Secretos
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Jasper junto a su primo Edward son los chicos nuevos en el instituto de Forks, lugar en el que conocen a las chicas más bellas y misteriosas que han visto en sus vidas. Estas chicas son Alice y su media hermana Bella, quienes guardan oscuros secretos que nunca han sido debelados hasta ahora... Mal Summary pero pasen y lean , la historia es linda y ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

** Hola , nuevo ** **fic aquí c: el domingo tratare de actualizar las vueltas de la vida pero que emoción la inspiración ha vuelto a mi c:**

Introducción

Jasper POV

Ahí estaba ella, llorando como nunca vi llorar a alguien. Pensé en todo lo que había cambiado en este tiempo, en Alice que ahora lloraba y no sabía cómo consolarla solo atinaba a decirle que todo estaría bien y que nada cambiaria entre nosotros.

-No me digas que nada cambiara-decía llorando y gritando-, después que te cuente mi secreto no querrás volver a verme en la vida.

-No digas eso –dije tomando su cara entre mis manos-, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y eso nunca , escúchame bien, nunca va a cambiar.

-Está bien- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y respirando entrecortadamente y de manera desesperada.

Yo me quede en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara y me dijiera sus secretos, por los cuales estuve esperando mucho tiempo, para ser especifico desde el día en que la conoci.

**Lo se no quedo muy bien xd, pero el prox capitulo será más largo obviamente ya que será el primero y si no se entendio en el summary se supone que Alice guarda secretos y es muy misteriosa y Jasper quiere conocer y ayudarla en lo que pueda. Espero que les guste este fic y lean el primer capitulo … no lo pude subir hoy porque tengo prueba mañana y ya saben tengo qe estudiar :/ La actualización es el sábado **


	2. capitulo 1: encuentro

** Holiii aquí el capitulo 1 *-* gracias por leer la introducción y ahora por leer el primer capitulo, es pero que les guste.**

Jasper POV:

Después de 1 año, mi primo Edward y yo volvíamos a vivir junto con mis padres, Esme y Carlisle y mi hermana gemela Rosalie. Era extraño volver a Forks después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en Italia, pero yo extrañaba demasiado a mi hermana y a mis padres, es raro que el ser humano valore a su familia cuando no la tiene cerca y cuando la tiene pasa desapercibida.

Al llegar a Seattle mi familia estaba allí esperándonos, mamá como siempre tan sensible estaba llorando de la felicidad.

-Hijos míos –lloro y nos abrazó mamá, aunque Edward no fuera su hijo lo quería como tal pues hace más de 7 años que vive con nosotros-¿Cómo les ha ido en Italia? , aquí no hay muchas novedades, pero Rose los pondrá al corriente.

-Si, pero eso será el lunes cuando tengamos que ir al instituto-dijo Rose abrazándome-. Te extrañe mucho hermanito y a ti también primo, será tan divertido este pueblo con ustedes aquí-remato ella cuando termino de abrazarme a mí y a mi primo.

-Nosotros también los extrañamos a todos-dijo Edward cuando todos terminaron de saludar-,pero quiero llegar luego a casa, estoy muy cansado.

Al llegar a casa , fui a guardar las cosas a mi cuarto que se encontraba igual que antes de partir, Rose golpeo la puerta y entro cuando le dije que podía pasar.

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo ella sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio,-es importante que lo sepas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte preocupado-¿tienes problemas con alguien en el instituto?

-No, claro que no. Es que estoy saliendo con alguien-dijo Rose totalmente ruborizada.-y pensé que sería importante que lo conocieras. Papá ya lo conoce y lo aprueba pero quiero tu opinión, ya sabes que es mi primer novio y no quiero equivocarme.

**-**Tranquila, ya verás que todo irá bien y si papá lo aprueba es porque es un buen chico, no creo que deje que cualquiera se le acerque a su única hija y ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¿Recuerdas a Royce lll? Bueno es él –hice una mueca, al no recordarlo –Por tu cara creo que no , pero el lunes en el instituto los veras a todos de nuevo y , conocerás a los que son nuevos.

El fin de semana paso rápido entre compras, fiestas y almuerzos familiares y, sin darme cuenta ya era lunes y estábamos , Edward, Rose y yo en el estacionamiento del instituto. Rose estaba totalmente emocionada presentándonos a medio mundo.

-Esa chica la que está en el auto azul –decía Rose señalando a una chica con lentes que leia tranquilamente un libro apoyada en su auto-, es Ángela, es muy simpática y agradable. Ese de haya…

Rose se vio interrumpida de pronto por un Porche amarillo que iba a toda velocidad a estacionarse mientras se oia a todo volumen desde ese auto la canción Radioactive de Imagine Dragons. Justo cuando comenzó el coro de la canción bajaron sus ocupantes: 2 chicas extremadamente bellas y un chico tan alto y musculoso que parecía un rascacielos o un oso. Los 3 se apoyaron en el capot del auto mientras sonaba la canción a un volumen increíblemente alto, sus caras no expresaban emoción alguna y miraban a todos de forma arrogante y cortante y los 3 iban vestidos de negro , el único atisbo de color era el labial rojo que llevaba la chica más pequeña y para mí la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Parecía un ángel y algo en su rostro le daba un aire de inocencia.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Edward totalmente impresionado viendo a una de las dos chicas, para ser especifico a la más alta de cabello castaño.

-La de cabello castaño, pálida y ojos color chocolate –dijo Rose señalando a la chica que estaba a la derecha del chico que parecía oso- es Bella Swan , la otra chica , la de cabello corto negro y rebelde y de piel también pálida es Alice Brandon son medias hermanas por parte de madre. El chico nadie sabe si tiene parentesco con las chicas, algunos dicen que está de novio con una de ellas pero nadie lo sabe con certeza, se llama Emmett McCarty y vive con ellas en la misma casa. Son muy raros-suspiró Rose.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte cuando pude articulas palabra- ¿Qué sabes acerca de ellos?

-Llegaron hace medio año, viven los 3 solos en las afueras del pueblo en la gran casa blanca, no hablan prácticamente con nadie y siempre están vestidos de negro como si llevaran un luto permanente. Todos aquí les tienen miedo, algunos dicen que son góticos, pero no escuchan música gótica como lo abras notado, en resumen son un verdadero misterio

Me quede mirándolos mientras Rose y Edward seguían platicando acerca de los alumnos del instituto. Mi mirada se desviaba siempre hacia la chica que ahora sabia se llamaba Alice, pero hubo un momento en el que los tres me miraron al mismo tiempo y fruncieron el ceño enojados ante eso. Entonces Emmett tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y le dio un gran y largo beso en los labios, cuando termino giro a Alice hacia él y le dio también un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron los 3 me miraron sonrientes, el chico abrazo a las dos chicas por los hombros y se fueron caminando abrazados hacia dentro del instituto.

-Sí que son raros-dijo Edward mirando hacia donde ellos se había ido- pero las chicas hay que reconocer que están muy buenas. ¿Sera genética? Ya vez que como son hermanas…

-Ni lo intenten –dijo Rose alarmada-, esas chicas son muy misteriosas, todos dicen que tienen unos cuantos secretos, todos aquí dicen que Alice sedujo al padre de Bella y lo mató y que luego Bella en venganza hiso lo mismo con el padre de Alice. Ni aunque me pagaran 100 millones de dólares me gustaría conocer los secretos de esas chicas.

-Pues no te preocupes –dije yo, mirando a mi hermana-yo lo hago gratis. Además no creo que unas simples niñas sean tan malas como tú las pintas.

-Como sea ya te lo advertí, todos aquí las evitan y creo que tu no serás San Jasper patrono de los desvalidos como para ser su amigo ¿o sí?

-Tal vez Rose, en una de esas son agradables y me hago amigo de ellas, además es injusto que las juzguen nada más porque viven solas con un hombre y visten de negro.

-No es solo eso –chillo Rose- pero bueno Jasper yo ya te advertí si quieres hacer obras sociales adelante pero ten cuidado. Vamos ya tocaron y no quiero llegar tarde a clases por los raros del instituto.

Con Edward nos encaminamos a la dirección donde nos dieron nuestros horarios. Edward iba a cursar el último curso y yo el penúltimo, así que nos veríamos seguido en los talleres donde se reunían a ambos cursos.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-pregunto Edward viendo su horario- , yo tengo Español, ojala hayan chicas lindas en esa clase.

-Nunca cambias-dije riendo, Edward siempre sería un rompe corazones incorregible- yo tengo Química y voy a llegar tarde así que nos vemos en el recreo o en la cafetería.

Camino a la sala de clases, no deje de pensar en la chica de cabello corto, la tal Alice, pensé en su mirada algo triste y en sus hermosos ojos negros cuando se clavaron en mí. También pensé en su familia ¿Por qué no vive con sus padres? ¿Qué secretos guardara en su alma?, ¿Será cierto eso que me dijo Rose?. Al entrar a la clase pensé que iba a lograr olvidarme un poco de Alice, pero al parecer el destino había preparado otras cosas.

**Este fue el primer capitulo , espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerme *-*tratare de actualizar pronto **


	3. capitulo2: misterios

**Holiii c: este capitulo esta dedicado de manera especial a :**Christina Becker Ray-Whitlock Horan AnaMa9507 bitadecullen y carol27toncel **gracias por leerme, tener esta historia en favoritos , o seguirla o por dejar reviews *-*. Espero que a todos les guste este capitulo y eso c:**

Jasper POV:

Al entrar a clases, todos me quedaron mirando. Recordé muy a mi pesar que era el nuevo y que todos sentirían curiosidad ya que era el nuevo de la clase. Todos me miraban menos Alice que estaba sentada en la cuarta fila completamente sola.

-Muy bien alumnos-dijo el profesor mirando a la clase-, este es Jasper Hale y es su nuevo compañero de clase. Espero que lo traten bien –y, dirigiéndose a mi dijo-: Ahí hay un sitio para ti , al lado de la señorita Brandon.

Pase a sentarme al lado de Alice, quien me miro con ganas de querer matarme por irrumpir en su mundo de perfecta soledad, cuando me senté me fije que había un montón de dibujos esparcidos por ambas mesas.

-Lo siento- dijo evitando mirarme- , espera un minuto y los guardo en mi bolso.

-No te preocupes –dije sonriendo y viendo uno de los dibujos, en él había una lápida y una mujer llorando sobre ella- Dibujas bastante bien. Por cierto me llamo Jasper

-Lo acaban de decir hace 5 minutos. Soy Alice.

Despues de esa breve conversación , todo se volvió silencio por parte de ella , ni siquiera se dignaba a no sabia que hacer para iniciar una conversación con ella , podría haberle preguntado por que vestia de negro o por que dibuja a la muerte. Pero de seguro lo tomaría a mal alegando de que era su vida y eso es profesos seguía hablando del electron diferencial pero yo estaba concentrado en algo , o mejor dicho alguien más importante.

-Miren bien a quien tienen a su lado-dijo el profesor y , obviamente me convenia mirarla, me fije en casi todos los detalles de su bello rostro , hasta creo que lo memorice a la perfeccion.- será su compañero o compañera de laboratorio por todo el semestre y no hay posibilidad de cambios. Pueden salir ya van a tocar para el recreo.

Alice apenas me miró con ganas de matarme por supuesto y se disponía a salir cuando se giró y me dijo algo que yo no esperaba que ella fuera a decir.

-Jasper-dijo con tono cortante-, cuida a tu hermana, yo sé porque te lo digo y espero que me agas caso: Royce es todo menos un buen tipo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunte con curiosidad, a lo mejor hasi podría acercarme a ella y debelar sus secretos- ¿Has salido con él?

-¿tengo cara de tener noviecitos y salir con alguien? –Preguntó con ironía- Solo lo sé y punto. Aunque yo no hable con Rosalie , se ve que es una buena chica y no se merece a un novio como Royce. En verdad él no se merece a ninguna chica como novia

Sumado a todo lo que ya me había dicho Rose de esa chica esto era algo muy muy extraño ¿De dónde conoce Alice a Royce? Y ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre ambos? , las dudas se agolparon en mi cabeza. Por una parte quería acercarme a ella y si tenía problemas ayudarla pero me daba miedo eso mismo, es decir, no somos tan cercanos y apenas la conozco pero lo que más me preocupa es que el primer novio de Rose esté involucrado de alguna manera con Alice, decidí que tenía que averiguar lo que más pudiera de esa misteriosa chica y los otros dos integrantes de su curiosa familia.

Rosalie POV:

Trate de llegar a tiempo a clases , pero por más que corrí el profesor de matemáticas ya había llegado. Y no es que me agrade la clase, de hecho odio repetir esta clases todos los semestres , yo debería estar en matemáticas avanzadas pero en su lugar tomaba el nivel básico de matemáticas y todo porque los números no son lo mio.

-Señorita Hale- me reprendió el profesor-¿estas son horas de llegar?

-Lo siento –dije yo fingiendo vergüenza- pero es que mi hermano y primo son nuevos y les estaba mostrando donde estaban sus casilleros- Era mentira, pero por lo menos era creible, si le desia que estaba esparciendo los ya re sabidos rumores del pueblo sobre Alice, Bella y Emmett quedaría como una vieja más que chismosa.

-Como sea-mascullo el profesor- siéntese hay un sitio al lado de McCarty

Lo que me faltaba, tener que sentarme al lado del raro de Emmett, era guapo y todo pero para mi y para todos era muy raro que solo hablara con Alice y Bella que a su vez eran más extrañas que una película de misterio.

-Hola Emmett-salude cuando pase a sentarme a su lado.

-Hola rubiecita –saludo con ironía- tú y tu hermano deben decirme donde compran el agua oxigenada. A mis chicas les serviría para Halloween, se quieren disfrazar de brujas.

-Muy gracioso –dije con ironía- ¿Tu no deberías estar en matemáticas avanzadas con Alice? De seguro tu chica –dije haciendo énfasis en el tu- es tan buena que no te ayuda.

-Debería y Alice me ayuda en lo que puede , tu no la conoces. Tu eres la típica hijita mimada que tiene todo cuando lo pide –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, lo que me produjo un millón de mariposas en el estómago- . Ojalá hayas vivido la mitad de las cosas que vivió Alice , por lo menos no la juzgarías sin conocerla y, cambiando de tema ¿Tu no deberías estar con risitos de oro en matemáticas avanzadas?

-¿Quién es ricitos de oro?.-pregunte mientras él me miraba con muchas ganas de reír y olvidando por un momento que me había llamado niña mimada.

-Pues tu hermano-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-, el otro es mineral.

-¿mineral?-pregunte con curiosidad y reprimiendo una carcajada, había que reconocer que era muy bueno con los apodos.

-Sí, el cobre es un mineral y tu primo tiene el pelo color cobre. Y tú eres mmmm… déjame pensar… Barbie. Tendrías que oír los apodos que tienen mis chicas.-Dijo riendo a lo que también reí yo, quien diría que uno de los raros del instituto fuera tan simpático.

-Son chistosos, pero por favor no los llames así , se enfadaran si los llegan a escuchar.

-Silencio –dijo el profesor-, señorita Hale ¿por qué no cuenta el chiste a toda la clase para ver si nos reímos todos?

Nos quedamos en silencio de inmediato y comencé a copiar los ejercicios de ecuaciones. Cuando me dispuse a hacerlos no entendí nada. Si 2x=0.72- (7+825x) ¿Cuánto vale x?. De seguro no era tan complicado pero para mi es como para querer morir. Odio las ecuaciones de cualquier grado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Emmett- no es tan difícil, además tiene 2 posibles soluciones y ambas son aproximadas- No entendí nada de lo que me dijo y se lo exprese por mi cara- No soy bueno explicando pero ¿sabes? Alice es genial con los números. Si quieres le puedo decir que te enseñe.

-No gracias, además ella debe tener otras cosas que hacer que enseñarle a una niñita mimada-dije reproduciendo sus palabras a lo que el sonrio-. Mi primo me puede ayudar , como va en ultimo grado…

-Ok y no te tomes las cosas tan en serio –en ese momento sonó el timbre- Nos vemos luego Barbie rubia oxigenada – lo dijo con un tono tan divertido que no pude evitar reír- Mándales saludos a ricitos de oro y a mineral.

Me quede pensando en lo imposible de la situación, ¿será que esos chicos tan raros son simpáticos muy pero muy en el fondo? , era muy raro que Emmett me hablara, llevaban casi 6 meses en el instituto y solo hablaban entre ellos. Pese a que me llamara niñita mimada y dejara a Alice como una mártir comenzó a caerme bien y esperaba a que tuviéramos una nueva conversación.

Edward POV.

Español, clase aburrida con la típica profesora que te trata como idiota , pero al entrar noté que no iba a ser tan malo: en una esquina vestida de sensual y atrayente negro estaba una de esas chicas ¿Cómo había dicho Rose que eran? ¿Fenómenos, góticos, raros, antisociales? Bueno una de ellas. Me fije en sus hermosos ojos chocolate con una ligera capa de delineador negro, sus manos sujetaban un libro en su regazo, sus uñas estaban pintadas ¿adivinen de qué color? Sí acertaron: esmalte negro. En resumen era hermosa pese a todo lo que digieran de ella, me siente a su lado de manera casual esperando a ver qué pasaba.

-Hola- la salude con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sal de aquí-mascullo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos-dije sorprendido y un poco irritado-, a nadie le gusta o le hace bien estar solo.

-Pues a mí sí, sal de aquí ahora.

Sin quererlo me fije en los papeles que tenía en su mesa, bueno en verdad en ambas mesas, se notaba que no le gustaba la compañía de nadie. Me fije más en su ropa y en su cuello llevaba un collar con tachas, no quería mirar más debajo de su cuello así que forcé mi vista hacía los papeles y vi su horario y para mi sorpresa coincidíamos en el taller de religión a la ultima hora de los días lunes.

-También tengo religión a la ultima hora- sonreí de nuevo mirándola a los ojos que despedían una mezcla de furia y pena.-tal vez podamos compartir nuestras maneras de fé –bien, eso no era lo mejor que pude haber dicho pero no se me ocurría nada más por el momento.

-¿y a mi qué? –dijo ella con algo de tristeza- , a mi hermana y a mi Dios nos ha dejado botadas desde hace mucho tiempo, para mí no existe –creo que desfigure un poco la cara y me lo hizo saber con su siguiente comentario-: ¿Qué?¿ El niñito millonario no esperaba encontrar una atea? Pues aquí la tienes imbécil- y al decir esto levanto su dedo corazón, haciéndome esa ya conocido mundialmente gesto.

Decidí que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila por el momento y me sente al lado de una chica que creo se llamaba Tanya , la cual no dejo de coquetearme ni aunque la profesora haya pasado un examen sorpresa en el que esperaba aprobar.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del recreo y Salí, me topé con la otra chica rara ¿Alice? , si creo que era eso, de inmediato me escondí detrás de la puerta y trate de escuchar un poco su conversación para saber porque Bella era así conmigo si ni nos conocíamos.

-¡Bella! – Exclamo muy alegre y cantarina la pequeña chica-¿sabes? Hoy quiero ir al centro comercial ¿podemos ir? Por favor.

-No Ali –dijo Bella muy seria mirando a su hermana como si fuera una niña pequeña- , te prometo que otro día iremos pero hoy no estoy de humor.

-Estamos igual –dijo Alice mirándose las botas negras-, hoy casi me he puesto a llorar al recordarlo pero no lo hice. Un chico se sentó a mi lado y creo que eso me ayudo un poco a contener las lágrimas , pero de seguro cuando se entere de los rumores que hay sobre nosotras se alejara. ¿Sabes Bella? A veces desearía estar muerta…

Salí muy rápido de ahí, aunque me moría de curiosidad de saber , no tenía derecho de escuchar su conversación y menos si tocaban temas tan delicados como la muerte.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lo iba a hacer más largo pero me canse y tengo tarea xd …tratare de actualizar pronto c: cuídense nos leemos luego ;)**


	4. capitulo3: descubrimientos

**Holiii c: se que me han pedido más capítulos pero no puedo actualizar con tanta frecuencia , pero tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos c: asi que por favor paciencia *-***

Jasper POV:

Ese dia paso muy rápido , al llegar la hora de almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería acompañado de mi primo mientras el me contaba lo poco que había hablado con Bella Swan. Yo por mi parte le conté sobre lo que me había dicho Alice.

-A lo mejor fueron pareja-dijo Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la fila del almuerzo- , y a hora está celosa porque Rose sale con él.

-Eso pensé yo-reconocí – pero después me dijo que ella no tenía cara de salir y tener novios

-¿y si son lesbianas? –dijo Edward con una voz muy decepcionada-, es decir, sino tienen novios , son agresivas o por lo menos Bella es agresiva puede que no les gusten los hombres.

-No sé , pero no creo sino no se hubieran besado con Emmett.

Seguimos hablando de teorías cada vez más retorcidas sobre esos 3 extraños chicos cuando se aparecieron de repente, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído pero cuando Alice se puso al final de la fila todos , y cuando digo todos se corrieron un paso a la izquierda dándole el espacio para que ella comprara primero.

-Que amables-dijo ella sonriendo con ironía, mientras los otros dos también sonreían- Bella ¿Qué quieres comer?

-No tengo hambre –dijo la castaña mirando a los demás con profundo desprecio-pide una ensalada.

-Serán dos yo tampoco tengo hambre-dijo Alice y como resultado se ganó una mirada enojada de su hermana y de Emmett- ¿y tú Emmett, que quieres comer?

-Quiero una pizza, 2 hamburguesas, un poco de tarta de chocolate, helado y una soda dietética.

Las dos chicas rieron ante el pedido de Emmett a lo que él las miro fingiendo furia , cuando terminaron de pedir todo lo que iban a almorzar pasaron a sentarse a una mesa que estaba vacia desde antes.

Cuando termine de comprar fui con Edward a la mesa en la que estaba Rose con algunos de sus amigos, uno de ellos la abrazaba y deduje que ese sería Royce. Hablábamos todos animadamente cuando Alice pasó por nuestra mesa y después de guiñarme un ojo derramo "accidentalmente" el jugo que llevaba en el pantalón de Royce.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces maldita perra?! –grito Royce levantándose violentamente y encarando a Alice- ¿acaso te has quedado ciega? ¿Por qué no te vas a la esquina como lo hace tu madre? Maldita gótica de cuarta.

-A mí y a mi madre nos respetas –le grito Alice mirándolo con furia-, yo no soy tu noviecita para que me trates así, además no me llamo gótica. Me llamo Alice ¿sabes decir eso verdad? Ahora bien –dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cortante, mientras lo agitaba y decía-¿Cómo se te vería la cara con una hermosa letra A decorándola? A ver si así te acuerdas de mi nombre maldito desgraciado.

-Ven Alice –llamo Emmet quien iba secundado por Bella- deja a este tipo, no se merece tu desprecio. Es un maldito que se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno – nadie entendía nada y Rose era la más extrañada con la situación, ella no sabía de qué demonios hablaba Emmett-, pagaras muy caro lo que le has hecho a Bella.

-Yo no le he hecho nada que no se mereciera a Bella-dijo Royce muy asustado, creo que eso fue lo que encendió la pólvora de una bomba explosiva llamada Alice , está muy enojada tomo a Royce del cuello de la camisa mientras lo zamarreaba.

-Eres un hijo de perra-le decía ella mientras lo zamarreaba- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Bella se lo merecía? Eres un maldito desgraciado Bella es un ángel y no tienes derecho a decir eso ¿acaso no te arrepientes en lo más mínimo? Ella no te ha dado tu merecido pero aquí estoy yo y está Emmett para defenderla. –y dicho esto le dio un golpe en la entrepierna y salió con toda calma mientras Emmett la guiaba fuera, en ese momento Bella se acercó donde se retorcía de dolor el tipo.

-Yo no necesito que mi hermanita me defienda –le susurro con una voz muy dulce-, pídenos disculpas por lo que dijiste de nuestra madre. No quiero oír de tu boca ni un solo insulto dirigido o a mi madre, o a Alice o a mi ¿está claro? Y tampoco vengas diciendo que me lo merecía porque tú sabes bien lo que paso ¿no querrás que te refresque la memoria delante de tu noviecita de turno o sí?

Diciendo eso salió en la dirección en la que se fueron los otros dos, dejando a toda la cafetería en silencio y con una curiosidad increíble.

-Son unas salvajes –decía Royce cuando se paraba-yo no les he hecho nada, no entiendo por qué Alice me ataco como lo hiso.

-¿estás bien? –preguntaba preocupada mi hermana-Si quieres le puedo decir a mi papá que te revise.

-No, estoy muy bien no te preocupes amor.

Si antes todo era color de hormiga ahora era peor, algo le había hecho Royce a Bella en el pasado ¿pero qué?, tenía que ser algo muy grave para que todos ellos lo odiaran a muerte y lo amenazaran tan drásticamente.

Vi mi horario y tenía taller de religión, cuando entre estaban muchos alumnos de tercer y cuarto año , vi a lo lejos en la última fila a Emmett. Decidí acercarme para averiguar en qué lio estaba metido Royce.

-Emmett-dige calmadamente-necesito hablar contigo

-Tú dirás- respondió él con un tono muy normal y despreocupado.

-¿Que hay entre Bella, Alice y Royce?

-Lo siento hermano-dijo el mirándome como si de veras lo sintiera- no es que no quiera decirte, créeme que entiendo que estés preocupado por tu hermana, pero es un asunto complicado y no es mi rollo. Es problema de Bella y Royce.

-¿Es muy grave el asunto?

-Mira lo único que puedes saber por el momento es que Royce no es un buen tipo y que está metido en lio bastante cabrón con la policía.

Me distraje por un momento mirando hacia la puerta por si Alice y Bella aparecían, pero no lo hicieron ni porque toco el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases.

-Pierdes tu tiempo amigo-dijo Emmett mirando hacia donde yo miraba-, Alice no viene a clases de religión desde que tiene 13 años, si te quieres acercar a ella hazlo en otras clases pero no aquí.

Me senté al lado de una chica que se veía muy simpática y que en el transcurso de la clase supe que se llamaba María.

A la hora de salida Edward se fue al trabajo de papá y Rose fue a hacer un trabajo con una amiga , asi que me dio las llaves del BMW , antes de salir del instituto pude ver como Alice reía y jugaba con las llaves del auto junto a Emmett , mientras Bella leía un libro apoyada en el hermoso auto.

Al llegar a casa mamá estaba preparando la cena, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el instituto? –Preguntó mientras se quitaba el delantal de cocina- ¿hay alguna chica que te haya llamado la atención? –sonrió con picardía, al escuchar esa pregunta no pude evitar pensar en Alice.

-Mamá ¿Qué sabes sobre Alice Brandon y Bella Swan?-pregunte tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior y tratando de mantener a raya mi curiosidad- Es que todos en el instituto dicen que son malas o que están metidas en un montón de problemas.

-Mira –empezó mamá tratando de sonar seria- yo conocí a la madre de las chicas , era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Renée era bastante liberal iba a fiestas, se drogaba y tuvo muchos novios desde que ingreso hasta que se graduó del instituto. Charlie fue uno de sus novios y él es el padre de Bella, era jefe de la policía y ella quedo embarazada a los 20 años. Pero si crees que con Bella se calmó un poco su carácter juvenil y liberal te equivocas. Al año quedo embarazada de nuevo pero ya no de Charlie sino de un hombre que era el dueño de un bar en Miami , de esa relación furtiva nacio Alice.

"Recuerdo que después de que Rose y tu nacieran, Renée me dejaba a sus hijas para que las cuidara ya que ella tenía una relación con no sé quién. Creo que cuide a las niñas hasta que Alice cumplió los 3 años –mi mamá sonrió al recordar algo- , Alice y tu eran inseparables, se llevaban muy bien, la verdad Rose, Alice, Bella y tú se llevaban muy bien, eran como hermanos pero tú eras más cercano a Alice, siempre estabas con ella y era muy tierno. Pero en fin cuando Ali cumplió 3 años y Bella 4, Renée tomo la decisión de mudarse a California, no sé cómo fue su vida en California ni de donde conocen a Emmett , pero hace 6 meses las niñas volvieron sin su madre y en vez de ella las acompañaba Emmett y un montón de secretos que nadie salvo ellas mismas saben. Hijo no te dejes engañar por los rumores del pueblo, algo me dice que ellas han sufrido mucho y que tienen una vida difícil. Si algo te acuerdas de tu amistad con ellas no las juzgues y si quieres acercarte a Alice no me opondré.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Alice?-pregunte sorprendido ¿tanto se me notaba que encontraba linda a Alice?

-La nombraste primero y sonreíste cuando te dije que ella y tu fueron amigos.

Sonreí y fui al computador de mi cuarto, a lo mejor en internet salía algo de Alice o de Bella, coloque en el buscador el nombre de Alice Brandon y encontré algunos datos pero solo cosas sin importancia hasta que una extraña noticia de hace 6 años llamo mi atención:

Menores con las iniciales M.A.B y I.M.S. son llamadas a declarar en el caso Witherdale .

Pero era solo eso, no había más resultados relacionados con el caso ni bajo que cargos Alice y Bella tuvieron que ir a declarar ni quien era el señor o señora Witherdale, solo ese pequeño titular que claramente no satisfacía mi curiosidad.

Me quede buscando información de Alice y Bella hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Rose nos habló en la cena de un pub en la reservación y que tenía ganas de ir el viernes, le prometí que la acompañaría y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

¿Cuántos secretos guardara Alice?, ¿los descubriré algún día? Y ¿Por qué ella y su hermana son tan solitarias y misteriosas? . Estas dudas agolparon en mi cabeza durante casi 2 horas, haciendo que esperara con ansias el siguiente día para poder seguir con mi investigación.

**Bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy, tratare de escribir el próximo más largo pero por ahora es lo que puedo subir. .. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leerme *-***


	5. capitulo4: acercamientos

**Holiii c: miren , voy a actualizar todos los viernes, o tratare de aserlo todos los viernes, no puedo hacerlo otro dia y si actualizo más días es porque se me ocurrio una idea y la escribi antes de que se me olvidara. Eso , gracias por leerme y no pensé que este fic les fuera a gustar xd *-* y eso gracias a todas las quiero un monton *-***

Jasper POV

Viernes, por fin era viernes. La semana había transcurrido de manera normal, no encontré información de Royce y Bella. Bus que en internet, en las páginas de la policía pero no habían denuncias ni nada, así que no creo que Emmett tenga razón en que Royce está metido en un lio con la policía.

Compartía la mayoría de las clases con Alice, pero esto significaba que Emmett también estaba en algunas clases y ella prefería la compañía de su amigo que la mía. Lo más probable es que fueran más que amigos y era extraño, nunca lo había sentido por ninguna chica pero comenzaba a sentir deseos de ser yo el amigo de Alice, de acompañarla , abrasarla y cuidarla cuando lo necesite. Pero ella había construido un muro inquebrantable entre nosotros, intente acercarme a ella pero era inútil. Hasta un ciego hubiera notado que me evitaba, por ejemplo nos topábamos en el pasillo, quedando a un paso para el saludo y ella se daba media vuelta como si nada, y con su hermana Bella no me iba mejor, aunque a decir verdad en toda la semana nunca hable con Bella así que dudaba que me conociera.

Estaba en clases de literatura y la profesora hablaba sobre el trabajo en parejas cuando me di cuenta de que Rose estaba sentada al lado de Emmett y que Alice estaba sola en unas sillas más atrás. Esto sí que era épico, Rose tendría que darme una buena explicación después de clases.

-Alice, Jasper-nos llamó la profesora-como los dos quedaron solos tendrán que hacer el trabajo juntos, el tema será el libro Cumbres Borrascosas y qué es lo que quiso expresar la autora a través de ese libro. Tienen que hacer una carpeta y un Power para presentarlo ante el curso. Suerte chicos.

Después de eso quedamos en silencio, Alice se miraba los botines negros y yo la miraba a ella que seguía con una cara de mutismo y rabia si hubiera podido matar a la profesora y a mí lo hubiera hecho.

-Alice-susurre antes de sentarme a su lado para que me hiciera caso -¿Cómo quieres hacer el trabajo? , si te sientes incomoda nos podemos dividir el trabajo y luego juntarlo en la carpeta , después vemos cómo hacemos el Power.

-No importa, ¿puedes ir mañana a la biblioteca del pueblo a las 5?-dijo de manera cortante y aun con un deje de enojo en su voz.

-Sí , creo que sí –sonreí internamente por la perspectiva de verme con Alice al día siguiente, además me ayudaría a seguir con mi investigación- Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana a las 5?.

-Sí –dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas en el bolso – y por favor, trata de ser puntual , no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo cuando podría estar trabajando. Bueno me tengo que ir , nos vemos mañana.

Se fue con Emmett , de seguro en busca de Bella, pero de pronto del pasillo se escucharon unos gritos bastante fuertes ya que todos salimos a ver qué pasaba.

-¡No me digas que hacer Emmett! –Lloraba y gritaba dramáticamente Alice- ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Tú no entiendes , nadie entiende!.

-Me lo prometiste Alice –dijo Emmett agarrándola bruscamente por el brazo-, juraste que no lo arias más , que tratarías de salir adelante, no puedo permitir que te sigas dañando a ti misma Ali.

-¡Ese es mi problema! –Grito ella zafándose del agarre de Emmett - ¡Ni tu ni Bella ni nadie tienen derecho a decirme que está mal porque ya lo sé!.

Cuando dijo esto salió corriendo y llorando dramáticamente, yo la seguí a distancia y vi que se dirigía a un pequeño prado que había en el instituto, cuando la encontré la vi llorando mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas. Se veía tan frágil y tierna que me partía el corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y la abrase sin decirle nada, ella lloraba y gemía pero de apoco se fue abrazando a mi pecho para seguir llorando.

-Tranquila –le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello-, ya verás que todo se solucionara Ali.

-No tiene solución Jasper –hipó con esfuerzo y sin dejar de abrazarme-, cuando lo sepas te alejaras y me dejaras sola.

-No pasara, te lo prometo –dije tratando de calmarla-vamos dime que paso con Emmett para ver si puedo ayudarte.

Asintió levemente y se separó un poco de mi para arremangarse el chaleco negro y dejar a la luz unas cicatrices horizontales que iniciaban en su muñeca y ascendían a su antebrazo izquierdo. Algunas eran muy rojas y frescas parecían hechas recientemente como máximo en la mañana de hoy y otras estaban cicatrizando.

-¿Te las has hecho tú? –pregunté bajando la manga de su chaleco, sin quererlo roce su piel y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Sí –consiguió decirme mirándome a los ojos- debes creer que soy una niñita tonta que quiere llamar la atención, pero no es así. Aunque tú no lo creas después de cortarme me siento tranquila, pero a Emmett no le gusta que me corte y a mí tampoco pero no sé lo que me pasó, de verdad, me sentía tan ahogada y angustiada que no lo pude evitar.

-Tranquila, no creo que seas tonta, de hecho me agradas-claro me agradas, te encuentro linda y me gustaría ser Emmett aunque ahora que puedo sentir tu aroma y tu cuerpo cerca del mío estoy bien siendo yo, pensé todo eso y más pero claramente no se lo dije. Era la primera señal de acercamiento y no quería echar a perder el momento.

-Tú también me agradas-sonrió mirándome con auténtica alegría- eres muy simpático y me caes muy bien aunque no nos conozcamos mucho.

-¿Te parece que mañana después de hacer el trabajo vallamos a tomar un helado? – sonreí y pregunté ayudándola a ponerse de pie, me miro con una alegría que nunca había visto en sus ojos siempre teñidos por la pena.

-Sí pero si es que es en el centro comercial –dijo quitándose los restos de las lágrimas de su cara- , Bella prometió llevarme y no me ha llevado –dijo como una niña pequeña y haciendo un puchero-y a este paso me are vieja esperando a que lo haga

-Nada de eso señorita-escuche a la voz de una mujer muy enojada detrás de nosotros, me gire y descubrí a Bella con los brazos cruzados- , te has portado muy mal así que mañana iras a la biblioteca y yo te recogeré ahí, Jasper por favor no le hagas caso mañana si te dice que le levante el castigo. Suele ser muy chantajista emocionalmente hablando.

-Pero Bella –chilló Alice poniendo una cara muy tierna, que se asemejaba a la carita de un cachorrito abandonado - , no puedes hacerme esto, además la invitación me la han hecho a mí no a ti.

-No importa-dijo Bella algo enojada-además Emmett me ha dicho lo de tu brazo, me debes una explicación Ali tu sabes bien que haciéndote eso no cambiaras nada, el pasado siempre nos acompaña pero tú debes cambiar tu futuro… Ahora vámonos tengo clases y ya le has dado mucho la lata a Jasper.

Alice me miró sonriente a lo que yo también le sonreí, me dio un rápido abraso y me susurro un adiós antes de irse y adelantar a Bella, quien se paró en seco y se veía dudosa entre hacer o no algo.

-Jasper , muchas gracias por ayudarla- se giró sonriéndome con amargura- , no tienes ni idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Bella ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-¿por qué Alice y tú se esconden tras una armadura de hierro?, en estos minutos con ella me he dado cuenta de que es muy dulce y tierna y que todo lo que dicen de ustedes es falso.

-No puedo decirte, es un pacto entre Alice y yo, nos escondemos y es lo mejor para todos, es nuestro medio de protección y es mejor que así sea, y otra cosa –dijo mirándome con desdén- anda olvidando que viste a mi hermana llorando y que te trató con amabilidad. Todos somos débiles a veces y necesitamos un abrazo pero ya pasó y es mejor que lo olvides y no le digas a nadie que ella aceptó una invitación tuya.

Me quede de pie mientras veía a Bella reunirse donde estaba Alice esperándola, al parecer fue al lavamanos para lavarse un poco la cara y luego volver. Abrazándola por encima del hombro estaba Emmett , cuando Bella llego hasta ellos me vieron pero luego se fueron sin prestarme atención y siguieron con su conversación, mientras Emmett abrazaba a Bella también. Me hubiera sentido mal pero Alice giro su cabeza y me regalo una dulce mirada acompañada de la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Rosalie POV

Era extraño como Emmett y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos, él era muy simpático y nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas pero lo que más teníamos en común era nuestro amor por los autos, la velocidad y los motores. Me prometió que iríamos juntos a una exposición de autos en Port Ángeles, e incluso íbamos a hacer un trabajo de literatura juntos. Creo que nos había tocado Orgullo y Prejuicio o algo así.

Despues de su breve discusión con Alice, me acerqué a él para poder hablar y fuimos a la biblioteca para hablar en un lugar más tranquilo y donde no nos molestaran.

-¿me contaras que ha pasado?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Es Alice-comentó aun con rabia en el semblante- odio ver como se destruye y se mata lentamente sin que nadie lo pueda evitar sin que ella aunque quiera lo pueda evitar. A veces dice que la vida no fue hecha para ella y que estaría mejor muerta, me frustra no poder ayudarla.

-No sé qué problemas tenga ella, pero a lo mejor sus amigas la ayudan –dije sonriéndole a lo que él me sonrió de manera irónica.

-Rose, Alice no tiene amigas desde hace casi 6 años. Es alguien que sufre en silencio, pero es fuerte si supieras por lo que ha pasado te sorprenderías de que aun siga viva y haya podido salir adelante pese a todo.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? –dije con un poco de ¿tristeza? No eso no podía ser, Emmett era simpático, guapo y era el tipo de hombre que desearía cualquier mujer pero no yo, yo estaba con Royce muy muy enamorada . Es curiosidad , de seguro Alice y Emmett son novios y yo solo siento curiosidad- Es que hablas con mucha admiración de ella , es como si estuvieras enamorado o algo así.

-La quiero como a mi hermana –dijo Emmett sonriendo- , es mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo y por siempre, pero jamás podría enamorarme de Alice… ¡No por Dios! Además Alice le gusta a ricitos de oro y ahí yo no me meto.

-Hey –dije yo sorprendida-¿de dónde sacaste que a Jasper le gusta Alice? , si apenas la conoce.

-Se nota , es decir, la mira a cada rato en clases y cada vez que la mira se le ilumina la cara. Hasta un ciego lo nota, no entiendo como no esta conectada con tu gemelo así psíquicamente, pensé que los gemelos eran más geniales y que hablaban con la mente como extraterrestres o algo así.

-Emmett , no somos anormales –dije yo reprimiendo una risa claro extraterrestres, de seguro a Emmett le gustan mucho las películas de ficción – solo nos parecemos.

-Bueno como sea Alice le gusta a ricitos y ya , no hay mucho que discutir acerca de eso. Rose luego hablamos tengo que ir con Bella.

Me despedí de Emmett y fui en busca de Royce y lo encontré en compañía de Mike escuche un poco su conversación antes de acercarme, estaban hablando de algo que yo no logre entender.

-Serian 20000 dólares –decía Royce – no puedo hacerte rebajas, ya sabes lo caro que es este negocio.

-Si claro que lo sé, pero no sé si vale tanto –dijo Mike dudando un poco.

-¿Qué no vale? Estarás ciego pero estará lista en unas semanas.

-Royce , amor –decidí acercarme para abrazarlo-¿me extrañaste?

-Claro princesa ¿iras hoy al pub de la reservación?

-sí , ire con mi hermano y mi primo- lo bese de manera tierna en los labios y dije:- Amor tengo clases , nos vemos en la noche te quiero.

Fui corriendo a mi próxima clase, esperando con ansias a que llegara una noche en la que obviamente me divertiría.

Edward POV

Bella Swan me tenía más que obsesionado, esa mujer terminaría por volverme loco. Cada uno de sus movimientos me seducía y me invitaba a acercarme. En clases de física la miraba casi de forma obsesiva y psicótica. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era más que una simple atracción física me moría por conocerla, estaba seguro de que tendríamos por lo menos algún punto en común.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo espere a que ella saliera para poder seguirla de cerca, si de algo me había servido ver durante toda mi infancia la pantera rosa tenía que ser sigiloso y no dejar que me descubrieran. Pasaron algo así como 10 minutos cuando Emmett entro de manera apresurada a la sala de clases y comenzó a hablar con Bella de manera preocupada y apenada a la vez, salieron apresuradamente y yo Salí detrás de ellos siguiéndolos por caminos diferentes.

-Cullen –me llamó Bella unos cuantos metros más atrás-¿Has visto a Alice?

-No –dije acercándome a ella -, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

De inmediato me cobro la palabra y comenzamos a buscar a su hermana, no hablamos de nada en todo el rato, yo solo la seguía de cerca para percibir su suave aroma cerca de mí. Por casualidad se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana y vi a mi querido primo abrazando de forma muy ¿cercana? a Alice, tendría que explicarme desde cuando tiene una relación tan íntima con la hermana de la mujer que me tiene loco desde hace una semana.

-Bella –dije llamándola.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? –pregunto enojada y destilando veneno por los ojos.

-Ahí está tu hermana-dije señalando la ventana.

-Vale, gracias-mascullo de manera rápida y se alejó corriendo, pero no alcanzo a dar ni tres pasos cuando se calló de boca al suelo, golpeándose muy fuerte el pie.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte arrodillándome para ayudarla.

-Vete Cullen puedo sola con esto –dijo guardando un silencio como esperando a que me alejara-¿Qué no has oído? , aléjate de mí ahora

Me fui de ahí para ir a mi próxima clase pero no deje de pensar en que ella debe tener un secreto muy grave como para que quiera mantener a todo el mundo alejado.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ya saben actualización fija todos los viernes *-* ojala estén bien nos vemos el proximo viernes o cuando quiero *-* **

**Pd: pronto capítulos narrados por Alice, Bella y Emmett, pero tengan paciencia.**


	6. capitulo5: bar Twilight

Jasper POV:

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Rose , Edward y yo estacionamos el auto cerca del pub Twilight , desde afuera se escuchaba la música y la alegría que emanaba del lugar.

Cuando entramos vimos que había un montón de gente bailando alegremente en el centro mientras las luces de neón iluminaban todos el lugar, inmediatamente Rose se fue a bailar al centro de la pista, donde estaban algunas de sus amigas.

-Jasper-me llamó Edward casi gritando para hacerse oír- debiste haberme dicho que eras amigo de Alice , tu sabes que su hermana me tiene loco y no me ayudas .

-No soy tan amigo de Alice, nos estamos conociendo…

-Claro-me interrumpió-y a los conocidos se les abraza de la forma en la que tú la abrasaste.

Reímos y fuimos hasta la barra, donde para nuestra gran sorpresa estaba Bella acompañada de un tipo alto y de piel morena. Al parecer eran muy cercanos ya que él la estaba abrazando mientras ella miraba un vaso vacío.

-¡Jacob! –grito alguien desde atrás y , a medida que se acercaba me di cuenta que era Alice, unos pasos más atrás estaba Emmett- ¿sabes cuánto te ha extrañado Bella? , no debiste haberte ido y dejarnos así Jake , eso no se le hace a los amigos.

-Enana –dijo Jake mientras la alzaba en vilo y la hacía girar por los aires, cuando la bajo dijo-. Como muestra de arrepentimiento por abandonar a mis amigos pueden beber todo lo que quieran esta noche y es gratis.

-Eso me gusta, quiero un vodka con piña bien helado-dijo Alice riendo y sentándose al lado derecho de Bella para susurrarle algo al oído, fuera lo que fuera Bella se incorporo inmediatamente.

-Vamos enana –dijo Emmett mofándose- pide de una vez por toda un trago de verdad , danos una botella grande de tequila.

El tal Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella quien ni se inmuto y fue por la botella de tequila y el vodka , con Edward habíamos decidido ir a otro lado hasta que mi muy querida hermana irrumpió saludando a Emmett como si fueran viejos amigos, luego se fue a bailar con él dejándonos a nosotros enfrente de Bella y de Alice. Jacob se había ido a recibir a unos amigos y obviamente no volvería en mucho rato.

-Bella-dijo Edward sentándose a su lado mientras ella hacia una mueca-no me dijiste que vendrías a la inauguración del bar.

-No eres mi padre , así que no te tengo que dar explicaciones-mirando hacia una esquina , se levantó y se fue rápidamente, Edward se fue muy rápido tras ella ,dejándome solo con Alice.

-Deberías decirle a tu primo que deje en paz a Bella –dijo ella tomando un poco de vodka -, no le gusta que la acosen y tampoco está en sus planes tener novios.

-¿Por qué? –creo que no fui muy sutil pero la curiosidad me ganó en esos momentos.

-Es una historia larga –dijo mirando al suelo cubierto de luces-, además no nos conocemos tanto como para que yo te cuente mis secretos. ¿Quieres bailar?.

-No soy bueno bailando – me excusé –pero si quieres enseñarme no hay problema.

Me sonrió en respuesta y tomo mi mano para guiarme hacia la pista de baile, en ese momento comenzó una canción algo lenta , creo que era Last Kiss de Taylor Swift , se acercó a mí y puso mis manos en su cintura mientras ella ponía las suyas alrededor de mi cuello. Nos comenzamos a mover y a acercar lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. En un momento ella me miro a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, tenía su rostro tan cerca que no podía dejar de mirarla y ella no bajo la mirada ni un solo minuto, ¿la canción había terminado? No lo sabía, en ese momento no me importaba nada solo me importaba ella. Nos quedamos en la misma posición y sin movernos por lo que creo fueron 15 minutos, para mí era como estar en el cielo, o tal vez mi cielo era cualquier lugar en el que ella se encontrara.

-¿Me acompañas fuera un minuto? –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y mirándome aun a los ojos, yo no podía salir de mi sorpresa , en un solo día había logrado más de lo que había pensado- , vamos Jasper solo será un minuto , después podemos regresar a la fiesta.

Asentí de inmediato mientras ella iba hacia la barra para buscar su chaqueta de cuero negra para luego reunirse conmigo en la salida del pub. Caminamos en silencio hacia una pequeña placita donde nos sentamos en una banca para mirar el columpio que allí había.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? –preguntó ella de pronto mirando hacia los juegos que allí habían y con ese característico deje de tristeza en la mirada- , es decir, toda esta semana te he evitado y tú hoy me has ayudado … no lo entiendo ¿por qué?

-No lo sé –dije mirándola mientras ella continuaba con su mirada perdida- , tal vez porque nos conocemos de antes y siento una conexión especial contigo.

-No entiendo-dijo ella girando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.-explícate.

-Mamá dice que tú y yo éramos muy amigos cuando teníamos casi 3 años, tal vez una parte de mi te recuerda aunque te debo confesar que no me acuerdo de ti.

-Yo tampoco-sonrió mirándome divertida-aunque ahora que lo sé debes ser tú el niñito rubio que aparece en todas las fotos de mi antiguo álbum de fotos. Siempre me pareciste lindo y adorable.

-Tú también eres linda y adorable –le dije aun mirándola a lo que ella se ruborizo -, he pensado que podríamos volver a ser amigos , no sé lo que tu pienses al respecto.

-Sí-dijo sonriéndome-, me gustaría ser tu amiga, suena divertido.

Le tome la mano que descansaba en su regazo de manera inconsciente, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. El momento no podía ser más perfecto pero todo debe terminar, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular a lo que ella se separó de mi para contestar.

-Diga…, si soy yo ¿Qué paso? …-su respiración se hiso más agitada mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas- ¿Dónde está? … Ok. Iré para halla inmediatamente, gracias por avisar.

-Ali ¿Qué paso? –pregunté poniéndome de pie y mirándola mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado.

-Es Bella –dijo aun llorando-, está en el hospital, la encontraron…con sobredosis de droga cerca de La Push.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –ofrecí sacando las llaves del auto de mi bolsillo.

-Sí, gracias.

Nos subimos rápidamente a mi auto y cuando llegamos al hospital vimos que Edward estaba ahí con una evidente cara de preocupación. Alice se acercó a la recepción para recibir información y la enfermera le dijo que estaban haciéndole un lavado en el estómago a Bella.

-¿qué le pasó?-preguntó enojada Alice a Edward cuando se hubo sentado-, tu ibas detrás de ella , tienes que saber que le pasó.

-No lo sé –dijo Edward con tristeza - , yo la encontré caminando hacia un acantilado y tenía los ojos rojos de seguro por la droga, de inmediato la traje al hospital yo no sabía qué hacer.

Alice se sentó visiblemente enojada y frunció el ceño mirándose las manos, no sabía si acercarme o dejarla sola, opte por lo segundo se notaba demasiado que necesitaba y quería tener espacio.

Pasaron casi 20 minutos cuando Bella apareció por la puerta que indicaba la entrada a las salas de urgencia , venia un poco mareada y con la cabeza agachada . En ese momento Alice se paró de su silla , fue donde su hermana y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada a lo que Bella comenzó a llorar.

-¡Eres una inconsciente Bella! –Comenzó a regañarla una enfurecida Alice- ¡Me reclamas a mi por los cortes y tú te sigues drogando! , ¡Nos lo prometiste a Emmett y a mí, prometiste que pararías!

-Lo siento –susurró llorando Bella mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos-, no debí hacerlo, lo siento. Pero mi vida es una mierda y ¿Por qué nuestras vidas son tan crueles y asquerosas Ali? ,¿Qué hicimos para merecer todo lo que nos pasa? –cuando dijo esto Alice la abrazó y la beso en el cabello a lo que Bella cayó de rodillas abrazando a su hermana mientras ella también lloraba.

-No lo sé Belly Bells-dijo Alice mientras seguía llorando -, tal vez es porque estamos destinadas a sufrir ya sabes lo que pienso de la vida.

Ayudamos a las chicas a levantarse y las llevamos a su casa , cuando llegamos a las nuestra eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Rose aún estaba levantada.

-Hola chicos-saludo Rose con un plato lleno de caramelos-¿Cómo estuvo su noche? , lo que es la mia estuvo fantástica.

Rosalie POV

Con Emmett , llevaba bailando casi 5 canciones y todas eran muy movidas , todo iba bien hasta que al dj se le ocurrió colocar una canción romántica. Era Last Kiss de Taylor Swift una de mis cantantes favoritas.

Emmett afirmó sus manos en mi cintura con seguridad mientras nuestros rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara mientras el cantaba la canción.

-¿Te gusta Taylor Swift?-pregunté sorprendida y aguantando una risa-, no es un gusto algo femenino.

-¿No crees que hay algo femenino en cada hombre y algo masculino en cada mujer? –Preguntó mirándome intensamente a los ojos- No me gusta, pero Alice la canta siempre en la casa y se me ha pegado.

-¿Alice canta?-pregunté sorprendida-, nunca la he oído hacerlo.

-Sí y también baila a veces participamos en concursos de baile.

No sé como pero Emmett hizo un movimiento en el que me quede más pegada a él, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca uno del otro que al intentar zafarme lo único que conseguí fue acortar la distancia. Tal vez ambos lo deseamos desde un principio pero nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que fue para mí largo, tierno, apasionado y hermoso todo a la misma vez. Nuestros labios se sincronizaron en una danza que hubiera deseado no terminara nunca. Solo nos separamos por la falta de aliento para luego volver a unirnos en un beso más apasionado que antes.

-Para –jadié sin aliento-apenas nos conocemos.

-Nos conocemos hace 6 meses –dijo el besando mi cuello lo que hiso que casi perdiera mi sentido de la orientación- y sé que te gusto y tú me gustas ¿cuál es el problema?.

-Tengo novio y le quiero –susurré cerrando mis ojos.

-No es cierto , tienes novio pero no le quieres –dijo él besando repetidamente mi cuello trazando un camino hasta la comisura de mis labios-, tú me quieres a mí lo puedo sentir por el modo en que se eriza tu piel cuando te toco-dijo eso acariciando mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros -,por el modo en el que tus labios me corresponden cuando te beso-dijo eso mientras mordía levemente mi labio inferior –y por el modo en que se ponen tus ojos cuando me miras-dijo esto besando mis parpados- pero tranquila te daré espacio y no te presionaré pero es importante que sepas lo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo.

Se me acelero el pulso y la respiración cuando vi que se alejaba , decidí buscar a mi hermano y a mi primo pero no estaban en ninguna parte así que decidí tomar un taxi e irme a casa a pensar en la noche que sin lugar a dudas cumplió con mis expectativas y fue una noche maravillosa.

Edward POV:

Seguí a Bella con discreción , pero hubo un momento en el que la perdí de vista cerca de la playa, la busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré. Me convencí de que ella se había ido a su casa o sabía que la estaba buscando y se escondía. Decidí mirar el mar desde un acantilado y ahí la vi caminaba hacia él con la clara intención de suicidarse, me apresuré y la agarre por el brazo haciendo que cayera sobre mi cuerpo, la sostuve y se desmayó. Se veía tan frágil y tierna que me partió el corazón.

-Edward –masculló un poco adormilada-llévame al hospital me siento muy mal.

-Claro Bella-dije besándola en la frente-, no te preocupes bonita ya estarás bien – cuando dije eso me sonrió levemente y me acaricio la cara.

La subí de inmediato a mi Volvo (menos mal había decidido venir en mi auto y no en el de Rosalie) y la lleve a toda prisa al hospital, decidí mientras los doctores la atendían que fuera como fuera yo trataría de ayudar a esta chica. Se notaba que tanto ella como su hermana estaban metidas en una depresión causada por quien sabe que secreto pero yo trataría de salvar a Bella como fuera aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, tengo sueñito asi que vere cuando actualizo de nuevo *-* gracias por leerme los quiero.**


	7. capitulo6: secreto 1 Alice

Jasper POV:

Estaba sentado en una banca a la salida de la biblioteca esperando a que Alice llegara, estaba apunto de irme ya que hacía más de media hora que la estaba esperando cuando apareció su precioso auto por la esquina. Estacionó el carro y se bajó , estaba vestida con una polera de tiritas negra un chaleco del mismo color , unos jeans y unas Converse negras, me acerqué a ella para saludarla.

-¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?-preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla-no pude llegar antes porque Bella seguía con las alucinaciones de elefantes y esas cosas que uno ve cuando se droga y tuve que esperar a Emmett para que la cuidara.

-¿te has drogado alguna vez? –pregunté sorprendido , nunca había hablado con alguien que se drogaba.

-Sí ,no pienses que soy un angel porque no lo soy en lo más minimo. Me he drogado pero ya lo deje, digamos que ver elefantes y jirafas rosas no es lo mío.

-¿Por qué te drogabas? –pregunté invitándola a que se sentara en la banca-digo, la gente no se droga hasí porque sí.

-Para olvidar o para sentirte mejor yo por lo menos lo hacía por eso. Al principio te sientes como en la sima del mundo pero luego comienzan las alucinaciones, al final no sabes distinguir la realidad de lo que es un sueño. Crees que todo es producto de tu imaginación y te pierdes en ambos mundos.

-Ali-pregunté tomándole una mano-¿por qué no vives con tus padres?, tal ves ellos puedan ayudarte con lo de los cortes y con lo de Bella.

-Mira mi mamá siempre fue muy libertina , ella confundia la libertad con el libertinaje. Bella nacio cuando mamá tenía 20 años, digamos que duro muy poco con el padre de Bella ya que no le prestaba mucha atención , él cuando termino su relación con mamá quería llevarce a Bella con él pero mamá no se lo permitio y el se fue y nunca más volvió , visitaba a Bella pero desde hace 5 años ya no lo hace. Paso él tiempo y mamá conoció a mi padre , yo nunca supe quien era ya que el señor Brandon se alejo de mamá apenas se enteró que estaba embarazada.

" Toda mi vida o lo que recuerdo de ella la viví en California y Mamá siempre siguió con su vida de fiestas aunque nos tuviera a nosotras, trataba que no nos diéramos cuenta de cuando llegaba drogada o borracha a casa, pero no eramos tan ciegas. Pasaron los años y la vida se hacía cada vez más insoportable al lado de mamá quien cambiaba de novios cada dos meses, llego un momento en que mamá y yo no nos soportábamos , ella decía que era rebeldía adolescente y yo que ella me odiaba. Eso pasó cuando tenia 11 años y , con Bella decidimos huir de casa , cuando ella cumplió los 14 años pudo tener mi tuición legal y la de Emmett que se había escapado con nosotras porque su padrastro lo golpeaba y porque era y es mi mejor amigo. No podría decirte si a mamá le dolio que la dejaramos , ella tenia su mente en otras cosas, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver , Bella si la ve todos los meses ya que mamá tiene que pagarle mensualmente una mantención por tener a dos menores de edad bajo su custodia."

-¿Dónde vivieron siendo tan pequeños? –pregunte sorprendido .

-Mamá tiene un monton de propiedades por el mundo y le ha dado la mitad a Bella, no nos quedamos más de un año en un lugar, por ejemplo ahora cuando finalice este semestre nos iremos a otro lugar ya que ya habremos cumplido el año.

-¿es por eso que no vives con tu madre? , ¿por qué son diferentes? Mamá y yo también somos diferentes pero no por eso me alejaría de ella.

-Es más complicado que eso, no entenderías es… complicado y enredado y no es el momento de explicarlo.

Decidimos entrar a la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo, era onvio que no lo terminaríamos hoy pero lo mejor era empesar por algo , nos demoramos casi media hora en colocar solo la introducción ya que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo .

-Para mi –decia Alice con mucha convicción-el libro quiere decir que el amor cuando es verdadero es más eterno que la muerte y que puede superar las barreras como el hecho de que Cathy sea ambiciosa y Heathcliff quiera venganza.

-Sí eso es cierto , pero el hecho es que también nos relata de como un corazón noble se convierte en despiadado por la vida que le ha tocado vivir. Es como el karma : a él le hicieron daño y él devuelve el daño haciendo más daño y que no le importa si daña a quien más ama.

Y hasí estuvimos media hora decidiendo que enfoque tenía el libro , decidimos que le pondríamos las dos interpretaciones ya que ambas eran correctas. Despues de eso pasamos una hora tratando de describir a los personajes principales. Decidimos que terminaríamos el trabajo el miércoles después del instituto en mi casa.

Nos despedimos a eso de las 7 afuera de la gran biblioteca y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, en el camino aun pensaba en qué motivo impulsa a una niña de apenas 11 años a irce de su casa, es decir, no creo que sea razón suficiente el hecho de que ella tuviera diferencias de carácter con su madre. Al llegar a casa , subí a mi cuarto y segui buscando información de ella en el internet , esta vez sí encontré algo nuevo: "Menor es expulsada de su colegio por romper el piano del establecimiento con un bate de baseball". La noticia era d años atrás, no me esperaba que Alice odiara los pianos tanto como para destruir uno. Si la traía a mi casa el miércoles tenia que cuidar que no viera el piano que Edward tiene en la sala.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, actualizare más la próxima ves pero es lo que mi imaginación pudo hacer hoy , estoy tan emocionada tengo 11 reviews *-* gracias *-* nunca pensé que conseguiría tanto y también hay personas que tienen mi fic en favoritos y lo siguen de verdad estoy muy feliz y gracias por el apoyo **


	8. capitulo7: ¿Me gusta?

Edward POV

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando mi viejo cd de Claro de Luna mientras hablaba por Facebook con Tanya, era una chica muy simpática (aunque al principio me dio la impresión de que quisiera coquetearme) y hasta habíamos planeado ir al cine con un grupo de amigos. Estaba a punto de invitarla a una cita los dos solos cuando Rosalie irrumpió en mi cuarto.

-Hey-reclamé un poco molesto-¿no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? ¿Qué tal que yo estuviera desnudo o cambiándome de ropa?

-Edward no te creas tanto jajajja además no tienes nada que no le haya visto a mi hermano o a un hombre antes. Por sino te acuerdas compartí cuarto con Jasper hasta los 10 años. Como sea alguien te busca abajo y será mejor que te apures.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a una hermosa y fría Bella hablando con Esme mientras ésta le ofrecía galletas.

-Me alegra tanto que estes aquí –dijo una alegre y emocionada Esme -, no te veía desde que eras una niña y ¿Cómo está Alice? Lo último que supe es que estaba tomando clases de piano.

-Está bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Bella de manera cortante, se notaba que estaba harta del monólogo de mi tía , así que fui en su rescate.

-Hola Bella –saludé -¿qué haces aquí? –cuando pregunté Esme se había ido alegando que Rosalie la necesitaba en el piso de arriba.

-Hemmsss… Hola… yo venía a agradecerte por haberme llevado ayer al hospital pese que te he tratado como a una mierda… ¿de quién es el piano? –preguntó con interés mirando hacia la esquina en que este descansaba.

-Mío –respondí con orgullo-¿sabes tocar?

-No , mi hermana sabe aunque ya lo dejó, de hecho odia los pianos … igual yo… un maldito piano arruinó muchas cosas en casa- dijo con melancolía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿quieres salir? –Pregunté viendo que estaba a punto de llorar – podemos ir a un lago que hay cerca de aquí.

-No, gracias…. Prefiero irme, se supone que tengo que guardar reposo no quiero ver elefantes rosados ni nada de eso –sonrió con poca alegría.

-Bella ¿puedo preguntarte como conseguiste la droga? , por lo que sé en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks es bastante difícil y me sorprende que la hayas conseguido.

-Ha ya veras cuando estaba hablando contigo en el bar ¿te diste cuenta que me fui a una esquina? Bueno ahí Lea que es una amiga de Jake el dueño del bar vende drogas a montones y por encargo. Antes compraba mucha y terminaba alucinando como por 3 días seguidos pero ahora compro en cantidades reducidas.

-¿desde qué edad te drogas? , si es que puedo saber-pregunté tratando de ser educado.

-desde los 15 o 16 años, pero no pienses que lo hago tan seguido ósea es de vez en cuando solamente. ¿Sabes qué? Yo no he venido a tu casa para hablar sobre mi o sobre mi familia, solo he venido a agradecerte que me hayas llevado al hospital, así que ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes.

Bella se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en algo coherente que decir, su comportamiento si bien era extraño también era nuevo. Nunca ni en mis sueños más locos se me había ocurrido creer que Bella vendría a visitarme a mi casa.

Subí a mi cuarto y vi que en mi Facebook tenía casi 5 mensajes de Tanya , decidí poner el chat como desconectado y comencé a buscar a Bella en esta página social sin obtener resultados, estaba a punto de buscar a Alice cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban en el piso de abajo y decidí dejar mi búsqueda para más tarde.

Bella POV:

Después de ir a casa de Edward me subí a mi viejo auto y comencé a conducir de vuelta a casa. No sé por qué demonios fui a casa de los Hale, es decir, sé que Edward fue amable y que su primo tiene una relación de amistad con mi hermana, pero nada más. Yo no quiero tener novios ni nada que tenga que ver con hombres y planificación familiar, esa es una decisión que tome hace casi 3 años y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado y nunca me arrepentiré.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi en la pantalla que era Alice, rápidamente le contesté ya que si llamaba era porque debía ser algún asunto importante.

-¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estas? –Preguntó muy enojada antes si quiera de que yo haya podido decir hola- Dime por qué demonios llego y no estás en casa.

-Lo siento Ali –respondí un poco sorprendida-, solo salí a dar una vuelta en el auto.

-Ok. Pero ¿qué parte de debes tomar reposo no entiendes? Bella tu sabes mejor que nadie que los efectos de la droga son peligrosos, te quiero ahora en casa y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Vale pero ¿puedes cocinar o adelantar la cena? Pídele ayuda a Emmett si no puedes sola.

-Claro que puedo Bella, no soy una niña. Bueno te dejo ire a cocinar antes de que termine comprando una pizza , nos vemos en casa te quiero.

-Yo también bonita.

Mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que he vivido junto a Alice , es como si las dos estuviéramos predestinadas a sufrir y vivir una vida difícil o por lo menos mi hermana lo siente y lo ve así. De alguna forma me siento como la madre de Alice , es mi deber protegerla como su hermana mayor y solo yo sé que he fracasado en ello muchas veces.

Al abrir la puerta, escuche a mi hermanita… ¿cantando desde la cocina? Eso era raro , ella dejo de cantar hace mucho tiempo, es decir, canta pero cuando está sola en su cuarto nunca en otros rincones de la casa, aunque la escucháramos cantar siempre era espiando a hurtadillas en su cuarto. Cuando entre en la cocina vi a Emmett picando una zanahoria mientras Alice cantaba la canción California King Bed de Rihanna y preparaba una ensalada.

-Hola Bella –saludo Ali alegremente interrumpiendo su canto en el final de la canción-, por fin llegas creí que tendríamos que guardarte la cena o prepararla más rato y ver una peli o algo así.

-La película la dejamos para después de cenar. Emmett te cortaras si picas la zanahoria así –dije viendo que el oso (apodo que Emmett se ha ganado a pulso) estaba cortando bastante mal la zanahoria- Vete a ver el futbol o consíguete una novia y déjame a mí en la cocina.

-Mas respeto chocolate –éxito ese era el apodo que el oso me había inventado por el color de mis ojos- recuerda que la cena de año nuevo me quedo deliciosa.

-Claro porque nos llevaste a cenar a un restaurant carísimo en Londres –apuntó Alice sacándole la lengua- , como sea la cena está lista.

Pasamos a la mesa y cenamos entre risas y charlas estúpidas como siempre lo hacíamos. A eso de las 10 y media Alice se retiró de la mesa apelando que estaba muy cansada y que quería estudiar un poco de física para una prueba. Cuando ella se fue Emmett y yo seguimos charlando.

-¿Lo has notado? –preguntó el oso con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté un poco pérdida en la conversación ya que estábamos hablando de que nadie se acuerda del osito gominola siendo que años antes era la "canción" de moda.

-Que Alice ha vuelto a cantar, ha estado cantando desde que llegó desde la biblioteca y no ha parado desde entonces.

-Eso es bueno, antes ni siquiera podíamos oírla sin que se molestara y si ha vuelto a cantar es porque está feliz.

-Sí , nos inscribiremos en un concurso de baile, nos hace falta el dinero y lo que dan tu madre y la mía no alcanza. ¿Sabes? –dijo después de un rato de silencio- yo creo que Ali está feliz porque hoy dia se vio con ricitos de oro , estoy seguro que esos dos terminaran juntos como sea y quien sabe quizás yo pueda interceder para que nazca el amor.

-¿Aparte de oso eres casamentero? Jajaaj suerte con tu nueva profesión y ojalá Alice no se enteré de que intentas ligarla con alguien porque sino se te va a armar la tercera guerra mundial. Bueno oso me voy a dormir buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chocolate, duerme con los angelitos y con Edward al ladito.-dijo con una voz muy inocente casi tierna.

-¿Qué? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada hermanita solo te deseaba buenas noches.

-Sí como no… hasta mañana.

Subí hasta mi cuarto y por una estúpida y extraña razón no me molestó lo que dijo Emmett ¿Será tal vez que me atrae Edward? No, definitivamente no. Deshice la idea rápidamente y me acosté a dormir.

Rosalie POV:

Eran las doce de la noche del día sábado y yo no podía pegar una pestaña. Cada vez que cerraba mis lindos ojitos se me venía a la mente el beso que me había dado con Emmett y después veía la cara de Royce es mi novio. Esas cuatro palabras me las recalqué todo el día sumadas a las de Emmett es solo mi amigo y no siento absolutamente nada hacia él.

Estaba desesperadamente confundida , Emmett me hacía sentir cosas que nadie más podía y Royce era mi novio y lo amo o eso creo. Me siento como Luce en Oscuros pero la diferencia es que yo no sé cuál sería Daniel y cual Cam simplemente estaba confundida y era mejor asumirlo.

Me pasé toda la bendita tarde viendo videos de Emmett y Alice en diferentes concursos de baile, eran muy buenos y ganaban casi siempre. Cualquiera creería que son profesionales y que bailan las 24 horas del día sin sospechar que estudian en un instituto.

La única visita en toda la tarde a mi cuarto fue la de mamá que quería que le viera una receta de cocina por internet. Eso hasta que mi hermano llegó e interrumpió una hermosa coreografia de salsa. Emmett se veía tan lindo con su traje de baile….

-Rose –me interrumpió Jasper-me fui y estabas pegada al computador, llego y sigues en la misma posición ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan interesada en esa máquina?

-Nada –dije quitándole importancia- solo es que Emmett ayer en el bar me dijo que Alice y él han participado en concursos y campeonatos de baile y me dio curiosidad así que los busqué por youtube y ¿adivina qué? Han ganado un montón de concursos, incluso han ganado campeonatos en el extranjero.

-Bueno –dijo mi hermano reprimiendo su curiosidad – más rato me muestras esos videos, ahora vamos abajo. Papá ha llegado antes del hospital.

Así me pase todo el día sábado viendo videos sobre Emmett, le pediré que me enseñe a bailar pero eso sería cuando me atreviera a acercarme a él porque a decir verdad después del beso no sabría que hacer teniéndolo a él delante.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y perdón por el abandono pero es que he tenido un millón de tareas y tengo la prox. Semana un millón de pruebas por el fin de semestre. Trataré de actualizar pronto *-* **


	9. capitulo8: incidentes

Jasper POV:

El día miércoles llegó rápido entre trabajos, tareas y pruebas. Ese día Alice iría a mi casa y esperaba que no se sintiera muy incómoda como pasó con Bella el sábado cuando fue a agradecerle a mi primo que la llevara al hospital.

Mientras ponía atención a la clase de química un avión de papel voló hacia mi mesa , lo tomé mirando en diferentes direcciones para saber de donde provenía dicho papel. Al ver que todos estaban atentos a la clase lo desdoblé y lo empecé a leer:

Ricitos de oro: tú no sabes quién soy yo y no te lo diré hasta que hayamos logrado la misión, pero quiero ayudarte en la misión de conquistar a Alice Brandon. La misión es difícil y necesitaras de un milagro para que ella acepte salir contigo, sobre todo porque tú no tienes la belleza y el talento natural que yo sí tengo. Pero como decía las esperanzas son pocas pero yo te ayudaré si es que tú me ayudas con tu hermana. Se despide cariñosamente deseándote éxito en la misión Emmett McCarty.

Llegué a dos rapidas conclusiones , la primera que Emmett ni siquiera lee lo que escribe y que me tiene un lindo apodo(nótese el sarcasmo) y la segunda que se me notaba un poco que me empezaba a gustar Alice, dirigí una rápida mirada al lugar donde estaba sentado Emmett y lo vi tomando apuntes de manera distraída, rápidamente tome el pedazo de papel y lo guardé. Decidí que hablaría con él de su "misión" en otro momento.

Durante el almuerzo no pasó nada interesante hasta que Alice fue a comprar algo para comer, mientras ella compraba una ensalada vegetariana y un jugo de naranja María una chica muy simpática y me atrevo a decir que linda fue hacia la fila del almuerzo justo detrás de Alice , quien al recoger su compra y darse la vuelta derramó la mitad de su jugo en la ropa de María.

-¡Maldita gótica! –Gritaba con furia María mientras se limpiaba-¿por qué no dejas de pensar en la muerte y te fijas por dónde caminas?.

-fíjate tu o no te das cuenta que estaba comprando yo –le respondió Alice mirándola con furia – o no ya se que pasó no te fijaste que estaba comprando por el enorme cartel que traes que dice: hola soy María y soy una perra de mierda que se acuesta con el primero que le hable bonito.

-por lo menos yo he tenido novios y no trato de infundir miedo como lo haces tú maldita anoréxica –el rostro de Alice se contrajo por la sorpresa, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que nunca llegaron a salir. Al ver lo que había logrado, María continuo hablando- ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a negar que no te he visto provocándote el vómito en los baños?.

Alice se quedó en silencio mientras miraba su plato con ensalada y una pequeña lagrima traicionera se escapaba por su mejilla , en ese momento me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que pasara lo que pasara iba a estar a su lado apoyándola.

-Ya no tengo hambre- articuló débilmente Alice mientras hacía una mueca de asco y dejaba el plato sobre una mesa.

María se acercó a la mesa donde estaba con mi hermana y su novio. La chica traía una sonrisa triunfal en la cara mientras saludaba a todos y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sabias que Alice es anoréxica?-preguntó llena de curiosidad Rosalie.

-Yo misma la vi provocándose el vómito hace como 4 meses atrás , cuando la vi se limpió la boca y me encaró diciéndome que si le contaba eso a alguien yo no la pasaría nada bien pero como ves , no le tengo miedo a esa niñita con aires de gótica, ya era hora que alguien le demostrará a esa tonta que no es la reina del instituto.

Me giré un poco para ver hacia la mesa donde estaban Bella y Emmett comiendo sin ganas y haciendo muecas de preocupación constantemente mientras miraban la puerta por la que se había ido Alice minutos atrás.

Lo que pasó con Alice en la cafetería fue el cotilleo de todo el día , por todos los rincones se oían comentarios mal intencionados hacia ella por supuesto. A la salida vi a Alice pasándole las llaves del carro a Emmett mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Hola Jasper –me saludó sonriendo.

-Hola –salude mirando sus brillantes y hermosos ojos negros , si pudiera perderme en ellos lo aria con gusto y no me gustaría salir de allí nunca más.-¿lista para ir a mi casa?.

-Si claro –comento mirándome fijamente también a los ojos , creo que pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos cuando agregó- estoy lista ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto ella me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras se apoyaba en mi brazo y me miraba sonriente. Durante el trayecto a casa no hablamos mucho, sólo cosas estúpidas. En ese momento agradecía que Rose y Edward hayan ido a comprar unas cosas sino estarían muertos de la risa con mis grandes temas de conversación que iban desde el tiempo hasta la próxima gira de imagine dragons por el país

-Me gusta imagine dragons-dijo Alice mientras le subía el volumen a la canción que sonaban en la radio – y a ti ¿Qué banda te gusta? .

-imagine dragons es buena pero muchísimo mejor es radiohead y estoy seguro que lo sabes. ¿iras al concierto que imagine dragons dará en Seattle?

-No, no creo tengo que ahorrar, en un mes está de cumpleaños Bella y no sé qué regalarle.

-Vamos, digo vamos juntos yo te invito.

-¡Gracias!-saltó de emoción mi compañera , para luego abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla, cuando un semáforo nos detuvo se acercó para susurrarme en el oído:- Eres una buena persona, no tienes por qué perder el tiempo conmigo y no tienes que tenerme lástima porque no puedo ir a un concierto.

-No lo pierdo Ali , eres mi amiga y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y si a los dos nos gusta la banda ¿por qué no puedo invitarte?. No seas tonta y dime que si vendrás.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

Al llegar a casa estaba mamá en la cocina esperándonos mientras cocinaba la cena , dejé que Alice se pusiera cómoda en el salón mientras le avisaba que ya habíamos llegado.

-Alice, cariño-dijo mi madre cuando la vio e iba a abrazarla-¿sabes que te conozco desde que eras una recién nacida?

-No, no lo sabía pero creo que mamá tiene una foto con usted en casa.

-y ¿Cómo está Reneé? , hace mucho no se de ella.

-Yo tampoco se mucho de mamá, Bella habla más con ella yo … no me gusta hablar con mamá siempre que lo hacemos terminamos peleadas y diciendo cosas que nos duelen a ambas.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? , tú y tu madre se querían mucho , ni con Bella la vi tan maternal como contigo aunque claro tu eres la menor y obviamente te iba a consentir más.

-No lo sé yo…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piano de Edward – ¡Jasper nunca me dijiste que tenías un piano!-exclamó visiblemente alterada y sollozando.

-No pensé que fuera importante-dije yendo a su lado mientras trataba de calmarla.

-¡Me quiero ir, por favor sácame de aquí, no quiero estar aquí! –lloraba visiblemente alterada , mientras trataba de tomar sus cosas y correr.

-Alice cálmate ¿sí? Es solo un piano, no te ara nada.

-No entiendes, nadie entiende-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía corriendo hacia el bosque que rodeaba mi casa.

Perdí su rastro muy rápido pero tenía que seguir buscándola ya que iba a anochecer y se iba a perder en ese oscuro bosque. La encontré llorando frente a un tranquilo lago mientras veía a la nada.

-Debes creer que soy una loca o algo así , no sé qué decirte, primero lo de la cafetería y luego esto. Lo siento

-No te preocupes ¿estás bien?-pregunté chequeandola rápidamente con la mirada.

-si, gracias.

Me senté a su lado y la abrasé mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho, era como una pequeña gatita que necesitaba protección, era mi sus brasos en mi cuello para poder acomodarce mejor mientras la asujetaba por la cintura.

-¿estás mejor?-pregunte un poco nervioso, nunca la había tenido así de cerca.

-Sí gracias –dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad-eres un gran amigo, gracias por todo.

No sé por qué pero tenía su cara tan cerca de la mía que no lo pude evitar, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la bese de manera suave y tierna, sus labios eran muy dulces y me daban ganas de tener más de ellos , más de su sabor dulce y embriagante. Quería profundizar aún más el beso, hacerlo más pasional para poder llevarme su esencia para siempre pero aunque ella hubiera correspondido el beso lo frenó de golpe.

-Creo que tengo que irme-dijo levantándose rápidamente-, mañana nos vemos.

-Ali… yo lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.

-Bueno como sea –dijo visiblemente enojada-quiero que sepas que aunque en el instituto digan que soy una perra en verdad no lo soy. Si es una apuesta espero que la ganes, es decir, ya era raro que alguien se portara amable conmigo así como así.

-No es una apuesta Ali , si te besé es porque de verdad quería hacerlo y no me arrepiento de el beso , el beso estuvo bien. Pero creo que debió de haber sido más adelante cuando nos conociéramos más.

-Como digas me tengo que ir , nos vemos luego ¿vale?

La vi irse en la dirección que lleva a la carretera y decidí irme a mi casa pensando en cada instante en el beso y las sensaciones nuevas que el beso provocó en mí , en que quería más besos como este y todos con Alice ¿Cómo era posible que me gustara tanto y en tan poco tiempo?.

Al llegar a casa después de 2 horas me sorprendí que a mi celular llamara un número desconocido.

-Diga-dije un poco molesto por la interrupción de mis pensamientos.

-Jasper , es Bella …¿por casualidad Alice no está contigo?

-No, ya se fue ¿por qué?

-Porque aún no llega y creo que le pasó algo…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, no quedo tan genial pero la prox. Semana mejorara lo juro . La prox. Semana porque tengo pruebas de lunes a viernes y debo estudiar asi que nos vemos el 20 , gracias por sus reviews y sus follows, favoritos, etc. *-***


	10. capitulo9: novedad

Jasper POV:

Nunca supe bien que fue lo que le pasó a Alice esa noche, solo recibí una llamada a medianoche diciéndome que había llegado a casa y que estaba bien, tampoco volví a hablar con ella ni a recibir aviones de papel de parte de Emmett. Fue como si entre nosotros se hubiera creado una nueva barrera que ya nadie podía romper. Desde ese fatídico miércoles la distancia se hiso más que insoportable entre nosotros, por mi culpa también alejé aún más a Edward de Bella , haciendo que su "amistad" terminara de la misma forma abrupta con la que empezó.

Ha pasado un mes desde ese día y digamos que las cosas han cambiado, desde que terminamos el trabajo de literatura Alice dejó de dirigirme la palabra, cuando se veía obligada a sentarse a mi lado en química ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme. ¿Tanto daño le hice con un simple beso? , esa pregunta rondó mi cabeza durante todo el mes y aun no le encontraba respuestas. Decidí que un mes era demasiado tiempo y que hablaría con ella como sea.

-Alice-la llamé cuando se dirigía a su auto en el estacionamiento- ¿Podemos hablar?.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres Hale? –eso era nuevo ¿desde cuando Alice me llamaba por mi apellido o es que le está aprendiendo mañas a su hermana?.

-¿Por qué ya no hablamos?, desde lo que pasó en mi casa ni siquiera te dignas a dirigirme la palabra, es más me tratas como si no nos conociéramos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó con un paso lento y decidido, tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y con la mano que quedo libre me acarició la mejilla y la enredo en mi nuca. Se fue acercando poco a poco para luego besarme de manera tierna y tortuosamente lenta como si tuviera miedo al rechazo. Le correspondí el beso inmediatamente, en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo , no me importaba que la mitad del instituto nos estuviera viendo o que pronto todo Forks hablaría de nosotros. Solo estaba ella regalándome su dulzura a través de sus labios y envolviéndome en algo de lo que no quisiera escapar ni por todo el oro del mundo. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso, junté nuestras frentes y la miré fijamente a los ojos mientras ella me regalaba su más hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-Te amo Ali –dije bajo el hechizo de sus brillantes y luminosos ojos negros, este fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que la amaba desde el primer día en que la vi y que solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo que sentía-, como a nada y nadie en el mundo.

-También te amo –dijo ella con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas -, pero tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿de qué?.

-De que esto sea un sueño y se acabe mañana.

Silencié su boca con otro beso , quedándonos abrazados durante mucho tiempo, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ese día cambiaría el curso de mi vida y de la de Alice tal vez para siempre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar abrasados a través de un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca del instituto.

Rosalie POV:

Había evitado a Emmett con éxito durante todo un mes , incluso hice yo sola nuestro trabajo de literatura. Todo para no verle, pero lo extrañaba enormemente y no había noche en la que no soñara con el beso que nos dimos y con su continuación a algo más apasionado que un simple beso. Lo peor de todo era que yo aun estaba de novia con Royce y no me arriesgaría a terminar solo por una ilusión o un amor platónico.

Royce y yo veníamos saliendo juntos hace más de 7 meses, no iba a dejar que una simple ilusión con Emmett arruinara todo lo que había logrado y construido. Además estoy segura de que mi padre jamás en la vida ni aunque estuviera de copas me dejaría salir con Emmett, en cambio a Royce lo aprobaba y lo consideraba un buen chico digno de salir conmigo.

En otro ámbito de mi vida mi gran amiga María lo único que quería era ser mi cuñada o algo así , creo que la chica se obsesionó con mi pobre hermano y lo peor es que este ni caso le hace , es como si fuera invisible para él, aunque yo sé muy bien porque no le presta atención a María y es porque Jasper babea literalmente por Alice y ella tampoco le hace caso , o bueno lo evita y es muy notorio , pero yo sé que mi hermano es muy terco para sus cosas y algún día tarde o temprano conseguirá aunque sea una cita con Alice eso es cuestión de tiempo ya lo verán. Lo preocupante es María, la conozco y cuando le obsesiona un chico no hay poder humano para hacerla desistir de elección.

-Rose, Rose , Rose-gritó María a mi lado-¿supiste lo que pasó en los estacionamientos con Jasper?.

-No , ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté algo preocupada , es decir, si mi hermano se metía en problemas tendría que ir a ayudarlo.

-Se está besando con la maldita perra de Alice –no pude evitar sonreír ante esa frase, no es que pensara que Alice es un ángel caído del cielo , pero si a mi hermano lo hace feliz yo también seré feliz por él, pero creo que María no compartía mi opinión- ¿Te alegras porque esa mujerzuela salga con tu hermano?.

-Joder María tienes que reconocer que Jasper quería a Alice desde antes y que a ti ni caso te hace.

-Gracias Rose, eres una gran amiga, yo también te quiero-murmuró muy enojada María para luego irse por donde había venido.

Yo seguí con mi camino hacia la clase de matemáticas nivel básico por no decir principiante , justo cuando iba a entrar vi a Emmett mirándome profundamente mientras hablaba con Bella al otro lado del pasillo, sentí mis mejillas arder cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mí.

-Hola Rose –preguntó sonriéndome y con sus ojitos llenos de alegría-¿Cómo está la Barbie más sexi de toda la juguetería?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, oye al parecer somos cuñados, tú ya sabes que quiero a Ali como a una hermana y más le vale al ricitos de oro ese que no la haga sufrir en lo más mínimo sino quiere perder una parte muy importante que tenemos los hombres en la entrepierna.

-No te preocupes, no creo que a mi hermano le guste quedarse sin descendencia-él rio con ganas ante mi comentario y añadí:- Pero más le vale a Alice no hacerlo sufrir sino la mato yo misma y no me importaría romperme las uñas en eso.

-Alice no le hará nada, te lo puedo jurar y dártelo por firmado.

-Ha sí ¿y cómo lo sabes? – le desafié mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

-Porque ella nunca se ha enamorado y ha de tener miedo-puse una cara muy sorprendida y creo que hasta abrí la boca un poco para procesar la información-, deduzco que creías que Alice y Bella hacen de todo y con todos…-negó con la cabeza riendo con amargura para luego añadir:- Rose pasando a otro tema, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella y Alice y yo le organizamos una fiesta, si quieres ve y lleva a alguien pero una cosa ni se te ocurra llevar al imbécil de Royce a no ser que quieras que los chicos de la Reservación, Ali y yo lo castremos con tenazas de electricista.

-¿Por qué odian tanto a Royce?-pregunté intrigada y molesta.

-¿odio? No, rencor y rabia eso es lo que sentimos por el idiota ese. Créeme que tu noviecito está vivo gracias a mí porque cuando Ali se enteró de lo que le hizo a Bella estaba decidida a matarlo con sus propias manos. Créeme la Alice que hace escándalos en la cafetería es un gatito tierno de salón comparada con la fiera que defiende a su familia cuando la lastiman.

Iba a preguntar qué cosa le hiso Royce a Bella pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y me vi obligada a entrar a clases, me quede pensando en Royce y de donde se conocía con Bella , es decir yo sabía que Royce vivió años antes en Alaska pero de Bella no sabía nada , según mi hermano Bella y su familia son nómades y no pasan más de seis meses en un mismo lugar , asi que ¿Por qué Bella conoce a Royce?.

Edward POV

Lo que pasó con mi primo y su no sé si novia Alice era el rumor del día , todos hablaban sobre ello.

-¿Viste que la gótica se besó con Jasper? – oi que preguntó Jessica a Mike un puesto más atras con un tono de malicia en su voz.

-Claro , ¿Quién no lo vio?. Pero ¿son novios?-pregunto Mike siguiéndole el juego.

-Que va, esa chica lo debe querer para solo pasar el rato. Es decir se nota a leguas que se ha acostado con la mitad de la Reservación, todos lo saben Alice Brandon y Bella Swan son unas perras asesinas, yo creo que es cierto eso de que sedujeron a sus padres y luego los mataron.

Bella entró en ese momento y se sentó a mi lado, por supuesto los comentarios de Jessica y Mike terminaron de inmediato.

-Hola Bella , ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté con timidez producto del mes en que no cruzamos miradas ni palabras.

-Bien, creo que mi hermana y tu primo nos sorprendieron a todos-rio Bella, nunca la había visto reír o sonreír y ahora me daba cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa preciosa y una risa musical y contagiosa que me hiso reir con ella.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegó la hora de salida , en el estacionamiento pude divisar a Alice tomada de la mano de Jasper y a Emmett hablando con un chico que estaba montado en una moto. Con Bella nos acercamos hasta quedar a la altura de Alice.

-Nos vemos en la noche –dijo el tipo al que reconocí como Jacob, el dueño del bar Twilight cerca de la Reservación- Bella –llamó a mi acompañante quien me dejo solo excusándose con una sonrisa- Sube, nos vamos a dar una vuelta, yo te llevo de regreso a casa.

-Claro pero que no sea hasta muy tarde, mañana tenemos colegio aunque sea viernes.

-No te preocupes –Bella le sonrió y se subió a la moto dándole su bolso a su hermana-¿te pusiste el casco?.

-¿Cuándo me viste a mi usando casco? –preguntó ella de forma irónica antes de que la moto partiera a toda velocidad en dirección a La Push.

-Muy bien –saltó la pequeña Alice con su voz aguda y cantarina dirigiéndose hacia Emmett- ¿está todo listo para ir al centro comercial?

-Sí enana duende mutante con sobredosis de energía- dijo Emmett revolviéndole el cabello- , no sé si a Bella le guste lo de la fiesta sorpresa.

-Le gustará como todo lo que ago por ella, por algo somos hermanas. Bueno Emmett será mejor que nos vallamos ya sabes que no hay tiempo que perder-avanzo hacia donde estaba Jasper y se dieron un suave beso en los labios- nos vemos luego Jazz, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero bonita-dijo mi primo despidiéndose de Alice mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y le daba otro beso.

-Sí ya sabemos que el amor es hermoso y muy tierno-masculló Emmett fingiendo asco-, pero no lo hagan empalagoso. Ricitos-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Jasper-mañana en la noche tu y yo hablaremos seriamente, nadie se pone de novio con la que es mi mejor amiga de por vida para siempre hasta que todas las estrellas se acaben y todo el mundo y los extraterrestres se mueran incluso más allá de eso, sin saber las reglas y las consecuencias.

-No te preocupes Emm-dijo mi primo riendo como si fueran viejos amigos- mañana me dices las advertencias y todo eso.

Después de un rato más de bromas y chistes Alice y Emmett se subieron al auto , o mejor dicho Emmett la arrastró al auto ya que la chica no paraba de hablar sobre comprar globos, serpentinas, máscaras, velas, luces de neón y regalos entre otras cosas. Mientras tanto Jasper reía como idiota hasta que el auto se fue llevándose el motivo de su risa.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-pregunté bastante enojado ya que no entendía nada.

-Nada, solo que Alice y yo nos hicimos novios y que mañana vamos todos al cumpleaños de Bella.

-Sí lo del cumpleaños lo entendí, pero me tienes que explicar eso de que Alice y tu son novios porque aun no lo entiendo, es decir hace 2 días llorabas literalmente por los rincones y ahora eres su novio y hasta amigo de él chico que parece oso.

-¿Celoso?-preguntó riendo.

-No, no me gustan las enanas con exceso de energía- añadí sonriendo haciendo que la risa de Jasper cesara y fuera reemplazado por un perfecto ceño fruncido.

-Hola,-gritó Rosalie abrazando a Royce-, mi novio viene con nosotros… ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar mañana pero no creo porque aun no salgo de vacaciones del colegio y me quedan 2 semanas de tortura , pero en fin xd …. Perdon por lo mal que quedo el capitulo el próximo será mejor porque tendre más tiempo ahora voy de salida a comprar un libro ( la huésped *-*). Nos vemos cuando actualice y gracias por todo el apoyo.**


	11. capitulo10: el inicio

Jasper POV

¿Cómo empecé mi noviazgo con Alice?. Esa es una pregunta para la que aún no tengo respuesta. Fue algo extraño ya que caminábamos por el parque hasta que me pregunté qué pasaría de aquí en adelante con nosotros.

-Ali-la llame mientras ella caminaba por la cuneta de la calle.

-Dime –dijo cuándo se giraba para mirarme.

-¿Qué somos?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos-, es decir, ¿seguimos siendo amigos?.

-Sí, somos amigos… nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos –dijo sentándose en una banca, yo me senté a su lado entretanto tomaba una de sus manos.

-Pero los amigos no se besan, ni se dicen que se aman de la forma en la que yo te quiero…¿entonces que somos?.

-Mmm no lo sé, novios es una palabra importante y nunca he tenido uno. Tu que tienes cara de haber sido novio antes ¿Qué comen los novios? , ¿Cada cuánto hay que sacarlos a pasear? Yo no se nada de eso, nunca he estado de novia con alguien o algo así.

-¿Sabes? , tú tienes cara de ser mi próxima novia por tiempo indefinido, ¿Quieres aceptar? , te prometo que te sacaré a pasear y te daré de comer todos los días, seré un buen novio, incluso te daré agua y te diré lo hermosa que eres todos los días que estemos juntos.

-Si quiero, pero sé que cuando te enteres de mis secretos te alejaras de mí y me romperás el corazón.

-Ali, nada puede ser tan terrible como para alejar a las personas de ti, además no me importa tu pasado me conformo con ser parte de tu futuro.

-Lo mío si lo es , pero confórmate con saber que algún día te lo contare y que confío en ti más de lo que he confiado antes en cualquier persona.

Pensaba en esto mientras llegábamos a casa con Royce incluido. Era extraño, pero desde lo que pasó con Royce y Alice en la cafetería no confiaba en él ni en las miradas que le dirigía a mi hermana. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo me decía que él tiene mucho que ver con la forma de ser de Alice y principalmente de Bella. Creo que a mi primo le pasaba lo mismo, ya que no dejaba de mirar a Royce por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegamos vi un auto extraño estacionado a la salida de la casa, vi la patente y venía desde Arizona específicamente desde Phoenix. Al entrar se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer que no conocía y la voz consiliadora de mi madre desde la cocina.

-Tienes que quedarte tranquila-le decía mi madre a la mujer-, estoy segura de que ella aun te quiere, es decir, eres su madre.

-Me odia y lo peor es que tiene razón-dijo la mujer con sollozos- Por mi culpa le arruiné la vida y tal vez para siempre. Fui tan estúpida ¿por qué no le creí? , ¿Por qué me cegué tanto?...

-No sé qué le haya pasado a Alice, pero si hablas con ella puede que se arregle. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella, aprovecha y habla con ella. Está de más decir que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que estimes conveniente.

Al escuchar la conversación la cara de Royce se tensó de inmediato y comenzó a pasearse intranquilo por el salón.

-¿Amor?-preguntó nerviosa Rose-¿Qué sucede?.

-Nada Rose , es solo que esa mujer , la que está hablando con tu madre no me da confianza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi madre salió acompañada de una mujer alta, cabello café y ojos azules. Se parecía bastante a Bella y, su único parecido con Alice era una pena gigante en sus ojos y la nariz que era igual de perfilada que la de mi pequeña y hermosa princesa.

-Hola hijos-nos saludó mamá con un beso,para luego tomar de la mano a la mujer que la acompañaba-esta es Renée Dwyer, es una de mis mejores amigas y la madre de Bella y Alice.

-Hola –saludó sonriendo Renée, pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando llegó al rostro de Royce- Esme, querida ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.

-Claro, ven acompáñame a preparar el té.

Cuando las dos mujeres se fueron no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando mamá llamó a Rosalie con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación. En cuanto se fue Edward , Royce y yo nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, la verdad es que yo esperaba que Royce se fuera para ir al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de Bella y , tal vez poder encontrarme con Alice , pero con mi adorado cuñado la cosa era más que complicada.

Rosalie POV

Cuando entré a la cocina la señora Renée ya se habia ido , solo estaba mamá en la mesita de centro y me miraba de una manera que solo podía significar una cosa: problemas , y problemas serios y graves.

-Rose , cariño ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó mi madre con la seriedad en el rostro.

-Claro mami –respondí sentándome frente a ella- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada… Rosalie ¿Cómo conociste a Royce?.

-Lo conocí en una fiesta hace año y medio, Jasper también lo conocía, de hecho eran amigos y comenzamos a salir y ser novios hace siete meses.

-Vale, vale –dijo aun preocupada-¿pero sabes por qué tu padre lo aprobó verdad?.

-Sí porque conoce a su padre y son amigos.

-Exacto, pero eso no significa que sea un buen chico Rose.

-¿Me estás diciendo que termine?-pregunté algo alterada –porque si es así escúchame bien nunca pero nunca lo voy a hacer –esto último lo dije gritando , pese a que tuviera mis dudas con Emmett yo aún amaba a Royce ¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?.

-No me grites que soy tu madre y no te estoy pidiendo que termines te estoy obligando a que termines la relación.

-¿Pero por qué? Royce es todo un caballero y me ama. Mira –dije sacando la rosa que todos los días me daba para confirmar nuestro amor-todos los días me da rosas mamá ¿Qué hombre hace eso ahora? Ni papá ni mi hermano son tan románticos y caballerosos como lo es Royce.

-Me importa un comino si es el mismísimo caballero de la Mancha o la perfección con piernas. Escúchame bien Rosalie Lillian Hale no te quiero volver a ver junto a ese joven nunca más ¿está claro?.

-¡Es injusto mamá! , te odio no puedes hacerme esto-dije mientras salía llorando hacia mi cuarto y me derrumbaba sobre la almohada. Estaba segura de que Bella Swan tenía que ver con esto y mañana la encararía y le exigiría la verdad como que me llamo Rosalie Hale.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xd … el miércoles tratare de actualizar *-* y empezara con el pov de Edward que quedo pendiente … gracias por seguir este fic y nos vemos cuando actualice.**


	12. capitulo11: secreto 1 Bella

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy importante en mi vida que partió ayer hacia la vida eterna :c aunque yo no le demostrara que la quería lo hacia con toda el alma y bueno dejare de decir cosas deprimentes y vamos con el capitulo que me servirá para desahogarme un pokito.**

Edward POV.

Rosalie parecía una loca después de la conversación que tuvo con mamá, se paseaba y tiraba todas las cosas de su habitación provocando un ruido digno de un huracán. Incluso creíamos que había roto las ventanas y los espejos. Estábamos todos abajo esperando a ver qué decisión tomaba tía Esme al respecto.

-Se ha vuelto loca-dije mirando a tia Esme con el ceño fruncido- si sigue rompiendo cosas se hará daño.

-Es mejor esto a que pase lo otro –dijo mirando al suelo Renée-, ninguna mujer se merece lo que ese tipo hace y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a mis niñas.

-Deberíamos denunciarlo –dijo el tío Carlisle serio.

Miré de reojo a Jasper y me di cuenta de que él tampoco sabía de que hablaban mis tíos. Se limitó a alzar los hombros y a seguir hablando con la madre de Bella y Alice, al parecer tenían muchas cosas que decirse ahora que Jasper era novio de la chica de cabello negro.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí al cuarto de Rosalie y , cuando entré la mitad de los floreros y cosas de vidrio estaban destrozados, los vestidos hechos añicos y Rosalie estaba acurrucada en su cama llorando.

-Rose ¿estás bien?-pregunté con cuidado para que no se alterara.

-No, mi novio –lloriqueo ella –quiero a mi novio.

-Se fue hace un rato, dijo que te quería y que mañana hablarían en el instituto.

-No es cierto, mamá lo hecho y le dijo que no volviera por su propio bien. Lo escuché todo. ¿Sabes? Creo que Bella Swan sabe algo y estoy decidida a hablar con ella o con su hermana a como dé lugar.

-¿y si le pides a Jasper que le saque información a Alice? , ahora que están saliendo puede que ella le revele algunas cosas interesantes.

-Edward –dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándome con rabia- , Jasper está como bajo hechizo ahora. Se porta como un idiota y eso que apenas lleva un día de novio con esa chica figúrate cuando lleve un mes. Estoy segura que ya debe tenerle un altar a Alice en su cuarto si es que no lo tenía de antes. ¿Edward? –preguntó ella después de un rato.

-Dime Rose

-¿Mañana me acompañarías a ir a hablar con Isabella Swan? , es que con todos esos rumores sobre ella igual me da un poquito de miedo.

-Claro Rose , yo también quiero saber que tiene que ver Bella con esto.

Bella POV: 13 de septiembre.

Me había levantado como todos los días de mi aburrida y patética vida. Aunque fuera mi cumpleaños odiaba celebrarlo y mi hermanita y su mejor amigo que ya era como mi hermano lo sabía y no me organizaban fiestas hace años y esperaba que este no fuera la excepción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritó a todo pulmón Alice haciendo que diera un brinco a mitad de la puerta de la cocina- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Hoy es tu día y puedes hacer lo que quieras… ¡ya se! Vamos al centro comercial y…..

-para, para, para –la detuve antes de que el monstruito Alice se saliera de control – sabes que odio los cumpleaños, las fiestas y los regalos. Así que lo que es yo no quiero ir al centro comercial ni a un restaurante ni quiero que te mates bailando para comprarme un regalo ¿está claro?.

-Sí –dijo con desgana y mirando hacia sus botines negros-, ¿sabes? No quiero ir al instituto y Emmett tampoco quiere ¿nos podemos quedar en casa? Di que sí, por favor – dijo mi dulce hermanita poniendo su típica cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Está bien , pero no iré en tu auto y menos en el Jeep de Emmett, iré en el mío.

-¡Bella no! –gritó Emmett saliendo de su cuarto solo en bóxers- ¿Qué no sabes lo que es reputación? , si vas en esa chatarra con ruedas nos molestaran todo el semestre.

-Uno: si sé lo que es reputación y créeme que adoro a mi auto y no es ninguna chatarra y Dos ¿Emmett por qué no te vistes?. No son horas de andar en esas fachas

-¿te incomoda? , es decir Bella soy 3 meses menor que tú ¿tienes idea de lo raro que se veria si saliéramos? Además lamento decirte que no me gustas, es decir, es obvio que yo te guste pero Bella tus eres como mi hermana lo nuestro no puede ser.

-¿lo nuestro? –pregunté sorprendida y riendo- Emmett no fumes droga te hará daño lo digo por experiencia propia. Bien yo ya me voy, por favor cuídense y no destrocen la casa en mi ausencia sino tendrán que ir a por lo menos 30 concursos de baile mensuales para pagar los daños.

-No te preocupes. Adiós Bella –dijeron al unísono y abrazándose como si fuesen niños buenos, rodee los ojos y salí por la puerta principal hacia el garaje donde estaba mi viejo Chevy para subirme y partir al instituto.

Al llegar apagué la radio y me miré en el espejo retrovisor: llevaba puesta una polera de tiritas negra , un chaleco delgado negro y unos jeans negros con botas negras a juego. Los jeans iban surcados con unas cadenas que me daban un aspecto más roquero. También llevaba un collar en forma de cruz , pese a no creer mucho en Dios por no decir nada me gustaba ese collar ya que tanto la parte superior como inferior de la cruz eran de un hermoso rojo sangre.

Me delinie los ojos antes de salir del auto para encontrarme con las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Fruncí el ceño y los miré con odio mientras tomaba mi bolso y caminaba hacia el edificio.

-Bella –gritó una voz de una mujer a la que no reconocí hasta que me gire: Rosalie Hale – creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos –dije con el tono más hostil del que fui capas

-Claro que si , tu inventaste algo de Royce estoy segura y por eso mi mamá me prohibió verlo.

-Yo no he inventado nada-dije mirándola con desprecio, no es que Rosalie me cayera mal, de hecho creo que es una buena chica pero estaba tocando una fibra sensible de mi vida y no se lo iba a permitir- Haber niñita dime exactamente lo que quieres.

-Quiero la verdad Swan –dijo alzando el rostro de manera orgullosa - ¡vamos no eres tan mujer!. Dime la verdad ¿o es que eres una maldita mentirosa?.

-La verdad así que la nenita quiere la verdad. Veamos qué tan lista eres rubiecita ¿Tu sabes a que se dedicaba tu suegro?.

-Claro que si –dijo ella con seguridad- es médico y trabaja con papá.

-Mmmm Incorrecto mi querida Rose- dije de manera irónica y paseándome a su alrededor , por suerte a esa hora el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío ya que le iba a confesar esa parte de mis secretos que ella exigía- , esa es una fachada, como la de Alice , Emmett o incluso la mía, aunque debo decir que la familia de Royce sabe mentir y muy bien.

-¿Y según tu a que se dedican? –preguntó creyendo que me intimidaba.

-Trata de blancas ¿te suena o tengo que explicarte de que se trata?.

-¡No! , ¡es imposible! Eres una perra mentirosa, deja de mentir Swan.

-No miento, Royce se dedica a eso. Trafican mujeres de preferencia vírgenes para prostituirlas en Canadá o México. Rose creo que tienes que saber algo de mí, no somos amigas pero confió en ti y te lo diré para que sepas lo que tienes que hacer ¿vale?

-Sí –dijo ella llorando, de verdad me enternecía verla así y saber que ese maldito de Royce la pudo haber llevado a un abismo sin fin.

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana y comencé con mi historia:

-Tenía 14 años cuando le conocí en New York, vivía sola con mi hermana y Emmett en un pequeño departamento del centro. Royce era mi mejor amigo, o al menos eso pensé y los cuatro pasábamos hermosas tardes juntos. Al poco tiempo Royce me dijo que me amaba que no podía vivir sin mí, yo era tonta y me entregué a la fantasía del primer amor. Al principio todo era muy romántico, pero Alice comenzó a dudar del amor que me juraba Royce, según ella algo en su mirada había cambiado.

"-Bella –me decía a veces- no confíes demasiado en Royce, algo en su mirada me dice que no es el mismo de antes.

-¡No! –decía yo enojada, estaba ciega y , en vez de verla como mi hermana la veía como a alguien que me quería quitar a mi novio- ¡Tú estás celosa porque a ti nadie te quiere y nadie nunca te va a amar!.

Obviamente no era lo que pensaba pero lo decía por defenderme, me dolía decirle esas cosas pero en esos momentos no pensaba en el daño que le causaba en su autoestima. Royce se aprovechó de la situación tensa con mi hermana y , comenzaba a decirme que huyera con él que Alice era una carga que yo no tenía por qué soportar, que ella era una mal agradecida y que el sabia como liberarme de ella. Aunque parezca imposible me convenció de eso pero yo pensé que hablaba de buscar a su padre o algo así pero él se refería a venderla a un turco en Latinoamérica que gustaba de niñas vírgenes y de la edad de mi hermana.

-Mira Bella , mi amigo el turco la cuidará bien. Hará amigas y dejara de molestarnos, además de que le enseñara lo que es la sumisión y la disciplina.

-No lo sé, es mi hermana no puedo dejarla con cualquiera ¿por qué no la dejamos con tu tía en Texas? , dijiste que era de confianza y que quería una niña a quien cuidar , podríamos mudarnos cerca de ahí e ir a visitarla de vez en cuando.

-¡No, no, no Bella! Tú tienes que ir a Texas y tu hermana con el turco ese es el plan.

Era obvio que no había ninguna tia en Texas sino que era un burdel en el límite del país. La noche en la que acordamos partir Alice había salido con… una amiga y Emmett tenía que hacer un trabajo en casa de un compañero de curso. Estaba sola y él llego azotando la puerta y visiblemente ebrio.

-Bella , preciosa ven aquí –me acerqué a él con desconfianza y me besó de una forma salvaje como nunca me había besado antes- eres tan hermosa serás la prostituta más exitosa de toda Texas y sus alrededores y esperemos que tu hermana siga virgen porque con esa cara de ángel que tiene, el turco la va a desvirgar bastante rápido y la hará su favorita.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamé totalmente fuera de mí , lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era proteger a mi hermana como fuera, Royce me tenía abrazada y me sujetaba por el cuello mientras sus manos descendían por mi escote- ¡Suéltame!, ¡No me toques , déjame! –lloraba pero eso parecía gustarle y … no te obligaré a escuchar lo que viene luego pero todo se resume en una sola palabra: me violo y me dejó tirada en el suelo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Alice y cuando me vio desnuda y rodeada de sangre me abrazó y me dijo que nunca me dejaría sola y que no importaba lo que yo hubiera hecho o dicho de ella , que ella me quería igual y por sobre todas las cosas.

Pasaron algo así como 3 meses y tenía síntomas de embarazo más el atraso. Fui al medico y me confirmaron lo que más temía: estaba embarazada del chico que me había violado e intentado vender, asumirlo fue difícil. Se me pasó por la mente abortar pero lo descarté cuando comencé a querer a mi bebé. Alice y Emmett también le querían y se alegraban por la noticia, pero una tarde mientras iba a comprar ropa para mi bebé Royce me tapó la boca con un paño con cloroformo. Cuando desperté estaba en mi departamento y tenía los brazos y piernas amarrados.

-¿Sabes Bella? –dijo él acercándose a mí con unas pinzas bastante largas – yo no quiero ser padre y asi embarazada no me sirves para el negocio ya que no eres virgen… Lo siento Bellita- cuando terminó de decir esto me abrió las piernas y comenzó a sacar a mi bebé por partes desde mi interior. Grité, lloré y supliqué pero él no terminó hasta que no dejó a los restos de mi bebé a mi lado y a mí desangrándome y llorando. Cuando mi hermana llegó a casa lo único que oí fue un grito desgarrador de su parte mientras envolvía los restos de mi bebé en una manta y llamaba una ambulancia."

-Espero Rose que me creas –dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas- si quieres pregúntale a Alice ella te dirá lo mismo que yo.

No me respondió así que me levanté de su lado y camine hacia el baño de las chicas para en una puerta encender lentamente un cigarrillo de marihuana mientras lloraba intensamente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar mañana y en el prox. Capitulo es el cumpleaños de Bella saludos *-***


	13. capitulo12: cumpleaños parte 1

Alice POV

Después de despedirnos de Bella Emmett y yo soltamos nuestro abrazo y nos pusimos a trabajar, bueno él se fue a vestir y yo a trabajar en armar la gran fiesta de Bella.

Me arremangué mi polerón pero me di cuenta que en mis muñecas aún se notaban algunas cicatrices de la noche anterior, si Bella o Emmett las veían me matarían y enterrarían en el patio, lo mejor era taparlas pero mi vestido para el cumpleaños era sin mangas , tendría que usarlo con guantes y…

-Si crees que no me he dado cuenta te equivocas –dijo Emmett mirándome con pena desde la escalera mientras bajaba lentamente- , sé que te cortas todas las noches Ali pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?

-Tu sabes lo que provoca una anestesia, te tranquiliza, te hace olvidar un poco el dolor. Eso mismo me hace cortarme, me libera, me hace sentir bien. Las personas tienen distintas anestesias algunas toman hasta perder la memoria otras escuchan música, escriben, otras se drogan como Bella y mi anestesia es cortarme y yo pensé que ya lo entendías.

-Trato pero me duele ver que te haces daño-dijo Emm ya a mi lado y abrazándome- Bella y tu son iguales siempre prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir. Deberían aprender de mí que he dejado el alcohol por completo, bueno aun bebo pero no tanto como antes.

-Lo dejaste porque desde que llegamos quieres conquistar a Rosalie Hale –dije sonriendo alegremente- , y está bien que quieras cambiar por amor creo que eso es tierno.

-y tu ¿por qué no cambias por Jasper? , se te nota que lo amas y él a ti pero dudo que le guste ver a su amada novia sufriendo y cortándose por los rincones de su cuarto.

-Sí lo amo y mucho –reconocí ruborizándome- y créeme que he tratado de dejar los cortes porque él me lo pidió pero siempre que lo intento mi historia me ahoga y así es como recaigo.

-Deberías contarle lo que te pasó, es decir, se nota que no te abandonará ni te humillará como ha pasado en otros lugares cuando la verdad se descubre. Cuéntale así te sentirás menos ahogada y no te costará tanto cuando nos tengamos que ir.

-Sí, creo que le contaré pero tiempo al tiempo. No es que no confíe en él, confío en el más que nada en el mundo pero me dolería que me viera con lastima, creo que no lo aguantaría… Bien dejemos de hablar cosas deprimentes y vamos a trabajar.

Emmett iba a poner las luces en los arboles del camino de entrada de la casa mientras yo decoraba con globos y preparaba el pastel, sí yo Mary Alice Brandon iba a cocinar un pastel de chocolate, yo que nunca en la vida he cocinado algo bien aparte de la cena pero esa era la tradición que teníamos con Bella hasta que ella cumplió los 12 años.

La decoración en el salón no tardó tanto, es decir, solo tenía que colgar unos cuantos globos y poner velas y manteles en lugares estratégicos. Todo: los globos, los manteles y las velas eran de un hermoso color rosa, a Bella nunca le gustó el rosa pero yo sé lo que le conviene a mi hermanita y además era una especie de venganza después de que la deje organizar mi fiesta de los 15 y lo decoró todo de un color azul oscuro. En resumen fui la burla de toda la Reservación ya que lo celebramos en casa de Jake aprovechando que en esa época vivíamos en Canadá y no nos costaba nada ir a visitar a nuestros amigos.

-Enana-llamó Emmett entrando por la puerta de la cocina- ya termine ¿te ayudo con el pastel?

-Sí, por favor-dije pasándole un delantal de cocina.

-Bueno –dijo el oso tomando el libro de cocina donde salía la receta-primero reventar 5 huevos en la cabeza de él más pequeño de los dos y , como yo mido 1 metro 98 y tu apenas sobrepasas el metro 55… lo siento enana pero hay que seguir la receta –y , dicho esto reventó 2 huevos sobre mi pelo.

-¡¿Sabes que me acabo de lavar el cabello esta mañana?! –le grité tirándole harina y un huevo que dio justó en su cara- jajajjajaj pareces el osito de bimbo jajajjajaj.

Creo que burlarme empeoró las cosas ya que el oso me empezó a tirar harina, huevos, leche y todo lo que encontraba en la cocina. Yo no me quedaba atrás y comenzó una guerra de comida sin cuartel en la que yo obviamente no iba a perder. Estaba feliz de la vida tirándole un huevo al cabello de Emmett cuando se me ocurrió mirar mi ropa.

-¡Emmett mi ropa ya no es negra, es blanca! –Dije aguantando la risa- me veo fatal , tengo mi cabello lleno de huevos y tengo harina en partes del cuerpo donde no debería por ningún motivo del mundo haber harina.

-Te ves linda, digo podrías ir a ver a ricitos y causarle un infarto pareces la novia zombi versión 2.0

Eso no era lo peor, lo peor era como quedo la cocina: las paredes estaban llenas de masa, el piso estaba resbaloso a causa de la leche y no se distinguía muy bien lo que era masa de lo que era cocina.

-Bella nos matará –dije mirando la antes limpia y hermosa cocina- , no le gustará ver lo que le pasó a su cocina.

-¿pero para que se lo vamos a mostrar? No hay razón para arruinarle el cumpleaños. Limpiemos un poco y preparemos el pastel pero ahora de verdad.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar y preparar el pastel eran casi las 2 de la tarde, pero no me preocupaba el hecho de que Bella estuviera a punto de salir del colegio, es decir, ya le había pedido a Edward que la entretuviera un rato a la salida o la invitara a tomar un helado o algo así. En ese momento un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular:

"¿Por qué faltaste hoy al instituto? Te extrañe mucho :CCC J."

"Tenía que preparar el cumpleaños de Bella, lo siento yo también te extrañe muchísimo tkm A."

Respondí el mensaje rápido porque aún tenía que comprarle el regalo a Bella y obviamente tenía que ser un buen regalo, es decir, no se cumplen 18 años todos los días.

Jasper POV

Era extraño todo lo que pasó después de la llegada de la señora Renée a casa, es decir, de un día para el otro mis padres ya no aprobaban que Royce y Rose fueran novios y eso sí que era raro.

-Hola-se me acercó esa noche la señora Renée con un café en la mano- tú debes ser Jasper el novio de Alice.

-Sí –respondí sonriendo-, pero no llevamos mucho de novios, solo empezamos hoy.

-Para Alice eso es mucho-dijo sonriendo con alegría , pero alegría que no le llegó a los ojos-, la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que nunca se enamoraría y que era por mi culpa. En lo primero se equivocó y me alegro por eso, pero en lo segundo creo que tiene un poco de razón.

-¿Por qué usted y Alice están peleadas? , ella me contó un poco de eso pero aún no lo logro entender.

-Es más complicado que una simple pelea, y si no te lo ha contado es porque aun no está preparada pero se que te lo dirá , podría decírtelo yo , pero después de todo es su vida y yo he perdido el derecho a inmiscuirme en ella.

Después de decir eso la señora Renée se quedó pensando y noté como una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, me despedí de ella y de mis padres para ir a mi cuarto.

Pensé en hablar con Rosalie pero al entrar en su cuarto la vi profundamente dormida y decidí dejarla descansar.

Al otro día llegamos especialmente temprano al instituto, no había casi nadie cuando una vieja Chevy de los años cincuenta se estacionó en el lugar acostumbrado de Alice y sus hermanos. Para la sorpresa de todos la que bajó de ese auto tan viejo era Bella con su acostumbrado vestuario negro, esperé unos minutos para ver si bajaba mi hermosa princesa pero al parecer Bella venía sola.

Tardé en darme cuenta de que Rose y Edward ya no estaban a mi lado, para cuando volví a ver a Rosalie esta estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Rose, cariño ¿Qué tienes?-pregunté abrazándola.

-Bella me contó la verdad de por qué ellos odian tanto a Royce, es horrible-dijo llorando y gimiendo como si hubiera visto o en este caso escuchado la cosa más horrible del mundo-, no sé si creerle o hablar con Royce antes.

-Pero ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? –Pregunté consolándola- , si quieres podemos ir después del instituto a ver a Alice, ayer me dijo que quería ir de compras y no sé si yo sea un buen acompañante ¿por qué no van juntas y aprovechas de preguntarle lo que quieras?

-No es mala idea-dijo un poco más calmada-, pero no sé si me diga todo lo que necesito saber. Tú que eres su novio no sabes casi nada de su vida menos voy a saber yo.

Eso era verdad, en cierto modo me dolía que Alice no confiara en mí y no me digiera sus secretos, pero aun así, no creía que sus secretos fueran tan horribles como para asustarme ¿qué cosas tan malas le pueden pasar a una niña de tan solo 17 años como para que quiera mantener a todos alejados de su pasado?. No lo sabía y, desde que ella se había alejado de mí el mes pasado había abandonado mi investigación. Decidí buscar información en los computadores del instituto, lo único que encontré de ella es que había vivido en muchos lugares entre ellos Colombia, Inglaterra y Francia que no pasaba más de un año en un mismo lugar y que se iba sin dejar huellas ni rastro, era como si no quisiera que alguien la encontrara.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto tomé la decisión de que dejaría que ella me contara lo que pasaba, no podía obligarla a hablar y contarme a lo mejor cosas que le dolían recordar. Lo único que tenía realmente claro era que la amaba y que no iba a dejar que nadie la dañara nunca. Con eso siendo lo único claro en mi mente me dispuse a ir a hablar con Rosalie para así saber a que atenerme cuando viera de nuevo a Royce.

Edward POV

Lo había escuchado absolutamente todo, me parecía imposible que una persona pudiera seguir viva después de todo lo que Bella había soportado. Vale , se que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal pero mi prima me había pedido que me quedara cerca por si las cosas con Bela se salían de control , pero nunca pensé que iba a enterarme así de la verdad que Isabella escondía detrás de la ropa negra, la agresividad y la altanería.

-Espero Rose que me creas –dijo Bella cuando terminó su historia- si quieres pregúntale a Alice ella te dirá lo mismo que yo.

Bella se levantó y dejo a mi prima en un gran estado de shock, parecía que se iba a desmayar o algo así. No sabría decir si Rose creyó o no en la historia, lo que es yo la crei de inmediato. No quería saber qué es lo que le pasaría a Royce cuando Jasper se enterara de lo que casi le hace a su novia y ahora a su hermana, se armaría la tercera guerra mundial si es que ya mis tios no llamaron a la policía para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Corrí detrás de Bella que vi que entraba en el baño de las chicas, llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano y era bastante obvio lo que pensaba hacer, abrí con fuerza la única puerta que estaba cerrada y ahí la vi, frágil, llorando y con el cigarrillo recién encendido. Me miraba con una mezcla extraña de alegría y enojo a la vez.

-Bella –dije abrazándola-lo siento mucho. Créeme que si pudiera mataría a ese imbécil.

-No, no importa, es decir, pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya casi lo he superado.

-Si lo hubieras superado no estarías con esto- dije quitándole y apagándole el cigarrillo de droga-¿me dirás que pasó después?.

-Sí, después llegó Emmett al departamento, la ambulancia aun no llegaba y Alice parecía una loca, recuerdo que tenía un cuchillo carnicero en las manos y que Emmett intentaba detenerla mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

"-Yo a ese hijo de perra lo mato –decía Ali llorando- , lo voy a hacer sufrir, quiero que muera, que pague, que no haya sangre en sus venas. Lo quiero muerto, Bella es un ángel ¿por qué le hiso esto?

-Cálmate Ali-dijo Emmett quitándole por fin el cuchillo-, no te manches las manos de sangre por él , Bella nos necesita más que nunca ahora y no creo que le guste saber que su hermanita está en la cárcel por asesinato. Aunque para ser justos yo también quiero matarlo y con gusto te haría compañía en la cárcel.

Después de eso perdí la conciencia y no desperté sino hasta 2 semanas después y en el hospital. El doctor me dijo que aún podía tener hijos pero que iba a ser peligroso, que había perdido mucha sangre y que Alice me había donado un poco para que pudiera despertar. Pasó el tiempo y creo que vi en mi hermana como a una hija y después de todo lo siento así, la he criado durante mucho tiempo y pensar que casi la pierdo y que casi se la llevan lejos me hace sentir fatal y culpable.

Nunca pensamos que nos encontraríamos con Royce aquí en Forks, siempre pensamos que era el pueblo más seguro , pero en fin el pasado siempre te persigue…"

-Lamento todo lo que te pasó, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes para evitarte todo ese sufrimiento.

-Por algo pasan las cosas-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas-, tal vez no hubiéramos sido amigos si nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

La abrasé con fuerza y le dije que siempre contaría conmigo, en el fondo era cierto, y pensé que ahora que conocía sus secretos podríamos ser más que amigos porque ¿ya no habían más secretos cierto?...

María POV:

No podía quedarme callada ahora que sabía lo que sabía, necesitaba aliarme con alguien, es decir, yo quería a Jasper y sabía una forma infalible de hacerlo mío.

-Royce-llamé al chico que estaba sentado solo en una banca- tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó levantándose y mirándome detenidamente- Dime de una vez por todas de que se trata María.

-Tu y yo tenemos un enemigo en común –dije sonriéndole con ganas- , tú quieres a Rosalie para tus negocios y yo quiero a Jasper pero ambos nos quedamos con las ganas…

-Claro-dijo él interrumpiéndome- , si la estúpida de Bella no hubiera hablado podría haber cerrado mi trato con el burdel que quería a Rose… pero no entiendo porque tenemos en común a un enemigo tu deberías odiar a Alice no a Bella.

-Royce eres muy tonto, Alice es el camino más fácil para dañar a Bella. Esa niñita gótica con cara de angelito tiene un enemigo poderoso ¿o nunca te has detenido a pensar por qué no tiene un hogar fijo y estable? Es porque las sigue alguien muy peligroso y adivina, yo sé cómo contactarlo.

-¿Qué demonios esperas?-preguntó impaciente Royce – mientras antes se vayan de aquí más pronto obtendremos lo que deseamos.

-Paciencia- dije mirándolo divertida-, la tonta de Alice Brandon pagará caro el haberme quitado al chico que elegí para mí. Esto está recién comenzando.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar pronto sdasdadsds gran amenaza la de María ¿no? Porque como dijo ella esto está recién comenzando y los secretos aun no terminan solo están comenzando a salir a la luz…. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. capitulo13: cumpleaños parte 2

Jasper POV

Eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando nos dirigíamos a casa de Bella. En el auto íbamos mi hermana, la señora Renée y yo acompañados por un silencio increíblemente incomodo, mi hermana después que me contó y confirmo la historia de Bella con su madre no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en toda la noche, parecía bastante deprimida y no era para menos pero Rosalie era fuerte y estaba seguro de que pronto volvería a ser la Rose alegre y simpática de antes.

-¿Creen que Edward haya logrado distraer a Bella?-pregunté para iniciar una conversación de algo y así terminar con el incómodo silencio.

-No lo sé , tal vez-dijo la señora Renée mirando por la ventana- aunque es raro que Alice no le haya pedido esto a Jacob.

Miré a Rosalie quien iba a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto con el paquete de regalo sobre las piernas, tenía una mirada perdida y triste. Royce pagaría caro lo que le hiso a mi hermana y a las chicas. Mis padres decidieron denunciarlo a la policía pero el testimonio de Bella era fundamental , por eso mi padre vendría a hablar con ella más tarde.

Cuando íbamos llegando nos fijamos en las lucecitas que estaban en las copas de los árboles y que titilaban como pequeñas estrellas mostrándonos el camino hacia la gran casa blanca donde habían un montón de autos aparcados en la entrada entre los cuales reconocí el Volvo de Edward.

La señora Renée estaba visiblemente nerviosa cuando bajamos del auto, parecía querer salir corriendo o algo así. Íbamos caminando hacia la puerta de la casa a un paso tortuosamente lento, yo lo único que quería era ver a Alice y al parecer Renée quería lo mismo. Cuando tocamos la puerta un sonriente Emmett se apareció en la entrada.

-Hola Emmett –dijo la señora Renée con timidez-¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien –dijo de forma cortante-pasen , pasen- cuando iba entrando a la casa Emmett me tomó del brazo y me dijo a un volumen muy bajo-¿sabes que Alice te matará después de esto verdad?.

Yo solo atine a mirarlo de reojo mientras Rosalie terminaba de entrar y de dejar los regalos sobre una mesita. Al rato me decidí a buscar a Alice con la mirada y la encontré charlando animadamente con Jacob y un chico de unos 13 años. Pero lo que captó más mi atención fue que ella no vestía el acostumbrado color negro sino que tenía puesto un corto vestido verde esmeralda con guantes del mismo color que no sobrepasaban la muñeca y unos zapatos altos de tacón negros. Se veía realmente hermosa, aunque para ser justos ella siempre era hermosa. Me acerqué a ella y le abrase la cintura por la espalda a lo que ella se hecho hacia atrás.

-¿Sabías que te ves preciosa?-le susurré en el oído para después darle un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Sí , si lo sabía –dijo ella girándose para luego sonreírme, yo aún tenía mis manos en su cintura y ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me besaba en los labios- te extrañe mucho Jazz.

-Yo también y ¿sabes? Me encanta que tus amigos me miren como si fuera un psicópata- comenté al percatarme de la mirada por poco asesina de Jacob y del niño.

-¡Oh pero que tonta!-exclamó Alice mientras terminaba con nuestro abrazo y me tomaba de la mano para presentarme con sus amigos- chicos este es Jasper mi novio, y Jasper ellos son Jacob al que ya conoces del bar y este es Seth- dijo ella señalando al chico mientras este me sonreía- , es el hermano de Lea, a la que tampoco conoces pero que te presentaré luego.

-Hey Jasper que por fin te conozco, Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo Seth- dice que eres muy simpático y aunque no te conozca creo que es cierto.

-Hemmss… gracias –no sabía que más decir así que opté por salirme por la tangente- ¿sabes dónde está mi primo Edward?.

-Estaba con Bella hace media hora, a decir verdad parecen pareja ya que han estado todo el día juntos-cuando el chico terminó de decir esto percibí como el ceño de Jacob se fruncía y de un momento a otro se puso de pie.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Jacob llamando la atención de mi hermosa acompañante- sé que es el cumpleaños de Bella pero hace tiempo que quiero regalarte algo pero no se había presentado la oportunidad hasta hoy.

-¡Un regalo! , ¡Gracias! –Exclamo contenta Alice mientras corría a abrazarlo – dime que es.

-Espera y veras –dijo el chico mientras traía una caja con varios agujeros. Cuando Alice la abrió un pequeño cachorro labrador saltó a los brazos de mi novia- ¿te gusta?, es hijo de mi viejo perro, hace tiempo quería regalarles uno pero solo hace un tiempo se dio la oportunidad y aquí está.

-¡Es hermoso!-dijo Alice completamente feliz dando sus ya típicos brinquitos de alegría.- ¡Mira Jazz no te parece adorable!, es hermoso.

-¡¿Puedo verlo?!-exclamo Emmett haciendo un extraña aparición acompañado de mi hermana la que sonreía con un poco de pena aun en los ojos- ¡Vamos enana no seas egoísta! , te apuesto a que ni siquiera le has elegido nombre al perro.

-Claro que no , si apenas me lo regalaron.

-Pues yo si le tengo un nombre-exclamó Emmett muy pagado de si mismo- se llamará Eulalio.

-¡Ni soñarlo! , ese parece el nombre de mi abuelo –dijo Ali abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- se llamará Valentino o Chanel, está decidido.

-Los dos nombres son fatales –dijo Bella desde un rincón- ¿Por qué no le ponen Duc? , es más normal para un perro, además yo voy a ser la que va a limpiar las gracias que haga.

Después de pensarlo un poco Alice le dio la razón a su hermana y le paso al ya bautizado Duc a Emmett para que jugara con él un rato. No me había dado cuenta pero la verdad es que Alice no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre en la casa, no hasta que se separó de mi para ir a la cocina, donde la vio en la entrada pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miró con rabio por casi 3 minutos y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Pasaron casi 10 minutos en los que Alice no salía de la cocina, me decidí a ir a buscarla y cuando entré la vi tirada en el suelo con un cuchillo en la mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda estaba llena de heridas que sangraban sin parar.

-¡Ali! –Exclamé cuando me agaché a su lado y tomaba su manito-¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No esperé respuesta ya que estaba como desmayada, así que la tomé en brazos y la llevé en mi auto a mi casa rogando porque mi padre estuviera en casa en vez que en el hospital, al llegar mi madre me miró asustada.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó mamá alarmada indicándome que dejara a Alice en el sofá del salón.

-Se cortó las venas.

-Iré a buscar a tu padre al despacho, no tardo nada-dijo mamá mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Me quedé de pie al lado de Alice mientras esperaba, se veía muy frágil, tanto que daba miedo que se fuera a romper o algo así. La contemplé con cuidado durante los minutos en que mi padre demoró en llegar con todos los utensilios que necesitaba para curar y verificar que Alice se encontraba bien

-¿Los cortes son muy profundos?-me preguntó mi padre sacándole los guantes a medio poner que Alice tenia puestos.

-No lo sé, pero cuando la encontré tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba sangrando

-mmm –dijo mi padre pensativamente mientras le veía la muñeca de mi linda novia- , no fue intento de suicidio, solo se hiso daño por la sensación de dolor. Es una práctica común en algunas jóvenes que experimentan situaciones tortuosas en su vida es una práctica para sustituir el dolor psicológico o para expresar algunas emociones.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue intento de suicidio?-pregunté muy interesado con el tema.

-Los cortes son horizontales al igual que estos –dijo mi padre mientras pasaba su dedo por unas heridas ya cicatrizadas- si fueran intento de suicidio serian verticales mientras siguen la dirección de la vena.-después de eso mi padre comenzó a hacerle las curaciones mientras mamá examinaba si no habían cortes en otras partes del cuerpo.

Cuando mi papá terminó su trabajo la subí a mi cuarto y la recosté en la cama para después buscar colchas y frazadas para arroparla bien y , para que yo pudiera dormir en el sillón que había al lado de la cama. Observé a Alice con cuidado quien dormía plácidamente y sonreía de seguro por un lindo sueño, le di un beso en la frente antes de que yo mismo me hundiera en mis propios sueños.

Cuando desperté temprano en la mañana la encontré mirándome con una rabia increíble en los ojos, me invadió la sensación de deja vu cuando recordé el primer dia de clases cuando me miró con las mismas ganas de matarme que hoy tenía en sus bellos ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi mamá estaba viviendo en tu casa?-preguntó con una frialdad y un enojo que asustaba.

-Porque tu mamá quería verte y darte una sorpresa, dijo que te gustaban las sorpresas y las cosas espontaneas-respondí tratando de sonar casual y no nervioso como me encontraba.

-Esa mujer no tiene por qué darme sorpresitas ni ninguna estupidez, si quiere ver a Bella pues bien que lo haga , me da igual pero que no venga cuando yo esté en mi casa –dijo furiosa dando un gran énfasis en la palabra mi- , por mí no vería a esa mujer nunca más en la vida.

-No entiendo por qué la odias tanto, es tu mamá Alice te dio la vida.

-Bonita vida. Mira que hermosa la vida que me dio-dijo mostrando su mano llena de cortes-, ¡por su culpa pasó lo que le pasó a Bella, por su culpa estuvimos en la droga por casi dos años y aun Bella no lo supera, por su culpa soy una anoréxica con principios de depresión y por su culpa me corto todas las noches porque no aguanto el dolor, y tú aun la defiendes, créeme que cuando sepas lo que esa mujer nos hizo veremos si te quedan ganas de defenderla!.

-Si tú no me dices que pasó nunca lo sabré, además si tú te cortas o eres anoréxica es decisión tuya. No tienes que culpar a los demás de lo que tú misma te haces para llamar la atención.

-Así que me corto y soy anoréxica para llamar la atención-dijo muy enojada y poniéndose de pie para mirarme fijamente a los ojos-. Es bueno saber que eso es lo que piensas de mí , es decir, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me pudiste haber ahorrado confiar en ti y haberme enamorado de ti como una perfecta estúpida, ahora veo que Bella siempre ha tenido razón los hombres son unos malditos insensibles que lo único que hacen es jugar con los sentimientos. Gracias Jasper por demostrar que eres igual a todos los malditos hombres que he conocido en mi maldita vida.

-Alice tu sabes que yo te amo y lo sabes de sobra, no quise decir que haces lo que haces por llamar la atención, se que tienes problemas y me gustaría que confiaras en mí y poder ayudarte – tomé su mano e hice que se sentara a mi lado para luego abrazarla con cariño-, perdóname por decir lo que dije y es bueno saber que estas tan enamorada de mi como yo de ti –sonrió un poquito ante eso mientras yo miraba sus manos que poco a poco tomaron posesión de las mías- Ali ¿me dejas contar tus heridas?-pregunté con timidez mirándola a sus luminosos ojos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó totalmente extrañada.

-Para saber cuántas veces me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí para ti- ella me miró con una ternura infinita mientras se acercaba lentamente y me besaba de la manera más dulce y tierna que pudo haberlo hecho.

Bella POV

Pasar todo el día con Edward fue algo hermoso, teníamos tantas cosas en común. Nos gustaban los mismos libros, similares gustos musicales y hasta queríamos ver las mismas películas en el cine. Nunca en la vida me había divertido tanto con un chico ni siquiera cuando estaba de novia con Royce y él era "bueno", ni siquiera con Emmett y sus payasadas la había pasado tan bien.

-Bella-dijo Edward mientras terminaba su helado en el parque- , creo que tenemos que ir a tu casa, van a ser las 8 y de seguro tu hermana y Emmett han de estar preocupados.

-Está bien, vámonos-respondí con desgana a lo que Edward sonrió.

Al llegar a casa vi que todos los arboles de la entrada tenían luces y vi que habían algunos globos en la puerta ¡Ay no! , gemí interiormente, eran esos momentos en los que deseaba ser hija única, el corazón me comenzó a latir muy pero muy fuerte y creo que mi acompañante se dio cuenta porque tomó mi mano en muestra de apoyo. Al entrar a la casa vi a mi hermana, Emmett y todos mis amigos de la reservación vestidos con hermosos trajes y vestidos muy elegantes. No me había dado cuenta pero Edward también estaba de terno y corbata.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! –Chilló Alice abrazándome-ven , en tu cuarto te dejé el vestido y tengo que ponerte muy muy guapa ya que no se cumplen dieciocho años todos los días.

Mi ahora no tan dulce hermanita me llevó a rastras al cuarto donde me puso un vestido azul oscuro, unos odiosos zapatos de tacón, dejó mi pelo suelto y lo peino de modo que mis ondas enmarcaran mi rostro, me maquilló un poco puesto que estaba muy palida y me llevó rápido al salón donde todos me esperaban. No sé si fue mi idea pero Edward se pasó casi 5 minutos mirándome como un reverendo idiota.

-Bella-dijo él tomando mi mano-¿quieres bailar?

-Claro-dije fingiendo alegría-pero tienes que saber que soy un completo desastre y peligro público bailando. La bailarina de la familia es Ali no yo

-No te preocupes-dijo Edward poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera entera-yo te guio.

-¿Sabes? Ahora me caes mejor que antes-dije en medio de una de las tantas canciones que bailamos juntos- ya no te odio Cullen.

-¿Estás diciendo que podemos ser amigos?-preguntó con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Esto es bueno Swan , de aquí en adelante seremos invencibles y dominaremos el mundo-dijo riendo a lo que también reí yo- la alianza Cullen-Swan será la más genial de la historia.

-Creo que has pasado muchas horas en contacto con Emmett.

Después de charlar con todos los invitados, ya que mi hermana no estaba y nadie sabía dónde se había metido con su novio, Emmett pidió que se abrieran los regalos.

-¡Abre el mío, abre el mío! –Gritaba de emoción Emmett mientras me entregaba una caja algo rectangular-, lo he elegido yo solito sin ayuda de nadie.

-Bien, veamos que es –cuando lo abrí me puse roja de la vergüenza al descubrir que era la trilogía de 50 Sombras de Grey-. ¡Emmett, como se te ocurre regalarme esto!.

-Dijiste que querías un libro y ahí no tienes solo uno, tienes tres.

-Sí pero yo quería un libro de poemas, no de … de… de esto.

-¡Joder! hermanita que ahí hay mucha poesía, incluso creo que Alice podría necesitarlo en estos momentos.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-pregunté no enojada pero si un poco avergonzada.

-Alice y su novio no están, no creo que seas tan inocente como para creer que están jugando a las escondidas…-dijo el oso de manera sugerente y levantando las cejas.

-Emmett harias un lindo favor si te callaras y dejas de insinuar cosas estúpidas-dije ya un poco enojada por su comentario.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada, solo dije que la enana debe estar con su novio aprovechando muy bien el tiempo.

Rodeé los ojos y me dirigí a donde estaba Lea , ella me había ofrecido una droga para ser específicos una pastilla que según sus palabras te hacia volar hasta el infinito y mucho más haya, pero nunca llegué a concretarle el negocio a Lea ya que una voz familiar me detuvo en el camino.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijita-dijo la voz un tanto llorosa.

-Mamá –corrí a abrazarla mientras lloraba-, gracias por estar aquí.

-Claro que iba a estar aquí, no podía perderme el cumpleaños de mi princesa mayor-dijo limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro- te quiero hijita.

-Yo también te quiero mamá y te he necesitado mucho-después me derrumbé y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras mi mamá me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien.

Rosalie POV:

Emmett trataba siempre de subirme el ánimo en el cumpleaños, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la triste historia de Bella y Emmett lo único que hacía era que riera mientras él jugaba con el nuevo cachorro de Alice.

-Vamos Barbie-me llamaba animadamente en el solitario jardín, nos habíamos venido a jugar aquí después de que Bella abriera algunos regalos- Duc quiere jugar con la muñeca más sexi y hermosa de la juguetería.

-Pues dile a Duc que no se podrá porque me mancharé el vestido- estaba usando un ajustado vestido strapless rosa y unos tacones del mismo color- , además el perrito no es mío es de Ali ella debería jugar con él.

-Vamos Rose-dijo Emmett tomando al tierno cachorro en brazos- que todos sabemos que ricitos y la enana están haciendo cosas de gente casada. No creo que tengan tiempo de preocuparce del tierno y pobre Duc.

-Emm no creo que estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y si fuera hasí no me gustaría saber ¡Por Dios que asco es mi hermano!, creo que me debes una cita al psicólogo me traumaré de por vida.

-Una cita sí, pero no estoy muy seguro de si es al psicólogo-dijo Emmett acercándose a mí de forma muy sensual- ¿por qué no salimos a una exposición de autos en Seattle?.

-Me encantaría –dije totalmente bajo el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos , mientras me acercaba a él por no sé qué estúpida razón.

-Rose no sé si tú lo sepas pero me gustas y mucho , aunque eso quedó demostrado la noche de la inauguración del bar Twilight, sin embargo quiero que sepas que yo no soy como Royce y que quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo. Te amo-dijo ruborizándose un poco a lo que yo sonreí, se veía tan tierno de esa manera.

-Al diablo con Royce, tú también me gustas y me gustas de antes solo que no me había dado cuenta-dije feliz ahora que sabía la verdad- , puede que Royce me gustara y lleváramos tiempo saliendo pero hace un tiempo estaba confundida y mi corazón gritaba que me quedara contigo pero mi cabeza me decía que Royce era el indicado…

-¿y ahora que te dice tu cabeza y tu corazón?-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y acercándome a él de una forma rápida.

-Me dicen que tú eres el indicado y que te amo a ti y sólo a ti , que nadie nunca nos podrá separar y que pase lo que pase te quiero.

Después de eso nos fundimos en un beso que al principio fue hecho de ternura y reconocimiento pero que después se volvió más apasionado con cada minuto que pasaba. Nunca había sentido tanto con un beso, era como la sensación de volar y tener alas. Sus labios eran tan dulces, tan adictivos que simplemente tenía ganas de más.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, mañana no se si pueda subir por eso lo hago hoy jaajskasjaksjkas, los quiero y espero que estén bien. Nos vemos cuando actualice.**


	15. capitulo 14: la llamada

Alice POV:

Habían pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Bella y todo era perfecto, mi noviazgo con Jasper iba de bien a muy pero muy bien, me amaba y yo le amaba con toda la locura y la fuerza del primer amor. Siempre que salíamos me regalaba una flor o un peluche, creo que tenía mi cuarto lleno de ositos que decían "te amo", nunca pensé que el amor fuera algo real, siempre pensé desde pequeña que era algo que los libros y las películas inventaban para las niñas tontas y algo necias. Pero ahora Jasper me hizo cambiar de opinión, vivía el amor todos los días y aprendía de él cada que podía, de hecho por este amor deje de cortarme tan seguido, seria mentira decir que lo dejé por completo pero por lo menos ya no lo hago con tanta frecuencia y eso me hacía feliz, quería decir que estaba superándolo todo: la anorexia, la depresión, mi historia de vida, en fin todo.

Para Bella también la vida cambió, ya no creía que los hombres fueran unos idiotas que solo buscan divertirse y pasar un buen rato con las pobres mujeres que conquistan sino que ahora creía que los hombres pueden ser grandes amigos y todo gracias a Edward , quien pasaba largas horas del día con ella leyéndole poemas antiguos o hablando de Claro de Luna o no sé qué canción clásica. Nunca en lo que llevo viviendo sola con Bella la había visto tan contenta y lo mejor mi hermanita estaba abriendo su corazón al igual que yo lo hice y tal vez algún dia volveria a pensar en matrimonio y esas cosas pero tiempo al tiempo.

Emmett y Rosalie vivían el romance más apasionado del que fui testigo y, en el mundo del baile se pueden ver un montón de romances apasionados. Era tanto el amor que Emmett parecía que vivía con Rose en vez de con nosotras, la verdad es que estaba a punto de mandarle sus cosas. Nunca supe cómo fue la primera vez de Rosalie y Emmett , solo sé que pasó y no me interesan los detalles ni nada de eso , pero desde ese día no han parado de hacerlo por todos los rincones de la casa y cuando digo todos es todos incluso mi pobre y ya no tan santo closet, me llevé el trauma de mi vida cuando entré y los encontré en pleno acto del amor.

-¡Emmett!-grite como nunca lo había hecho mientras me tapaba los ojos.-¡¿por qué no hacen eso en otro lado por ejemplo tu cuarto?!

-Lo siento Ali es que queríamos estrenar un nuevo lugar y como tu closet es grande…. –respondió el oso tapando sus partes nobles, yo quería morir de vergüenza y para que decir Rosalie.

-Alice no sabes cuánto lo siento, me siento muy avergonzada de verdad-dijo Rose cuando terminó de vestirse y nos quedamos solas- , no debió de haber pasado o por lo menos no aquí.

-Tranquila creo que entiendo –dije tratando de calmarla-pero deberían hacer esas cosas en otro lugar más privado, y llevan tan poco tiempo juntos… Rose no es por ser mala o algo así pero no me gustaría que salieras lastimada, tienes que saber que terminando este semestre tal vez nos vayamos lejos y a lo mejor no volvemos en años.

-Lo sé Ali, pero no me importa yo amo a Emmett y lo seguiría hasta al fin del mundo y si decidí consumar nuestro amor es porque estaba segura y fue con amor y respeto, de verdad –Dijo Rose mirándome con ternura, nos quedamos en silencio después cuando Rose decidió romperlo nuevamente-¿Ali?, si tú te vas ¿Qué pasará con Jasper?, es decir, él te ama y mucho se le nota y va a sufrir demasiado si tú decides irte , ¿no has pensado en quedarte aquí para siempre?.

-No puedo quedarme Rose, no depende de mí ni de Bella ni de Emmett , es algo más oscuro y profundo que eso.

-Lo que sea que te pase puedes confiar en mí, tú has sido una buena amiga y seria horrible que tuvieras problemas serios y yo no pudiera ayudarte.

Mis problemas eran más que serios y yo sabía que todo esto que parecía un sueño desaparecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo terminaría y por una parte era mejor alejarme de Jasper , no soportaría la idea de que le hicieran daño, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de separarme de él, sé que al separarme de él todas mis heridas volverán y todo lo que he logrado este tiempo se irá al demonio.

Recuerdo que esa tarde era lunes y estábamos todos viendo una película de terror en casa de Jazz, yo me encontraba abrazada a mi novio cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y todos voltearon a ver.

-¡Uyy!-dijo Emmett besando a Rose-¿Quién te llama?

-No lo sé –respondí percatándome de la mirada preocupada de Bella- déjame contestar.

-Diga –respondí al teléfono con un poco de intriga.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?-contestó una voz que nunca en mi vida aunque pasen cien años podre olvidar-supongo que sabes que estoy cerca, muy muy cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos-, ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?.

-Te quiero a ti cariño –dijo susurrando-, nunca, aunque viajes por todo el mundo podrás esconderte de mí siempre sabré donde encontrarte y con quien estas , soy tu sombra día y noche –después de eso la llamada se cortó dejándome completamente asustada , lo único que sabía era que había llegado la hora, la hora de partir y de dejar todo esto atrás.

Bella me miró con la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que se acercaba el fin y luego asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie drásticamente al igual que yo ganándonos las miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo.

-Nos vamos –dijo Bella tomando su chaqueta y moviéndose nerviosa-, no hay tiempo que perder ¡Joder! ¿Cómo nos encontró? , en Londres tratamos de no dejar rastro.

-No lo sé Bella , no lo sé. Siempre nos encuentra, es increíble. Tal vez…

-¡No!-dijo Emmett mirándome con determinación- ni lo pienses ¿me oyes?, nos iremos lejos, tal vez Argentina o Chile y ahí veremos.

Bella y yo asentimos mientras Jasper, Edward y Rosalie nos miraban con las caras llenas de dudas, las cuales no podríamos responder en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jasper mirándome con preocupación

-Nos vamos –respondí con frialdad, cuanto me dolía hacer esto pero si no nos íbamos todo se volvería peligroso y arriesgado para nuestros amigos, tome su rostro entre mi manos y lo besé , era un beso con sabor a despedida pero era necesario- escucha, te amo ¿vale? Pero esto es necesario. Es probable que no lo entiendas ahora pero después me lo agradecerás, no podemos estar juntos mientras continué siguiéndome.

-¿Quién te sigue Ali? , tal vez pueda ayudarte-dijo con sus ojitos llenos de pena, se me partió el alma al verlo así.

-Mi mayor secreto y nadie puede ayudarme ni siquiera tú. Te echaré de menos mi amor.

Nos despedimos rápido entre lágrimas y abrazos y subimos al auto de Emmett mientras este ponía música para relajarnos y poder pensar fríamente un poco.

-Podríamos hablar con la policía-dijo Emmett –no podemos seguir así, yo no me quiero separar de Rose.

-No quiero que todo el pueblo se entere Emmett.

Seguimos en secreto hasta que llegamos a la casa y en la entrada había una nota con letras de revista que citaba:

"Demasiado tarde mon petit*, si te atreves a irte y no seguir mis reglas tu amado noviecito muere.

Pd: no me agrada mucho la idea de que tengas novio, tendremos que hablar de eso cuando nos veamos y ten por seguro que será dentro de poco".

Me quedé helada mientras solo un concepto surcaba mi mente: estaba definitiva e irrevocablemente perdida y en manos de mi mayor secreto.

***Mon petit: mi pequeña en francés xd **

**Se que quedo muy mal pero el prox. Capitulo mejora palabra es que quería subir algo ahora xd … vamos llegando al final pero antes tendremos que ver si nuestros protagonistas superan este obstáculo jajaksjakjks nos vemos cuando actualice y gracias por leerme.**


	16. capitulo15: la verdad parte 1

Jasper POV

Todos en casa nos quedamos en estado de shock y nadie podía o quería decir algo. Rosalie parecía que iba a llorar por horas e incluso días, Edward no dejaba de pasearse desesperado por el salón y yo no me encontraba de menor manera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Renée dejando las compras del mercado en la cocina- parece como si estuvieran en un funeral.

-Bella, Alice y Emmett se van- respondió Rose con un hijo de voz.

-¿Se van? –preguntó sorprendida la mujer-pero ¿por qué?.

-Ali recibió una llamada y dijo algo así de que alguien la venia siguiendo-respondí muy pero muy triste.

-Vamos-dijo Renée cogiendo las llaves de su auto- es probable que aun estén en casa.

Durante el viaje un incómodo silencio dominó la situación, parecía que todos queríamos llorar por horas o algo así. Yo solo pensaba en que tenía que hacer algo por Alice, es decir, la amaba más que nada en el mundo y no iba a dejar que alguien me separara de ella de un modo tan cruel ahora que por fin la veía feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella notamos que los autos aún estaban en el garaje pero se veía que había gran movimiento en la casa, entramos a la casa puesto que la puerta estaba abierta y, vimos que las chicas estaban sentadas en el salón mirando fijamente una nota que estaba sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –preguntó Rose sentándose al lado de Ali.

-Fue a Seattle para ver los pasajes y cuándo podremos viajar-respondió Bella con una inmensa desgana.

La madre de las chicas no sabía muy bien que hacer, se paseaba nerviosa mirando en la dirección a la que miraba su hija más pequeña, es decir, la hoja con la extraña nota escrita con letras de revista.

-De seguro tú le atrajiste hasta aquí-dijo Alice poniéndose de pie para encarar a su madre-, ¿Quién más que tú pudo haberle dicho donde yo estaba?.

-Yo no le guie hasta aquí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba-respondió Renée con lágrimas en los ojos-, jamás podría hacer eso ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija a lo que esta se removió de inmediato.

-No lo sé , dime lo tú-dijo Alice de manera fría y petulante-¿o quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste hace años?.

-Hija yo…-se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un cansado Emmett que se situó al lado de Rosalie.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Bella de manera urgente.

-Mal, es decir, hay vuelos solo para la próxima semana-respondió agotado Emmett- y lo peor es que hay que hacer escala en Washington D.C. y otra en Buenos Aires para luego ir a Chile y de ahí ver a donde nos movemos, es un país no tan pequeño y servirá para despistar.

-Pero si está cerca una semana es tiempo suficiente para que haga de las suyas –dijo Bella muy preocupada-, es peligroso y si está cerca sabrá todos nuestros movimientos.

-Bella estoy cansada-lloró Alice de pronto- , no quiero tener que pasar toda mi vida escapando, no puedo más…. ¿Por qué no me voy con él y fin del problema?.

-¡Eso nunca!-gritó Bella tomando el rostro de su hermana-nunca te dejare sola , no lo hice antes menos lo voy a hacer ahora, huimos de él antes , huimos de él siempre y huiremos de él ahora. No te preocupes.

-¿Por qué no lo enfrentan?-preguntó Edward mientras yo iba a abrazar a Alice-, no puede ser tan peligroso.

-Huye de una persona por seis años de tu vida y ve sino te asusta-dijo furiosa Alice mientras corría hacia el bosque cercano.

La seguí de cerca y vi que se sentaba en un tronco a mirar unas ardillas que ahí jugaban, me acerqué y la abracé a lo que ella comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte, no sabía realmente como ayudarla por el hecho de desconocer el secreto que tanto la lastimaba.

Ahí estaba ella, llorando como nunca vi llorar a alguien. Pensé en todo lo que había cambiado en este tiempo, en Alice que ahora lloraba y no sabía cómo consolarla solo atinaba a decirle que todo estaría bien y que nada cambiaria entre nosotros.

-No me digas que nada cambiara-decía llorando y gritando-, después que te cuente mi secreto no querrás volver a verme en la vida.

-No digas eso –dije tomando su cara entre mis manos-, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y eso nunca , escúchame bien, nunca va a cambiar.

-Está bien- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y respirando entrecortadamente y de manera desesperada.

Yo me quede en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara y me digiera sus secretos, por los cuales estuve esperando mucho tiempo, para ser específico desde el día en que la conocí.

-Te contaré todo-dijo entre sollozos-pero por favor prométeme que no te alejaras de mi.

-Te lo juro-dije con el tono más serio y comprometido del que fui capaz.

-Todo empezó cuando tenía 11 años, mi mamá, Bella y yo vivíamos en California y de un modo extraño todo era perfecto y para una familia con una madre drogadicta y alcohólica todo era normal. Mi mamá insistió en que fuera a una academia de artes y talentos escénicos, según ella tenía talento para cantar y tocar el piano y debía aprovecharlo, mi profesor era el señor Witherdale, James Witherdale. Era un buen profesor de piano, por no decir el mejor. También era muy muy guapo y pronto mi madre se dio cuenta de eso, a los 3 meses se hicieron novios formalmente pero yo no lo sabía, algo comenzó a cambiar.

"Recuerdo ese día en particular como si hubiera pasado ayer, era 20 de julio y desde ese día todo se me vino abajo. Yo era una niña muy tonta cuando era pequeña, me creía que todos eran buenos y que no había gente mala en el mundo, era muy muy tonta y ese fue mi error. Ese día yo estaba tocando el piano, había ido a la academia después de la escuela, recuerdo que tenía una mochila de princesas y que James me observaba pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado, siempre fui muy perceptiva con eso de las miradas y noté cuando la mirada de James ya no era paternal sino que se convirtió en algo que en ese entonces no conocía: deseo.

-Alice , cariño-dijo James cuando deje de tocar-¿por qué no vas a buscar unas partituras al cuarto de al fondo?

Por supuesto que yo fui y no me di cuenta de que él iba detrás de mí y que cuando entré cerró la puerta con llave. Nunca en mi vida olvidaré lo que pasó después, me quitó la inocencia de la forma más cruel de la que fue capaz, luego cuando todo terminó me dejó tirada en el frio suelo, desnuda mientras él encendía un cigarrillo, se paseaba nervioso por el cuarto y me pasó un poco de papel higiénico para que limpiara la sangre que había en mis piernas. Nunca se me va a olvidar lo que me hiso, es algo que jamás en la vida podré perdonar.

-Límpiate y vístete rápido-dijo al ver que lloraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo-tu madre no tarda en venir por ti y ni se te ocurra mencionarle ni una sola palabra a tu madre o a tu hermana. Si lo haces te prometo que las matare con mis propias manos ¿está claro?.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, tenía miedo y me sentía y me siento aun tan sucia. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara mi mamá lo único que quería era llorar y llorar para siempre, cuando mi mamá llego beso a James y luego me abrazó, no notó absolutamente nada extraño en mí. Pasaban los días y James iba a casa casi siempre en calidad de novio de mamá, siempre aprovechaba cualquier descuido de mamá o de Bella para amenazarme y siempre que iba a las estúpidas clases de piano abusaba de mí.

Bella y Emmett empezaron a notar algo diferente en mí, estaba más agresiva y deje de ser la niña alegre que todos conocían y querían , deje de lado los estudios, tenía insomnio , ansiedad y un miedo horrible a la oscuridad.

-Alice, bonita-me dijo Bella un día-¿Qué te pasa?, ya no eres como eras antes ¿alguien te molesta en la escuela?

-No Bella , no pasa nada –intenté sonreír, pero creo que no lo logré ya que Bella seguía sospechando a tal punto que un día me fue a dejar a la academia de música y se fue, pero luego volvió a entrar y abrió la puerta del cuartito con la copia de la llave que James tenia y lo encontró abusando de mí, no dijo nada hasta que no llegamos a casa.

-Vi lo que te hiso James-dijo Bella enojada en nuestro cuarto-, tienes que hablar, dile a mamá.

-No, la matará y a ti también porque ya lo sabes-James no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Bella, creo que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía conmigo- , Bella es mi problema no te metas.

-Si no se lo dices tú , se lo digo yo –cuando dijo eso salió corriendo hacia donde llegaba mamá acompañada de James, yo iba corriendo detrás de ella-mamá –dijo Bella enojada-yo no quiero a James , él es malo.

-¿Por qué dices que es malo cariño? –preguntó mamá agachándose a su altura y mirándola divertida.

-Porque él es malo y violó a mi hermanita Alice-dijo Bella mirando a James con odio sin saber el peso de sus palabras- yo lo vi porque mi hermanita estaba rara y era distinta y la seguí a la academia y la violo en el cuartito que hay para guardar cosas.

Mamá estaba en shock , no lo podía creer, me miraba a mi , luego a Bella y luego a James. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de procesar la información. Lo peor no fue eso, yo esperaba que mamá echara a James o algo así pero en vez de eso le dio una cachetada a Bella y otra a mi según ella por inventar cosas y por mentir.

-Alice-me llamó mi madre muy muy enojada-pídele disculpas a James- cuando dijo eso el muy cerdo comenzó a sonreír.

-No lo haré, todo lo que dijo Bella es verdad mamá, por favor tienes que creerme.

-¡Deja de mentir! , eres igual a tu padre una mentirosa, no puedes mentir de esta manera, estas castigada, vete de mí vista ahora.

Bella me acompañó un rato más tarde y decidimos que empeñaríamos algunas joyas que ella tenía para hacerme los análisis que probaran la violación y para pagar a un abogado y abrir un juicio, según Bella esto no podía quedarse así, incluso dijo que demandaríamos a mamá ya que era cómplice. Me hice los análisis al otro día y con los papeles fuimos donde un abogado.

-Hola niñas-dijo el señor Steve amablemente-¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?.

-Quiero demandar a mi padrastro por violación y a mi madre por complicidad en el delito-dijo Bella muy segura de sí misma y pasándole los documentos al sorprendido abogado.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó aún más sorprendido.

-El señor James Witherdale abusó de mi hermanita, le contamos a mi madre y ella no nos creyó y prefirió castigar a Ali en vez de apoyarla-dijo mi hermana muy seria e imperturbable mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente-tenemos algo así como 20 mil dólares pero por favor tiene que ayudarnos.

-Es increíble-dijo el abogado visiblemente enfadado-, claro que las ayudaré pero necesito que me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles.

Le contamos toda la historia al abogado quien luego se fue a redactar la denuncia que pronto llegaría a mamá y a James, así fue la demanda les llego y obviamente se enfadaron mucho conmigo pero ni Bella ni yo queríamos dar un paso atrás en esto.

-No puedo creer que estén tan locas-decia mamá totalmente furiosa- demandarme a mí , eso si que es llevar lejos la mentira. Me sorprenden, mis propias hijas.

Pasaba el tiempo y en la escuela había un piano , yo estaba bajo mucha presión por los psicólogos y el próximo juicio y ver ese piano me recordó todas las veces en las que James abusaba de mi , asi que totalmente decidida tomé un bate de beisbol y lo rompí por completo, obviamente después me expulsaron y el hecho incluso salio en el diario , pero en fin el juicio se acercaba y la declaración de mi madre fue la que más me marcó durante toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué usted no apoya a su hija?-preguntó una abogada que también era mi psicóloga

-Mi hija tiene demasiada imaginación, no se lo crea todo. Es muy mentirosa igual que su padre, no sé por qué nos hace perder el tiempo a usted y a mí.

-Señora está demostrado que su hija fue violentada sexualmente y usted no hace más que tratarla como a una mentirosa ¿Qué clase de madre elige a un hombre abusador en vez de a su hija?.

-A lo mejor es cierto, pero James no fue estoy segura, tal vez fue…. Emmett , ese niño pasaba horas con mi hija no me extrañaría que le hubiera hecho algo.

-La de la imaginación increíble no es su hija sino usted ¿Cómo puede creer que un niño de la edad de la menor que además es su amigo desde siempre pueda abusar de ella? , usted no debería tener la custodia de las niñas. Pido su señoría que las niñas sean trasladadas a un hogar de menores por las pruebas aquí presentadas.

-¡No , un hogar no! –Gritó mi mamá llorando-¡son mis hijas , no pueden separarme de ellas!.

-Claro que podemos, usted se encuentra incapacitada para cuidar niños , perdone que le diga pero de todas las malas madres que he conocido usted a sido la peor de todas, ni los animales tratan así a sus hijos, los animales los defienden no defienden al violador.

Bella y yo tampoco queríamos ir a un hogar de niños y, cuando dijeron que James era culpable comenzamos a planear cosas para irnos de casa ya que mamá aun no creía que todo era verdad. No solo nosotras nos vimos afectadas por las palabras de mamá sino que Emmet también sufrió por eso, su padrastro juraba y perjuraba que yo estaba embarazada o algo así y lo golpeaba por eso. Obviamente no íbamos a dejar a Emmett solo y decidimos fugarnos los tres. Teníamos tres semanas antes de que viniera gente del hogar de niños y, nuestro escape se vio adelantada por la noticia de que James se había fugado de la cárcel de alta seguridad , el muy imbécil nos mandó una nota, aun la tengo y la recuerdo , creo que nunca podré olvidar nada de lo que él me hiso. La nota decía: Alice , aunque escapes , aunque te escondas seré tu sombra porque tú eres mi cruz y siempre serás mía, te seguiré hasta el final nunca te librarás de mí.

Desde entonces hemos recorrido la mitad del mundo escondiéndonos, un amigo de Bella tenía a su hermano quien falsificaba documentos de identidad, por eso pudimos vivir solos con Bella tanto tiempo, ya no falsificamos porque ya cumplimos con la edad de la emancipación pero en esos años teníamos que hacerlo. De verdad te juro que no sé cómo nos encontró esta vez cuando nos fuimos de Londres nos preocupamos de no dejar ninguna huella, quemamos papeles, pasaportes, todo. Pero a lo mejor él tiene razón y estoy destinada a permanecer a su lado o morir…"

-¡No!-dije muy seguro de mí mismo-no, voy a dejar que ese tipo te ponga un solo dedo encima, primero tendría que matarme.

-¿Pero no te importa que ya no sea virgen?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas totalmente sorprendida-, es decir, estoy sucia y no te merezco en lo más mínimo, cualquiera en tu lugar se habría alejado y créeme que entendería si tú quieres dejarme.

-Nunca digas algo así, a mí no me importa eso.-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para luego mirarla a los ojos- No digas que eres sucia porque no es así, cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco de amor por ti.

-Eres demasiado dulce –dijo ella acercándose aún más a mí, yo acorté nuestra distancia haciendo que nuestros alientos se entremezclaran-te amo Jazz , te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo-dije para luego besarla con todo el amor y la ternura del mundo, nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien como yo amo a Alice pero el amor es así: tierno, avasallador y a veces se torna apasionado.

Estaba seguro que ahora que Alice confiaba en mi podría contarme todo lo que le pasó en su vida.

-¿Ali?-pregunté cuando ella se acurruco en mi pecho-ahora que yo se algo de tu secreto ¿me contaras que pasó después?

-Sí, pero son cosas más normales-dijo sonriendo un poquito – aunque pensándolo bien en mi vida casi nada es normal

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos en el próximo continua la historia de Alice y Bella *-* gracias por leerme e.e nos vemos cuando actualice **


	17. capitulo16: la verdad parte 2

Bella POV

Después de que Alice y Jasper se fueron hacia el bosque nos quedamos todos en un silencio sepulcral. En ese momento llegaron los tíos de Edward y pasaron a sentarse en un sofá frente a mí.

-Bella, Rose-dijo la señora Esme-tenemos noticias referentes a Royce, fue detenido por el tráfico de más de 25 niñas menores de edad. A estas horas debe de estar siendo trasladado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Nadie dijo nada, yo estaba preocupada por el tema de James y al parecer todos pensábamos lo mismo ya que todos teníamos caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?-preguntó Carlisle sonriendo-, están como si se hubiese muerto alguien.

-¡Vale!-exclame de pronto- no podemos seguir así, ustedes quieren ayudarnos y no tienen ni idea de que es lo que pasa. Les voy a contar por qué nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Dónde quedo el pacto Bella?-preguntó Emmett poniéndose de pie-, Alice se enfadará mucho.

-No me importa, Alice tiene que aprender que un poco de ayuda no hace daño. Bueno una advertencia la historia que van a escuchar es una historia triste y de sufrimientos así que prepárense.

Después de esa breve advertencia proseguí a contar la historia de Alice, lo de la violación, la reacción de mamá, lo que hiso James, en fin todo. Mamá y Emmett me ayudaban a contar la historia mientras los Hale nos miraban horrorizados por lo que oían.

Cuando hube terminado Rosalie y su madre estaban llorando a mares, no pasó mucho tiempo para que mi madre se les uniera y comenzara un concierto de llanterío y lamentos tardíos.

-¿Qué pasó después? –Preguntó Rosalie cuando se calmó un poco-, supongo que la historia no termina ahí.

-No, no termina aquí-respondí yo tratando de sonreír- , después de que nos fuimos pasó el tiempo y , a cada lugar al que íbamos teníamos que partir al año e incluso menos. Pasó una vez que no estuvimos más de dos meses en un país.

"Rose, de seguro tu recuerdas que cuando pasó lo de Royce yo le decía cosas a mi hermana que afectaban su autoestima. Bueno yo no pensé que eso pudiera tener un efecto tan violento como el que tuvo, yo estaba cegada como una estúpida por las palabras bonitas de Royce y cualquier advertencia de Alice yo la contestaba de mala manera.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!-le grité más de una vez- tú no eres más que una envidiosa, quieres que termine con Royce porque a ti nadie nunca te va a querer ya que eres fea y mala. No sabes cuantas veces he deseado ser hija única.

No era lo que pensaba realmente, es decir, lo que decía nacía de la rabia del momento y no era lo que sentía. Yo sabía que mi hermana era y es hermosa pero lo decía para que se callara, obviamente eso de que deseaba ser hija única era mentira, era para que me dejara en paz en lo que yo creía era mi problema.

Al poco tiempo Alice comenzó a dejar de comer, o comía muy poquito casi nada. No entendía por qué cayó en la anorexia, es decir, ella nunca fue gorda ni nada de eso siempre fue de contextura delgada pero desde que su autoestima bajó por mi culpa era mucho más delgada que antes, parecía un verdadero esqueleto cuando llegó a lo más extremo y tuvimos que internarla en una hospital

-Alice , cariño –le dije una vez-¿por qué ya no comes?, ¿no crees que necesitas ayuda?

-Tú dijiste hace un tiempo que estaba fea y que nadie me iba a querer, así que decidí que tenía que cambiar.

-No Ali –dije abrazándola- tu no tienes que cambiar, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres. Yo soy la que debería cambiar, es decir, por mi culpa casi nos venden y por mi culpa te cortas y tienes problemas alimenticios perdóname chiquita. Nunca más antepondré a un hombre antes de ti.

-Bella –reia Alice –yo me corto desde antes, a decir verdad desde lo de James.

Bueno Alice fue superando de a poco su anorexia aunque a tenido algunas recaidas pero nunca algo tan serio como lo de los trece, creo que conocer a Jasper la ayudó un poco pero en fin en esa época él no la conocía y debíamos seguir viviendo.

Cuando ella tenía quince nos fuimos a vivir a Canadá entonces conocimos a Caitlin una chica bastante divertida de la edad de mi hermana que se convirtió rápidamente en nuestra amiga pero no era tan buena como nosotros pensamos.

Un día Caitlin nos llevó a una fiesta cerca de la Reservación gracias a eso conocemos a esos chicos, pero también gracias a Caitlin conocimos la droga.

-¡Bella, Alice!-nos llamó la chica animadamente- Tomen, es droga de la buena después podemos tomarnos unas cuantas pastillas.

Aceptamos los cigarrillos y de ahí comenzamos con una adicción increíble, nos drogábamos todos los viernes y alucinábamos como por tres y hasta cuatro días seguidos. Caitlin desató lo peor de Alice porque lo peor de mi lo desató Royce. Alice comenzó una etapa de rebeldía en la que estaba fuera de control yo no sabía qué hacer con ella además no era de mucha autoridad si me drogaba con ella.

Tambien me dava cuenta de que algunos chicos se daban cuenta de que Alice y yo nos drogábamos entonces nos seguían para que si alguna de las dos caia desmayada o alucinaba en el bar poder subirla dentro de un auto y llevársela lejos

-Bella –me dijo una vez Alice-, estoy aburrida de drogarme y no recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-¿y qué quieres hacer? –pregunte riéndome producto de la droga del dia anterior.

-Irme, no quiero un día despertar en una cama con un hombre al que no conozco , eso a lo mejor es lo de Caitlin pero yo sé que tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?.

-No, no quiero. Te prometo que nos iremos en cuanto me sienta bien.

Y bueno, seguimos vagando por el mundo en cuanto James da una señal de cercanía, ahora no nos hemos ido porque no hay pasajes para Latinoamérica sino hasta la próxima semana y no podemos volver a Londres porque James puede estar ahí, así que solamente nos queda esperar"

-¿Cómo costeaban los viajes y como vivieron solos durante tantos años?-preguntó el señor Carlisle después de un rato.

-Bueno al principio era bastante complicado –respondió Emmett con melancolía- pero después los tres tuvimos que empezar a trabajar y en mi caso con el de Alice nos inscribíamos en concursos de baile y después vendíamos el premio. Por ejemplo el Porsche de Ali y mi jeep son premios de un concurso de baile en Europa. En el caso de Bella ella trabajaba como camarera en una cafetería y después del colegio en la biblioteca.

-Sí –añadí yo con un poco de tristeza-, pero cuando Alice cayó a la clínica por la Anorexia tuvimos que trabajar el doble y hasta el triple, algunas veces teníamos que pedir limosnas en el metro tren, cuando mi hermana se recuperó seguía bailando y trabajando en un almacén pero a veces no habían campeonatos de baile y esos campeonatos nos daban tres o hasta cinco meses de comida. A veces no teníamos nada que comer y teníamos que mendigar las sobras de los restaurantes porque lo que nosotros ganábamos se nos iba en el agua , la luz y a veces los pasajes porque obviamente cuando descubríamos que James estaba cerca eso era prioridad.

En ese momento entró Alice con Jasper tomados de la mano y dando una sonrisa a modo de saludo, todos nos quedamos en un silencio lleno de preocupación, hasta que a Rosalie se le ocurrió hablar.

-Alice, Bella ¿no me quieren acompañar al centro comercial?, digo para distraernos un poco.

-¡Yo si quiero!-saltó de inmediato Alice-por favor vamos, vamos, vamos.

-Vale, tranquila-dijo Rosalie sonriendo-¿Bella no quieres venir?

-No, mejor me quedo aquí viendo a que otro país nos podemos ir, ¿Rosalie?

-Dime Bella

-Por favor no la dejes sola, si Royce está cerca lo mejor es no arriesgarse.

-No te preocupes Bella, te prometo que la cuidare bien, después de todo es mi cuñada favorita.

Las dos chicas se fueron corriendo hacia el auto de Rosalie, era obvio que mi hermana iba a aceptar, es decir, una de las cosas que más ama Alice en el mundo son los centros comerciales. Yo creo que lo único que le gustó de Londres fue que ahí estaba el centro comercial más grande de toda Europa, otra razón sencillamente no le veo.

-Bella-me llamó Edward de un rincón-¿por qué ustedes, tu hermana y tú, no demuestran realmente como son?

-Mira, mi hermana si lo demuestra pero a la gente que conoce más, yo soy un poco más cautelosa en ese sentido. Además después de lo de Royce y ese tema hicimos un pacto de que no nos fiaríamos de nadie y de que nos protegeríamos mutuamente. Es algo complicado.

-Si , lo entiendo pero ¿Qué paso con tu madre durante tantos años?

-Ella se mudó a Arizona y des de ahí nos mandaba una pequeña pensión al igual que la madre de Emmett , pero estas pensiones no alcanzaban para nada…

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando de mi y de mi familia hasta muy muy tarde.

Maria POV

La verdad contactarme con James fue muy fácil porque tenía el número de antes, resulta que el tipo este era un gran pianista y profesor de piano que cometió un pequeño error con la tonta de Alice y que la muy estúpida tiene cuentas pendientes con él. Claramente yo lo iba a ayudar, es decir, él la quiere a ella y yo a Jasper por lo tanto nos tenemos que ayudar.

-Diga-contestó una voz masculina y grave cuando llamé.

-Hola ¿tú eres James?-pregunté con amabilidad.

-Sí , ¿con quién tengo el gusto?.

-Me llamo María y yo sé de alguien que a ti te interesa

-Te escucho –dijo el tipo con interés.

-Alice Brandon ¿te suena?

-¿Dónde está? , ¿Qué sabes de ella?.

-Sé que tú la quieres y que está en Forks, no creo que se quiera ir porque la muy estúpida tiene novio.

-¿Novio?, eso es nuevo. Mira yo estoy en Londres ahora pero dame unas semanas y llegaré a Forks por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté con un gran interés.

-Sácale muchas fotografías y me las mandas por correo.

Eso iba a ser difícil, es decir, ¿Cómo le saco fotografías a esa tonta? Bueno en fin Royce me ayudó y juntos le tomamos más de cien fotografías a Alice, no sé para qué James quiera tantas fotografías de ella pero a mí no me importa eso. Con tal de que ella desaparezca de mi vida y de la de Jasper yo feliz, los métodos me dan exactamente igual. Ella podría morir y a mí no me importaría.

**Holii hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , se que no quedo muy bien pero el próximo será mejor yo lo se xd , quiero hacer una aclaración me han dicho que la historia es como muy dramática y triste y es cierto pero es que a mi me gusta escribir cosas tristes y que den como para pensar. No escribo fics hace mucho asi que no se si soy buena pero en el colegio me gusta escribir cosas tristes esop sdasdsddasda bueno el próximo capitulo será mejor y nos leemos en los reviews o cuando actualise los quiero *-***


	18. capitulo17: el inicio del fin

Alice POV

Rosalie definitivamente era la chica más divertida que había conocido y, se convirtió rápidamente en mi mejor amiga.

-¿Ali?- me preguntó mientras tomábamos un helado en el centro comercial

-Dime-respondí feliz

-¿Qué van a hacer tu y Emmett cuando Bella se vaya a la universidad?

-Trabajar más, ir a más concursos de baile y puede que le pida trabajo a Jake en el bar.

-Sí necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea no dudes en pedírmelo-dijo Rose tomándome una mano con fuerza- eres mi mejor amiga y tengo que ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Le sonreí a Rose con cariño, luego nos pusimos a terminar de recorrer nuestro amado centro comercial y de comprar en varias tiendas. Creo que eran algo así como las tres y media de la tarde cuando bajamos al estacionamiento.

El estacionamiento estaba totalmente solo, éramos las únicas caminando en ese oscuro y gran lugar. Rose iba hablando por teléfono con Emmett, estaban planeando una despedida en un hotel y de verdad que no quería enterarme de los detalles.

Comenzamos a caminar más rápido y decidí ponerme los audífonos para escuchar música de mi banda favorita en ese momento un auto blanco dio reversa y casi me golpea. Un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años se bajó, usaba lentes y habia algo familiar en él pero no lo reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Podria tener más cuidado? Casi me golpea-me quejé visiblemente molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no pasó nada-dijo el hombre sonriéndome, le di una última mirada y me di la vuelta buscando a Rose- Aun….

El hombre al que ahora reconocí como James se me acercó por detrás y con un paño con un líquido extraño me tapo la nariz y la boca. Yo gritaba a todo lo que me daban los pulmones y pataleaba pidiendo auxilio pero nadie me ayudaba y cuando ví a Rose esta estaba siendo amenazada por mi captor mientras yo me debatía entre sus fuertes brazos hasta que todo se me volvió oscuro.

Bella POV

Estaba en casa sirviendo un poco de helado a los Hale ya que no habían almorzado y no tenía ánimos de cocinar, cuando una acelerada Rosalie apareció por la puerta.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!,¡Bella!-gritaba visiblemente alterada-¡Es Alice, la han secuestrado!

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte alterada y dejando caer el plato con helado-¡no te dije que no la dejaras sola! –Respondí llorando mientras Edward me abrazaba- ¡Si algo le llega a pasar, si el imbécil de James la llega a tocar no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida!.

-No podemos discutir ahora-dijo Jasper visiblemente preocupado y tratando de ocultar las ganas de llorar-Rose ¿Cómo fue que la secuestraron?

-Estábamos en los estacionamientos, yo estaba hablando con Emmett por teléfono –dijo Rosalie llorando- de pronto escuche unos gritos y vi a un tipo sosteniendo a Alice por la espalda mientras ella gritaba y lloraba. Me acerqué corriendo y le dije al tipo que la soltara que o sino llamaría a la policía y me amenazó con una pistola, en ese momento Alice dejó de llorar y de moverse me dijo que me alejara que si no me metía un tiro en la cabeza. Me escondí detrás de un auto y llame a la policía pero el tipo no sé dónde metió a Alice y se fue.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, estaba muy asustada y nerviosa asi que lo tomé de manera autómata

-Diga-dige preocupada cuando conteste el teléfono.

-¡Bella!, Bella tengo miedo…-era mi hermana y lloraba desesperadamente- ¡James me ha secuestrado y amenazó a Rosalie! , ¡Tengo miedo!, ¡no me quiero morir!

-Haber cariño-respondí sacando fuerza interna porque yo también quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte por Alice-no te vas a morir ¿está claro? , ¿Dónde estás?.

-Estoy en la cajuela de un auto –dijo ella llorando- , he pedido ayuda y he gritado pero James puso música en el auto y nadie me escucha.

-Tranquila princesa, mira voy a llamar a la policía –dije sentándome mientras suprimía las lágrimas- llámame cada tanto ¿de dónde me llamas?

-Del celular pero Bella por favor no me cuelgues tengo mucho miedo

-Tengo que colgar pero aguanta y se fuerte ¿sí?-necesitaba darle ánimos aunque quería morir por dentro- tengo que llamar a la policía, tu tranquila y trata de que no descubra tu celular lo necesitamos para encontrarte.

-Sí –dijo sollozando y tratando de calmarse –te llamaré luego.

Cuando me colgó me quede como 5 minutos con el celular en la mano, aun no podía reaccionar bien. Mi hermanita ¿por qué le pasó esto a ella y no a mí? , esa y un millón de preguntas se me cruzaron por la mente.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Jasper de manera urgente.

-Alice-respondí aun pasmada, espere un segundo para añadir- está en la cajuela de un auto y nadie la escucha porque James puso música en el auto.

-¿Por qué le colgaste?-preguntó con curiosidad Rose.

-Porque tengo que llamar a la policía- eso sirvió para que me espabilara y pensara con la mente fría, después de hablar con la policía me dijeron que iban a iniciar la investigación en mi casa porque necesitaban acceso a mi celular y la ayuda de todos o algo así, lo único que yo hacía era esperar a que mi hermana llamara otra vez.

En medio de la espera y de la crisis colectiva llegó la policía de investigaciones.

-Buenas tardes-saludó uno de ellos mientras los demás entraban con máquinas extrañas a mi casa-necesitamos tomar declaraciones y esperar a que la menor llame de nuevo. Al momento de la llamada necesitaremos el máximo silencio para poder dar con la menor.

En ese momento mi celular sonó otra vez y corrí para llegar a él.

-Alice-llamé por el teléfono-¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien-contestó llorando-pero tengo miedo, no se para dónde vamos, está muy oscuro. Bella , no me quiero morir.

-Cariño por favor no te pongas nerviosa ¿si?, necesitamos que no cortes la llamada por nada del mundo –al momento que dije eso la llamada se cortó de pronto, iba a volver a llamar cuando un oficial me interrumpió.

-No, no llames. Si llamas el secuestrador puede darse cuenta y eso le puede traer serias consecuencias a ella.

Jasper comenzó a pasearse nervioso y desesperado por el salón mientras esperábamos a ver si Alice volvía a llamar.

-¿Consecuencias?-preguntó alterado y nervioso-¿qué clase de consecuencias?.

-Les voy a ser sincero-dijo el oficial-, si se da cuenta del celular o de la pericia podría incluso llegar a matar a la víctima.

Todos nos miramos asustados mientras mi mamá comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, quería unirme a ella pero tenía que guardar la calma así que decidí salir fuera un minuto y apenas puse un pie afuera comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

-Tranquila Bella-escuché como Edward me abrazaba-, la vamos a encontrar. Llamé a una de las mejores detectives y psicólogas criminalistas del país pero te juro que la vamos encontrar.

-Ojala sea así –respondí llorando-porque si mi hermanita se muere yo me muero con ella después.

Al terminar de decir eso seguí llorando mientras Edward me abrazaba y consolaba en silencio.

**Bueno me motive con la historia xd, aquí otro capitulo ¿encontraran a Alice? Ojala si pero eso no lo sabremos hasta algunos capítulos más… gracias por leer este fic *-* tratare de actualizar en la tarde o mañana **


	19. capitulo18: alta tensión

Alice POV

Cuando desperté estaba muy mareada y no sabía muy bien donde estaba puesto qu estaba oscuro, lo único que llegaba a mí era el sonido de una música bastante movida y la sensación de movimiento como…. Como si estuviera dentro de un coche.

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a alumbrar a mi alrededor para saber dónde estaba, di un grito de horror cuando me descubrí dentro de la cajuela de un auto.

-¡No, no, no! –Comencé a gemir y patear la maldita cajuela-¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme! , ¡No! , ¡James por favor sácame de aquí!

Nadie me escuchaba y aunque quisiera abrir la cajuela no podía estaba muy bien cerrada, la desesperación me ganó y decidí llamar a Bella quien me dijo que tratara de calmarme, que llamaría a la policía o algo así. Trate de calmarme pero no podía, estaba más que aterrada ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿por qué yo?. Mientras me hacía estas interrogantes decidí llamar a Bella de nuevo pero la llamada se cortó justo cuando no debía hacerlo, revise mi celular y vi que no había señal.

En ese momento parecía que nos deteníamos, me aoville cuando sentí que la música paró y que unos pasos lentos y calmados venían hacia mi lugar de encierro.

-Hola Alice –me dijo James sonriendo cuando abrió la cajuela -, que alegría que después de seis años al fin nos encontremos.

Traté de escapar pero sus brazos me apresaron al momento que salí de la cajuela. Lo único que vi del lugar donde estábamos era una pequeña cabaña bastante alejada de todo casi a los límites del estado, la reconocí porque aquí James quería traernos de vacaciones hace años.

No conseguí zafarme y lo único que logré fue que el muy imbécil sacara un frasco con cloroformo y me sedara de nuevo, cuando volví a despertar era de noche y estaba en un cuarto que para mí horror y desespero sus paredes estaban todas cubiertas de fotos mías.

-¿Te gusta la decoración?-preguntó acercándose mientras me desperezaba-, es linda aunque yo prefiero tener a la original.

-Estás loco-dije tiritando de rabia-, no puedes estar más obsesionado-trate de calmarme mientras él me obligaba a sentarme en una silla donde me amarró a las manillas de una silla de terraza- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante mi belle mélodie* -dijo sentándose al frente-¿Recuerdas que cuando eras niña te llamaba así?

-Sí –respondí con ironía-, como olvidarlo si cuando me violabas también me llamabas así

-Violación es una palabra fea, yo diría… que cuando te demostraba mi amor te llamaba así. Pero dejemos los recuerdos más agradables para después… ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Bien-dije mirando al piso y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que el muy cerdo me había quitado mi abrigo donde estaba el celular y la polera azul que tenía puesta, dejándome solo con mi brasier copa A y los jeans que me puse esa mañana- ¡¿Dónde mierda está mi ropa!?-esa no era la pregunta pero en medio de la sorpresa no pude callarme.

-Digamos que te ves más bonita así… puedo admirar el cambio de niña a mujer – me miraba de una manera tan horrible , se acercó a mí a tal punto que sentía su aliento en la cara, como siempre lo hacía cuando me iba a violar que me estremecí .¿por qué no me mataba y ya? , ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de este modo?-supongo que ese noviecito tuyo no te ha tocado. Porque ya sabes que eres mia y que nunca te voy a dejar ir. Ahora saluda a la cámara, estamos en vivo y en directo desde mi escondite con mi invitada especial para Bella y sus amigos-dijo mostrándome una pequeña cámara, mis temores más profundos se vieron demostrados cuando descubrí que estábamos realmente en vivo y en directo.

-¡Eres un cerdo de lo peor!-le grité con fuerza- ¡Te odio , te odio como nunca voy a odiar a alguien!,¡ Si pudiera te mataría con mis propias manos, lenta y dolorosamente y después me bañaría en tu sangre!-dije lo ultimo acercándome a él y mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que la amenaza era real.

-Créeme que lo sé cariño, se que eres capaz de matarme ¿por qué crees que estas amarrada? , ¿Por diversión? Aunque sí, debo reconocer que te ves bastante sexi en esa posición. Podríamos intentarla después en una cama que tengo en ese rincón de ahí-dijo señalando la dirección y guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Sabes qué?-dije enojada y con toda la ironía y el cinismo del que fui capaz- Vete a la reverenda mierda ¡Hijo de perra!

-¿Sabes qué? Mi programa baja en sintonía porque todos quieren ver a la actriz principal-respondió acercándome la cámara-, es tu momento di algunas palabras antes del eterno adiós.

-Bella, por favor perdóname-dije llorando ya como nunca antes lo había hecho- , eres la mejor hermana del mundo y fuiste la mejor madre que pude tener te quiero mucho no te imaginas cuanto, y por favor ¡no me olvides te lo suplico!. ¡Emmett!, eres mi mejor amigo de por vida para siempre hasta que todas las estrellas se acaben y todo el mundo y los extraterrestres se mueran incluso más allá de eso ¿recuerdas?, seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de todo, eres el mejor amigo de todos y espero que seas muy feliz con Rose, pobre de ti estés llorando porque tienes que sonreír ahora es por los dos, además la única que se ve bien llorando soy yo. Rosalie , déjame decirte que de todas mis amigas eres la mejor, es decir, no me llevaste ni a drogarme ni a beber alcohol tu único error fue haber hecho lo que no debias en mi closet, eres una chica estupenda y créeme que me alegro de que estés con el oso. Eres la mejor cuñada de la tierra y el mundo, te quiero mucho y cuida mucho al oso. Edward , no tenemos tanto en común de hecho tu amas los pianos y yo los detesto con mi vida pero creo que tenemos algo o alguien en común a quien los dos queremos a vida o muerte y te pido que la cuides, ella no es tan ruda y fuerte como parece, por favor cuidala y no la dejes hacer locuras, te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca. Y por último Jazz el amor de mi vida, te amo con toda el alma, nunca te voy a olvidar créeme que fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en toda la vida. Me iluminaste por completo, me enseñaste lo que es el amor y que es real, hasta estoy siendo cursi y diciendo lo que siento y todo es por ti y porque te amo. Bueno creo que esto es el adiós, espero que todos sean felices y quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho.

-Hermosas palabras-dijo James dejando la cámara cerca, en una mesa, para que siguiera enfocando-, creo que la película será todo un éxito pero ahora la actriz principal tiene que dormir.

Y ¿Adivinen qué? Me sedó otra vez con el puto pañito con cloroformo. Lentamente mi respiración se relajó y mis ojos se cerraron sumiéndome en un lindo sueño.

Jasper POV

Estaba destrozado, no teníamos noticias de Alice en horas y mi desesperación crecía al ver que se hacía de noche y que mi Ali podía estar aún encerrada en la cajuela de un auto. Solo estaba seguro de una sola cosa: si Alice moría yo me moría con ella, hasí de simple.

Aproximadamente como a las seis y media de la tarde llegó Carmen Denali la psicóloga especialista en criminalista.

-¿No han recibido más llamadas?-nos preguntó con un notorio acento español después de presentarse

-No, no desde la última que se cortó-dijo una cansada Bella a punto de desmayarse.

-Miren –dijo Carmen tomando las manos de Bella-, necesito que sean fuertes y traten de pensar con la mente fría, no podemos dejar que el pánico y la impotencia por lo que están pasando les ganen. Yo los voy a ayudar a calmarse y a entender el comportamiento del secuestrador.

-Se llama James-dijo con ira Emmett-, el hijo de perra que la secuestró se llama James.

Mi mamá pasó a la cocina a preparar café para los oficiales y la psicóloga que estaban muy entretenidos en su conversación.

-Bien-dijo Carmen sentándose al frente del televisor- , necesitamos conecta algunas cosas a la tele ¿puedo?.

-Claro-dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién conectó una transmisión de una cámara de video a la tele?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nadie –dijo Bella sorprendida-, no nadie es imposible

Se levantó para encender la televisión y entonces una extraña imagen grabada de una cámara en vivo apareció ante nosotros. Era una pequeña cabaña en cuyas paredes distinguí millones de fotografías de Alice ordenadas de diferentes maneras, en el fondo del pequeño lugar se veía un sillón donde había un pequeño bulo cubierto por un cubrecama. En segundo plano se veía en un rincón una cama de a lo mejor una plaza y media y en primer plano se veía un sillón donde estaba sentado un hombre con lentes de sol que fumaba tranquilamente.

-Hola Bella-saludó el hombre dando una bocanada al cigarro y luego mirándolo-, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo a mi cabaña?, supongo que notas lo definida de la decoración-Bella dio un pequeño jadeo y empezó a reprimir sollozos mediante una acelerada respiración. Mientras tanto James se quitó los lentes y tomó la cámara para dirigirse a una de las múltiples fotografías de las paredes- ¿Recuerdas la vez en que nuestra querida Alice se hiso un aro en el ombligo?, Pues aquí está o la vez en que las dos se drogaron hasta perder la conciencia también está aquí, todo está aquí. Tambien tengo fotos tuyas para que no te pongas celosa.

El bulto que estaba en el sillón comenzó a removerse inquietamente mientras James se dirigía a él y lo destapaba. Para el horror de todos los que estábamos en el sillón sentados el pequeño bulto era Alice quien estaba despertando.

-Bueno nuestra belle mélodie me dio algunos problemas al bajarla del auto y tuve que sedarla un poquito –dijo sonriendo sinicamente mientras ella despertaba lentamente.

Durante el dialogo que se produjo entre James y Alice todos observábamos el televisor con rabia, esta sensación se produjo al ver que mi pequeña princesa estaba casi en ropa interior y que el hijo de perra de James la amarraba a una silla. Mientras todos veíamos esto la psicóloga tomaba nota y trataba de darle ánimos a Bella.

En el momento que Alice dedicó a mandar un emotivo adiós a todos, terminamos llorando abrazándonos unos a otros para transmitir nuestro apoyo y lo poco de fuerza que nos quedaba . Creo que entre Bella y yo estaba la competencia por cuál de los dos estaba más destrozado y lloraba más, para que decir el momento en que James dio por terminado el video y sedó a Alice.

-No puede seguir sedándola cada vez que quiere-lloraba Bella muy abrazada a Edward-, es injusto-en ese momento Bella explotó y se dirigió hacia su madre para darle una cachetada-¡Por tu culpa!, ¡Todo es por tu culpa mamá! , ¡No llores ahora porque Alice no merece tus falsas lágrimas, ella tenía razón tu nunca nos quisiste!.

-¡No digas eso! Bella-dijo Renée furiosa- yo estaba ciega por James y tú ciega por Royce. Las dos dañamos a Alice por la misma razón así que no vengas a dártelas de santa solo porque Ali te dijo que eras la mejor madre del mundo.

-Chicas-dijo la psicóloga retirándose de donde trabajaban arduamente los oficiales- , cálmense, nadie tiene la culpa. El único culpable es James, por favor tranquilícense todos, hay que esperar a ver si conecta la cámara de nuevo.

Pasaron algo así como dos horas y James volvió a conectar la cámara y pasó lo más horrible que pudo haber pasado , creo que eso cambió un poco el curso de las cosas en 180 grados.

-Hola Bella y compañía-saludó James sonriendo-aquí tenemos de nuevo a nuestra actriz principal pero esta vez la veremos en una nueva faceta.

Alice estaba amarrada en la cama y James puso la cámara en un pequeño atril para sentarse a horcajadas sobre una asustada Alice que lloraba y gemía por lo que vendría. El muy desgraciado no tuvo piedad ni porque la hermana de Ali estaba allí, o porque ella se lo suplicaba. La tomó a la fuerza y la violó entre gritos y golpes delante de la cámara que nos transmitía absolutamente todo.

**No me maten xd , me quedo muy muy dramático y lo iba a hacer peor pero fue como no es mucho sadsdasdads bueno soy dramática, tétrica y algo trágica pero creo que estas temáticas ayudan asi como a valorar los momentos felices pero en fin… Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y tratare de actualizar pronto, espero estén bien y nos vemos luego . besos ajsaksjksas **

**Antes que se me olvide xd**

***Belle mélodie = bella melodía en francés **

**Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	20. capitulo19: el rescate parte 1

Bella POV

Mientras veía la grabación en vivo la ira me recorría por completo y pensaba que James pagaría caro, lo mataría con mis propias manos, lo haría sufrir cada uno de los gritos y suplicas de mi hermana durante la violación que todos presenciábamos. Era demasiado horrible como para quedarse quieto y esperar a que James se descuidara había que actuar, si la policía quería quedarse a esperar un descuido bien por ellos pero yo tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

En ese momento entraron unos policías que habían salido hace horas.

-¿Qué encontraron?-preguntó Carmen mientras dejaba de abrazarme y apagaba el televisor.

-Estuvimos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial por horas y encontramos esto-dijo un oficial mostrando una bolsita transparente con un celular dentro-, creemos que es de James.

-Investíguenlo y díganme que encuentran-le dijo a los oficiales que se dirigieron de vuelta a sus máquinas extrañas, luego Carmen se giró hacia nosotros-, tienen que descansar, lo que hiso James, eso de violarla mientras veíamos es algo muy fuerte y horrible de ver. No creo que vuelva a conectar la cámara en un buen rato, tampoco es bueno que vean esas escenas tan horribles y tienen que tratar de dormir un poco. Bella ¿tienes suficientes cuartos?.

-Sí, síganme –le dije a los Hale que aún estaban un poco en shock por la última imagen.

Los guie a diferentes cuartos y cuando terminé me fui al cuarto de mi hermana , estaba todo tal como ella lo dejó. Con millones y millones de peluches sobre la cama, el gran closet cerrado con llave, la ventana abierta, la pequeña camita de Duc al lado de su cama, el escritorio con el notebook cerrado y unos lápices en él, dibujos de diferentes escenas pegados en las paredes y lo peor la horrible sensación de soledad y penumbra.

Acaricié y abrasé al pequeño cachorro que estaba mordiendo una pantufla de mi hermana y me puse a llorar como no lo había podido hacer ya que quería verme fuerte. Me acurruqué y me dormí junto al pequeño perrito que se removía un poco inquieto porque yo no era Alice.

El sueño que tuve era realmente horrible en él Alice estaba en la cabaña, amarrada a la misma silla del principio mientras James se paseaba inquieto y la miraba de tanto en tanto. Yo estaba entrando sigilosamente en la cabaña, pero para mí desgracia James se dio cuenta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-¡James no!-gritó Alice a lo que James se giró y le disparó en la cabeza, matándola al instante.

Desperté con un grito sofocado para después enderezarme en la cama y calmar un poco mi respiración y los latidos un tanto desbocados de mi corazón.

Pensé un poco en la cabaña, en que yo la conocía de algún lado, me era demasiado familiar. La había visto antes pero no sé dónde, creo que en una fotografía o algo así. Traté de recordarlo y algo logré, la cabaña estaba en las afueras del estado muy cerca de Oregón, casi en el límite de los dos estados. Era una cabaña pequeña o algo así y ahí no llegaba la señal de ningún tipo por lo tanto bastante difícil de encontrar, James quería llevarnos de vacaciones junto con mamá porque según él la paz que emanaba del lugar era buena y relajante.

Bajé a toda velocidad por las escaleras y me encontré con que Carmen y los policías discutían sobre algo acaloradamente mientras que Emmett se paseaba nervioso por la habitación dejando a una intranquila Rosalie mordiéndose las uñas.

-Emmett-le llamé-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿encontraron algo en el celular?.

-Algo así-respondió con una mezcla extraña de tristeza y enojo-, resulta que James llamó a una amiga de Rose, una tal María y creo que Carmen quiere ir a hablar con ella pero al parecer van a ir cuando amanezca porque son más de las tres de la mañana.

-¿Has dormido algo?-pregunté abrazándolo y reprimiendo los deseos de llorar.

-No nada, ni Rose ni Jasper ni yo hemos podido dormir. Jasper está allá tomando un café-dijo apuntando a una ventana donde pude distinguir su sombra-, el pobre está fatal, el video le afectó mucho.

-Más rato iré a hablar con él.-dije caminando hacia donde estaba Carmen-Carmen, necesito hablar con usted.

-Dime ¿que necesitas? –preguntó con un tono de voz demasiado calmado

-Creo que sé dónde está Alice –dije atropelladamente-, la cabaña es de James y está en los límites del estado, por favor tiene que enviar algunos oficiales para que rescaten a mi hermana yo podría ir para indicar dónde queda y…

-Bella, tranquila –dijo Carmen mirándome como si estuviera loca-, no podemos hacer eso sin tener pruebas fehacientes de que tu hermana está ahí, que tal si está en otro lado y nosotros nos equivocamos y la ponemos aún más en riesgo. Tenemos que estar 100% seguros para enviar gente al rescate.

-Estoy más que segura, por favor tiene que creerme. Si no vamos ahora James podría intentar cualquier cosa incluso matarla.

-Bella por favor entiende que no voy a enviar a ningún oficial a esa cabaña seria perder el tiempo, ahora con permiso tengo que ver algunas cosas.

Me quede helada, yo no pensé que no me iban a hacer caso. Estaba completamente segura de que mi hermana estaba en esa cabaña, es decir, era el lugar más cercano ya que podía ser en Canadá pero era obvio que no la había sacado del país o por lo menos para mí lo era.

Empecé a ponerme muy muy nerviosa, yo sabía que James cuando se aburriera del jueguito con mi hermana la iba a matar o abandonar en quien sabe qué lugar. Lo peor es que la policía no me quería creer y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el desgraciado de James se burla de todo el mundo con sus juegos.

-¿Cómo estás? –oí la voz de Jasper mientras veía que me traía una taza con café.

-Mal, con una sensación horrible-respondí recibiendo la taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo- ¿y tú?

-Me siento como un idiota sin poder hacer nada-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba hacia la ventana-, es decir, nosotros estamos aquí con las manos atadas mientras Alice está sufriendo con ese hijo de perra

-Jasper-dije pensándomelo un poco-, creo que sé dónde está Alice.

El aludido me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran emoción contenida en la sorpresa de tan increíble descubrimiento.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¿por qué la policía no va hacia el lugar?-preguntó él muy enojado.

-Porque no me creen-respondí-, tengo una idea, pero tenemos que ir a tu casa primero. Una pregunta ¿tienes algún auto en casa?.

-Si, creo que está el Mercedes de mi papá ¿A dónde vamos?.

-A Oregón pero mientras antes partamos mejor porque son casi 7 horas de viaje.

Caminar hasta la casa de los Hale fue bastante agotador ya que tuvimos que rodear un lago hasta llegar a su casa, además había que tomar en cuenta que me caia cada diez pasos dados y eso era un considerable retraso.

Al llegar a la casa verificamos que todo estuviera en orden , es decir, que hubiera suficiente gasolina como para no tener que parar en el camino.

-Jasper ¿tienen algún arma así como una pistola o algo así? Es que se me olvidó traer la mía, además creo que estaba descargada. Solo era para casos de emergencia.

-Creo que papá tiene una Glock calibre 37. Voy por ella y vuelvo.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me senté al volante del auto para pensar un poco en cómo demonios iba entrar a esa cabaña. De seguro James tenia todos los sentidos puestos en lo que hacía y no me extraña porque hay que reconocer que es un hombre inteligente, es decir, había que ser sigiloso para entrar en mi casa alterar mi sistema cerrado de televisión, seguir a mi hermana en cada uno de los pasos y además secuestrarla como lo hiso. Él era inteligente pero yo sería mil veces más inteligente, lo de sigilosa no lo sé, es decir, se nota demasiado mi presencia cuando estoy nerviosa pero creo que Jasper me ayudaría en eso.

-¿Listo para salvar a mi hermana?-pregunté cuando él se subió al auto.

-Listo-dijo totalmente seguro.

Dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia la aventura, no me importaba morir en el intento pero por lo menos me quedaba con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

**Bueno no quedó tan bien pero tratare de que el próximo mejore xd … gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	21. capitulo20: el rescate parte 2

Rosalie POV

Carmen me pidió que la llevara a casa de María para la interrogación. Yo sabía que María era muy obsesiva pero nunca pensé que al punto de involucrarse en un secuestro, además estaba segura de que ella no iba a colaborar aunque viniera toda la policía. Ella odiaba a Alice desde que llegó, lo sabía porque siempre me decía que odiaba que ella fuera más linda, tuviera un carro más moderno, viajara al extranjero o un montón de cosas más. Hiciera lo que hiciera Alice, María la odiaba con todo el corazón. Pero todo se acentuó aún más con la llegada de mi hermano, si él no se hubiera fijado en Alice tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando.

Al llegar a la casa de María se notaba que todos estaban despiertos, era martes y todos debían trabajar, ¿Cómo fue que ayer pasaron tantas cosas?. Es tan increíble que parece que hubieran pasado días en tan solo horas.

Carmen tocó la puerta y abrió la madre de María totalmente sorprendida y se asustó más cuando Carmen le mostró la placa de policía y le preguntó si podía hablar con su hija. Al entrar María me vió totalmente enojada y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tu eres María?-preguntó Carmen con una voz muy amigable cuando nos sentamos en el salón y toda la familia se retiró para poder hablar a solas.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo la aludida con un poco de desconfianza-¿Qué hice? , ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

-Te seré sincera-respondió Carmen poniendo su libreta en las piernas-, ayer en la tarde recibimos una llamada que nos informaba de un secuestro.

-Ya…-dijo María mirando con altanería-¿y yo que tengo que ver en un secuestro?

-El secuestro fue a la joven Mary Alice Brandon y por lo que estuvimos averiguando hay llamadas de usted al celular del secuestrador.-María se puso nerviosa al instante pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Yo no sé nada sobre esa perra, a decir verdad lo último que supe es que tenía una relación con el hermano de Rose, pero esa tipa de seguro no le es fiel porque se ha acostado con toda la Reservación, es lo que todos dicen.

-Yo no vine a hablar de la vida amorosa de Alice-dijo Carmen con mucha calma mientras yo miraba en silencio-, quiero saber por qué usted llamó al señor James Witherdale

-Yo no lo conozco-dijo María con una voz muy creíble-, no sé quién es ese señor y créame que lamento mucho lo que Alice pueda estar sufriendo, aunque me caiga mal y la odie no debe ser lindo que alguien te secuestre.

-Trata de cooperar por favor María-rogo Carmen-, si estas mintiendo serás cómplice de secuestro y una posterior violación entre otros delitos menores. Arriesgarías mucho, empezando un ingreso a un hogar de jóvenes problema para continuar con una condena en la cárcel. Lo sabes ¿no?

-Ya le dije, yo no sé nada. Lamento que ella este sufriendo y que la hayan violado o no sé qué pero yo no sé nada, si supiera algo se lo diría de verdad. No sé porque tengo llamadas de ese señor pero a lo mejor Lucy o Netty. Ellas siempre usan mi celular.

-Espero que estes diciendo la verdad-dijo Carmen como despedida -, nos veremos cuando encontremos a Witherdale.

Cuando entramos al auto tenia la certeza de que María mintió en todo lo que dijo, es decir, es obvio ella seria completamente feliz si algo le llega a pasar a Alice.

-María mintió en todo-dije cuando íbamos de regreso a casa de Bella

-Lo sé-respondió Carmen con su acostumbrada calma y serenidad-, pero cuando la interroguemos de nuevo usaremos el detector de mentiras y estará hundida.

-Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir que mi hermano le hiciera caso pero me parece horrible que después de todo aun siga protegiendo a James-exclamé horrorizada.

-Mira, está mal hacer promesas pero te juro que vamos a encontrar a Alice con vida, es más a esta hora deben de haber hallado el GPS de su teléfono móvil.

Edward POV

En casa de Bella todo era un caos, los policías corrían de un lado para otro diciendo cosas como que ya habían encontrado el GPS, que necesitaban a Carmen o no sé qué otras cosas más. Y como la gota que rebalsa el vaso Jasper y Bella no estaban, los había buscado por todos los rincones de la casa incluso en el ya melancólico y solitario cuarto de Alice.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-preguntó Esme un poco preocupada-, estamos a un paso de encontrar a Alice y él se pierde ¿cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé-contesté pensando en dónde estaría Bella , hasta que una clarísima opción llegó a mí-, Bella tampoco está. De seguro fueron a buscar a Alice.

Esme abrió los ojos y casi pega un grito de horror si no fuera porque le dije que se calmara y esperáramos a ver que decía Carmen. En ese momento la detective apareció en compañía de Rosalie y de inmediato comenzó a correr y disponer todo para el operativo.

-Nos ha costado más de lo normal encontrar el GPS del celular de Alice por principalmente dos razones-comenzó explicándonos antes de que todos nos subiéramos a diferentes autos para seguir de cerca el operativo-, la primera es que ella no volvió a llamar y no pudimos registrar el número telefónico y tuvimos que conseguirlo con familiares. Y la segunda y más poderosa razón el lugar en donde están no recibe muy buena señal telefónica ni de ningún tipo, pero recibe y gracias a eso hace unos minutos dimos con la señal de GPS. Pido disculpas por la demora y les digo que si piensan ir a la operación de rescate se mantengan al margen y lo más alejados posible de la casa, estamos presente frente a un asesino y secuestrador bastante sádico y experto en lo que hace.

Nos quedamos en silencio y asentimos todos una vez, en el auto de Rosalie iban Emmett, ella y Renée que no tenía ni una sola expresión en el rostro. Parecía como si estuviera pensándose algo muy seriamente. En el auto de Esme iban ella y Carlisle.

Esperamos a que los policías partieran para ir a toda velocidad tras ellos, teníamos que apresurarnos porque eran 4 horas de un largo y crucial viaje y cada minuto se volvía crucial, me preocupaba de sobremanera que a Bella le pasara algo, es decir, ella era tan frágil e impulsiva que algo podría pasarle por querer salvar a su hermanita. Estaba decidido de que si Bella era tomada prisionera yo pagaría todo el rescate.

Jasper POV

Llegamos a la cabaña a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, reconocimos de inmediato que James estaba ahí ya que muy cerca de donde estaba la casita había un auto blanco y lo que recuerdo de la declaración de Rose era que el auto del secuestrador era blanco y de último modelo.

-¿Entramos ahora?-pregunté tomando el arma del porta papeles.

-No, hay que esperar a que salga a comprar algo-dijo Bella mirando fijamente hacia la casa mientras su voz era algo fría y calculadora.

-¿Pero y si no sale?-pregunté con un toque de desesperación en la voz-, no podemos esperar eternamente ¿o sí?

-Tiene que salir, va a salir en algún momento –dijo con voz monótona mi acompañante-, no pasará hambre por Alice y tampoco la hará pasar hambre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté un poco incrédulo-, la violo mientras hacía una grabación, obviamente la hará pasar hambre y frio.

-Frio tal vez-dijo Bella fingiendo tranquilidad-, pero hambre no. Él sabe que ella es propensa a la anorexia y a desórdenes alimenticios y aunque suene raro y morboso James la ama a su manera enfermiza y pedófila pero la ama. No la hará pasar hambre porque sabe que eso sería su muerte, él es capaz de torturarla, violarla, humillarla pero no la hará pasar hambre. Es algo que desarrolló desde que ella era una niña.

Bufé en respuesta para demostrar mi descontento y desaprobación ante esa afirmación. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por casi dos horas hasta que nos percatamos de que había movimiento en la casa y de que un hombre rubio y con unos lentes de sol cerraba la cabaña con llave y se subía al auto. Esperamos a que el auto arrancara y se fuera lo bastante lejos como para empezar a actuar.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Bella abriendo la puerta del auto-, no hay tiempo que perder.

Corrimos hacia la cabaña e intentamos abrir la puerta pero obviamente mo podíamos porque el muy desgraciado la había cerrado con llave.

-¿Y ahora qué?-me preguntó Bella conteniendo su ira y mirándome en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Fácil-respondí yo buscando una piedra lo suficientemente pesada para romper la pequeña ventana que allí había. Cuando lo hice, quebré todos los vidrios para poder entrar.

Después de que pude entrar, forcé un poco la puerta para que Bella pasara con la pistola.

Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro nos quedamos por varios minutos observando las millones de fotografías que James tenia de Alice, eran fotografías desde que era una niña hasta unas muy recientes en que aparecíamos Rose, Edward o yo y otras recostadas de revistas o catalogos de concursos de baile.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunté después que salí de la sorpresa.

-Ahí-dijo Bella señalando una cama en un pequeño rincón, estaba amarrada por algunas cuerdas y portaba la misma cantidad de ropa que la noche anterior mientras dormía. La desaté de inmediato mientras la abrazaba y murmuraba frases de felicidad.

Bella POV

Lo habíamos logrado, Alice estaba viva, sana y salva. Pero aún quedaba un detalle y no podía permitir que Jasper se viera involucrado en mi venganza personal.

Jasper se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Alice que estaba solo con un brasier y los jeans. Aun dormía de seguro efecto del sedante, pero la necesitaba despierta para una pregunta crucial.

-Ali , despierta-trataba de hablarle Jasper mientras la abrazaba- oye, ya estas a salvo.

Alice dio un pequeño estremecimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban abrazando pero cuando se fijó de quien era el que la abrazaba se acomodó aún más a su lado.

-¿Estoy muerta y eres un angel?-preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Jasper aun con una voz adormilada a lo que este se hecho a reir un poco.

-No , no estas muerta –respondí yo con prisa-,¿sabes dónde está James?

-Fue a comprar comida y dijo que no iba a demorarse.

-Bien –respondí yo para luego dirigirme hacia Jasper –Vete de aquí, escóndete en el auto junto a ella y no salgas hasta que yo no lo haga ¿está claro?.

-Bella ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó cargando a mi hermana- ¿Puedo ayudarte?.

-No, no quiero que me ayudes.-miré un poco a mi hermana que ya estaba a salvo y le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla-, después de lo que haga puede que no la vuelva a ver nunca más y por eso necesito que la cuides desde ahora. Es importante para mí , te estoy entregando a mi hermanita y ella es como mi hija así que por favor hazme caso y vete al auto, tiene vidrios polarizados así que James no te verá cuando vuelva.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó dejando a mi hermana en la cama y con un dejé de preocupación-, Bella yo puedo ayudarte pero dime que vas a hacer.

-No Jasper, por favor haz lo que te pido y metete en el auto. Estaré bien y si las cosas se complican te llamaré al celular ¿vale?-cuando terminé de decir esto le di un abrazo, tal vez nunca más lo volviera a ver y debía agradecerle por ayudarme a sacar a Alice y a ella le di un beso en la mejilla puesto que aún seguía en un estado raro de inconciencia.

Cuando se la llevó al auto sonreí de felicidad, por lo menos una de las dos sería feliz y esa sería Alice. Ahora me concentraría en planear mi venganza, tenía que vengarme, hacer sufrir a James a como diera lugar, en ese momento no me importaba nada en mi cabeza solo resonaba una frase: vengar a mi hermana de cualquier modo.

-Creo que ya hallé el modo-dije tomando las sogas con las que habían atado a Alice y el frasquito aun lleno de cloroformo-, James, James , James no sabes lo que te espera.

Sonreí con malicia mientras pensaba y comenzaba a poner en practica mi maléfico plan.

**El rescate no fue tan cool, pero la venganza de Bella si tendrá más acción y esas cosas sdadsadsdads lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.** **Proximo capitulo la venganza de Bella ¿Qué pasará cuando Alice despierte?, ¿se unira a la venganza? Aksjaksajsks bueno eso lo sabremos el próximo capítulo y sigan leyendo porque ya estamos llegando al final….. Nos vemos cuando actualice.**


	22. capitulo21: la esperada venganza

Bella POV

Le había quitado el colchón a la cama así sería más fácil hacer lo que tenía en mente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que James pagara por todo el daño que le había hecho a mi hermana.

Mientras pensaba en cómo iba a llevar a cabo mi venganza el ruido de un auto me sobresaltó e hiso que sonriera superando con creces la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Agarré un poco de cloroformo y se lo unté con fuerza al paño.

-Sorpresa-murmuré cuando James terminó de abrir la puerta y me observó confundido, antes de que intentara atacarme tenía el paño con cloroformo en su nariz y boca, así que cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Su cuerpo pesaba y mucho, pero antes de amarrarlo a la cama había algo que hacer, le quité los pantalones y la camiseta dejándolo solo en boxers. Desvestir a un hombre inconsciente cuesta mucho hubiera sido más fácil cumplir con el rumor del pueblo, seducirlo y hacer que se desvistiera solito pero en fin, seria para la próxima.

Le amarré las manos y las piernas a los soportes de la cama mientras me sentaba a esperar que despertara, mientras esperaba comencé a jugar con el celular editando algunas fotos. A eso de las dos horas comenzó a removerse inquieto hasta que se despertó.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó sorprendido mientras apagaba el celular y sonreía al mirarlo-, Hola Bella, algo me decía que vendrías aquí. Pero ¿por qué me tienes amarrado?

-Porque quiero respuestas-mascullé con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos,- y quiero que sientas lo que ella sintió. Te gustaba tenerla amarrada ¿no?.

-Pregunta entonces-respondió con mucho cinismo y tratando de forcejear contra el fuerte amarre.

-¿Por qué mi hermana?-pregunté aguantándome las lágrimas-¡¿qué mierda te hiso ella para que le desgraciaras la vida así?!

-No te entiendo Bella-dijo sínicamente al igual que cuando lo tomaron preso-, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Mira James-respondí acercándome a él para tomar su cara y hacer que me mirará -¡Si tú quieres esto lo hacemos lento pero si quieres lo hacemos rápido así que responde!

-¡Ya respondí-contestó gritando muy fuerte.

-Entonces será lento-respondí saliendo de encima de James.

Comencé a buscar algo que lo hiciera hablar y ¿adivinen qué? Había un bidón con bencina al lado de la puerta, lo cogí con una sonrisa gigante en la cara y me dirigí hacía James quien me miraba con los ojos interrogantes mientras habría la botella para después esparcir un poco sobre sus boxers, él muy desgraciado comenzó a retorcerse de seguro por el ardor. Pero eso no fue todo, de los bolsillos de mis jeans saqué un encendedor y lo acerqué peligrosamente a la ropa interior de James.

-Ahora responde, porque tú sabes que yo soy capaz de quemarte.

-¡No, Bella no serias capaz!-gritaba como el perro que era-, ¡Por favor, no!- a esa altura ya estaba llorando

-Cállate James –dije un poco enfadada-, ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué Alice?

-Apaga eso primero-le hice caso y alcé una ceja en señal para que respondiera-. Fue porque la quiero y todo lo que pasó hace años fue todo bajo su consentimiento, no le hice nada que ella no quisiera.

Me quede en shock, ¿bajo su consentimiento?. Este hombre estaba más que loco , era un enfermo. Mi hermana era solo una niña que no tenía mucha idea del mundo, ella era todo lo bueno que hay para imaginar y el maldito perro de James le hiso abrir los ojos al mundo de una forma tan brusca y horrenda y ahora decía que todo fue bajo su consentimiento. Este hombre iba a pagar caro todo lo que hiso.

-¿Bajo su consentimiento?-pregunté con la voz plagada de dolor-, pero si era una niña inocente de once años , ella no tenía idea del mal del mundo ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue bajo su consentimiento?.

-Sí, ella me seducía y cuando estábamos juntos se comportaba como toda una mujer-abrí los ojos ante esa declaración y me tragué la ira que sentía en esos momentos-. No puedes negar la forma en que me miraba, en que me hablaba. Cuando una niña como Alice se dirige a ti de esa forma es porque sabe lo que quiere.

-He oído lo suficiente-respondí tomando un cuchillo que había en el suelo, él muy desgraciado comenzó a gritar supongo que ya sabía lo que le pasaría-, pensé en hacerte esto mientras estuvieras durmiendo pero creo que es mejor así.

-¡No, no por favor Bellita linda! –Lloraba como un niño al que acababan de golpear-¡te llevaran a la cárcel por esto no puedes!

-Sí James sí, esto es por tu bien además ¿crees que me importa la cárcel?-dije mientras desgarraba sus boxers hasta dejar a la vista la zona genital-.Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.

-¡No por favor Bella!- seguía llorando y suplicándome-¡Por favor te lo suplico!.

-¿¡No por favor!?-grité enojada y llena de cólera con el cuchillo en auto-¡No por favor te suplico mi hermana muchas veces, no por favor lloré yo cuando hace seis años te vi violándola, ¿no por favor? Eso ya es muy tarde.

Después de decir eso le enterré con fuerza el cuchillo en los genitales, sus gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar pero no me amedrentaron. Mientras el gritaba, lloraba y la sangre salía a borbotones yo hundía aún más el cuchillo y lo trasladaba por toda su zona genital.

Con esto mi hermana quedaba vengada y podría ser feliz con quien quisiera y donde quisiera. Ese era mi último regalo para ella.

Jasper POV

Habían pasado casi tres horas y Bella aún no salía de esa cabaña, eso me preocupaba de sobremanera ya que Alice estaba despertando y no podía decirle que Bella estaba adentro con James, estaba seguro que si le decía eso sería capaz de matarme e irse a rescatar a su hermana y matar a mismísimo demonio si fuera necesario.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó Alice un tanto adormilada y restregándose los ojos

-Dime princesita-respondí abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

-Ven –dije tomándola de la mano para bajar del auto.

Al bajar ví que venía la policía y más atrás el auto de mi madre con el de Rosalie. Carmen nos miró totalmente sorprendida mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó mirándome con miedo a lo que Alice se sumó a su tétrica mirada.

En ese momento Bella venía corriendo, tenía las manos y la polera bañadas en sangre. Alice intentó correr hacia donde su hermana pero se lo impedí tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Alice intentando soltarse, Bella la miró con ternura pero comenzó a buscar con la vista a otra persona.

-Doctor-Dijo Bella cuando mi padre llegó a nuestro lado-¿Cuánto se demora en desangrar un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años?

-No lo sé , depende de la herida-respondió mi padre mirándola totalmente sorprendido.

-Una herida de corte profundo hecho con un cuchillo en los genitales-dijo ella con la voz tranquila pero quebrada. Todos nos miramos sorprendidos ante sus palabras, todos con la duda de si lo que decía era cierto.

-De cinco a diez minutos-dijo mi papá totalmente sorprendido- Bella ¿Qué has hecho?.

-Entonces llévenme presa porque maté a un hombre-masculló llorando y con la voz quebrada.

Los policías se miraron entre ellos para luego correr dentro de la cabaña y para salir unos minutos después.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó con horror Carmen-, ¡está muerto!.

Alice a mi lado tenía la mirada algo perdida, me miró durante un minuto y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la cabaña, yo corrí detrás de ella tratando de detenerla pero fue inútil, cuando llegué a ella ya había presenciado la horrible escena : las paredes llenas de sangre, el cuerpo de James bañado en sangre que aún corría por debajo de la cama.

Alice dio un grito ahogado de horror mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarme y llorar sobre mi pecho. No sabía muy bien como consolarla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Como pude me la llevé de la escena mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos y buscaba refugio en mi pecho.

-Bella –dijo Carmen con pesar-tendrás que acompañarnos y todo lo que digas o hagas a partir de ahora puede ser usado en tu contra.

-Lo sé-respondió Bella de forma altanera-, pero no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada.

-¡No!-gritó Alice llena de pena y llorando a mares-¡No , Bella , no!, ¡No se la pueden llevar! ¡Bella , no , Bella! ¡Mi Bella no!.

Emmett se acercó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a lo que Alice fue a su lado a abrasarle y a seguir llorando.

-Emmett-lloraba dramáticamente-, ¿¡que vamos a hacer ahora!?, Se llevan a Bella, ¡quiero a mi hermana , quiero a mi hermanita!

-Tranquila Alice-trataba de sonar fuerte el oso que también estaba llorando-, yo te cuidaré y te protegeré además ahora tenemos a Jasper y a Rosalie. No estaremos solos.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó con un pequeño sollozo.

-Aquí estoy Ali –respondí mientras me abrazaba con fuerza-, tranquila princesa ya todo terminó y te prometo que ayudaremos a tu hermana como sea.

-Te quiero mucho Jazz-respondió llorando mientras veíamos como metían a Bella al auto policial con las esposas puestas en sus manos-, prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola.

-Te lo juro-respondí mientras alzaba su barbilla para besarla de una manera suave y tierna.

Mis padres y Edward vinieron a consolar a Alice y a Emmett mientras estos aún lloraban cuando el auto de la policía se ponía en marcha, la madre de Alice lloraba a mares mientras decía que todo era su culpa y lo ultimo que vi de Bella fue una leve sonrisa dirigida hacia Edward

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté a Edward después de un rato.

-Sorprendido, nunca pensé que Bella fuera capaz de hacer algo así-respondió con la voz dolida.

-Créeme que Bella es una mujer muy valiente, hacer lo que hiso. Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero me dijo que no, que yo tenía que cuidar a su hermana. Supongo que lo tenía todo planeado desde antes.

-Sí, no la juzgo ni nada. Supongo que si alguien le hacía algo así a Rosalie los dos hubiéramos hecho algo más horrible de lo que hiso Bella

Seguimos hablando después de un rato pero luego tuvimos que subirnos a los autos y partir a casa. Mientras conducía el auto de papá Alice me tomó la mano y me miró con todo el amor del mundo.

-Gracias por todo-dijo sonriéndome-, gracias a ti y a Bella todo ha terminado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada más –dije besando la palma de su mano-, como tú lo has dicho todo a terminado.

Y era cierto, todo el infierno de Alice había terminado y ahora ella se merecía la infinita felicidad.

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo de la venganza de Bella y no sé si quedó muy cool pero es lo que salió y creo que quedó presentable No tengo mucho que decir así que esop.**


	23. capitulo22: el final

Jasper POV

10 años después.(2023)

Ahora a diez años de todo el drama que viví con Alice puedo decir que después de eso comenzamos una vida normal. A los dos meses del secuestro de Alice fue el juicio por homicidio de Bella. Pese a todos los esfuerzos que mis padres y la madre de ella hicieron la condenaron a 25 años con posibilidad de salir por buena conducta a los 15 años de cárcel. Por supuesto Alice se derrumbó ante esto porque guardaba la esperanza de que la dejaran en libertad por el contexto de la situación. También a los pocos días del secuestro se hiso el juicio hacía María por ser cómplice en secuestro y entorpecer la investigación policial, en resumen obtuvo una condena de 20 años y un año en un Centro Reformatorio para adolescentes problemas.

Alice y Emmett decidieron quedarse en Forks hasta graduarse del instituto y luego partir a diferentes ciudades para continuar con estudios universitarios.

Edward decidió ir a estudiar medicina en Harvard donde lo acompaño su amiga Tanya quien actualmente es su esposa, tienen dos hijos: la mayor es Bryony de cinco años y el pequeño Andrew de dos. Por supuesto Alice se enojó bastante con Edward diciendo que era un maldito mentiroso que nunca amó a su hermana. Hasta el día de hoy le guarda un rencor inmenso y no le habla a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron que casarse después del instituto ya que en el closet de Alice, nido de la fertilidad y el amor de pareja, concibieron no a uno sino a dos hermosos niños. Actualmente tienen casi seis hijos ya que como siempre que visito a mi hermana esta está embarazada u ocupada con su marido en ciertas cosas que preferiría no recordar haber visto.

La vida de Bella en la cárcel era bastante difícil pero tenía algunas amigas que la querían y respetaban por su fuerte carácter. Al parecer iba a salir a los 15 años por buena conducta y estaba muy feliz por eso, se entristeció bastante cuando se enteró del matrimonio de Edward pero al final ella se repuso y afirmó que saliendo de la cárcel terminaría sus estudios, sería exitosa y le demostraría a Edward de lo que se perdió por no saber esperar.

Alice y yo continuamos nuestra relación pese a todos los obstáculos y adversidades, nos separamos después del instituto ya que ella quería estudiar diseño de modas en Paris y yo quería estudiar leyes en Wisconsin. Pero al final de todo nos reunimos después de nuestras respectivas graduaciones y nuestro amor renació aún más fuerte que antes.

No se puede decir que éramos la pareja perfecta porque peleábamos por un montón de cosas durante el día, por ejemplo para el matrimonio, porque decidí que ella era la mujer de mi vida y que no podía vivir sin ella, yo quería que nos casáramos por la iglesia pero Alice sólo quería una boda por el civil

-Jazz entiende-decía ella constantemente al hablar del tema-, yo no soy muy religiosa que digamos, me he declarado abiertamente atea ¿con qué cara voy a casarme por la iglesia?.

-Ali-le reprochaba siempre que surgía el tema a discusión-, es mi sueño verte entrar a la iglesia de blanco, rodeada de flores y tan angelical y hermosa como eres y estas siempre. ¿No me puedes cumplir ese sueño?

-Vale –resopló un día después de mi repetido y barato argumento-, pero el vestido lo diseño yo. No quiero ir a mi matrimonio con un vestido que pudo haber usado mi bisabuela.

Y así fue, ella diseñó un vestido con el que se veía maravillosa aunque para ser sincero no me hubiera importado que hubiera ido a la ceremonia con un costal de papas porque se hubiera visto hermosa de todas maneras. Todo el mundo alabó y homenajeó el hermoso gusto de la gran diseñadora Alice Brandon para con nuestra boda. Sin lugar a dudas ese es el mejor día de toda mi vida y eso que he vivido bastantes días felices.

Después de nuestra fantástica luna de miel en Europa decidimos vivir y remodelar la antigua casa de Alice en Forks ya que esperábamos a un nuevo integrante en la familia, durante esa etapa, la del embarazo de Alice tuvimos que aprender lo duro que es estar casados. Nos peleábamos más que antes y siempre eran por estupideces, cuando empezó la etapa de los antojos en el embarazo a Alice se le ocurrían los antojos más extraños casi a las tres de la mañana, era como si tuviera un reloj que le avisara a qué hora pedir algo.

-Jasper, Jasper –me despertó una vez a las dos y media de la mañana-, tengo antojo-creo que esa vez la fulminé con la mirada porque ese día me había quedado hasta muy tarde preparando un caso mientras ella dormía plácidamente en una cómoda si no quieres hacerme caso y dejar a tu pobre y embarazada esposa ir hacia la cocina a exponerse al frio y con los riesgos que implica resfriarse estos días además de los peligros de la escalera , no importa arriesgo mi vida y la de nuestro hijo por ello.

-No amor tranquila-dije restregándome un poco los ojos-, ¿qué es lo que quieres mi vida hermosa?

-Quiero una hamburguesa muy muy grande, con papas fritas aderezadas con mostaza y con muy poca sal, un helado gigante de chocolate y por ultimo una coca cola light porque no quiero subir mucho de peso en el embarazo.

-¡De dónde crees que sacaré todo eso si son las dos y media de la mañana!-exclame un poco asustado porque si no le traía los antojos a la princesa se enojaba y no me hablaba hasta que le viniera un antojo nuevo y eso era casi siempre en la noche-, Amor ¿estas segura que tenemos todo eso en la cocina?

-No lo sé pero si no hay pídele a Emmett que te preste algunas cosas

A decir verdad Emmett y Rosalie me salvaron muchas veces con el tema de los antojos de Alice, iba casi tres veces al mes porque a la señorita se le ocurría querer comer comida india o japonesa y no siempre en mi casa estaban las cosas con las especificaciones que Alice me daba, claro está que si no lo hacía como a ella le gustaba me tiraba el platillo por la cabeza pero gracias a Dios tenía un oculto y buen talento culinario.

Ya para el segundo embarazo estaba más preparado y compraba las cosas más exóticas y extrañas por si acaso porque ya no me iba a arriesgar que por un plato con un ingrediente que no era me echaran de mi cama y tener que dormir en el incómodo sillón del salón además de no saber consolar a una Alice que lloraba porque según ella no la escuchaba y no le prestaba atención.

Las relaciones con la familia siempre fueron buenas mis padres adoraban a Alice y la consideraban una hija más al igual que a Emmett. La relación de Alice y su madre mejoró un poco pero aún Alice no le perdonaba lo que había hecho hace tantos años, es decir, la dejaba ver a sus nietos cuando quisiese pero no hablaban mucho entre ellas era una relación aún tensa. Con Edward hablábamos muy pero muy poco ya que decidió irse a vivir a Alaska con la familia de Tanya, lo último que me dijo era que no quería saber nada ni de Bella ni de Alice, la verdad es que cambió mucho cuando Bella se fue…

Bueno mi vida transcurre normal, tengo mi propio despacho en Seattle, una casa grande y lo mejor de todo a la esposa perfecta que siempre soñé y que nunca pensé merecer. Gracias a ella tenía a mis dos hijos Jackson de solo dos años quien era igual a mí en todos los aspectos, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello y misma personalidad. Y mi princesita mi pequeña Melanie de tan solo seis meses de vida, ella es idéntica a Alice es como una pequeña clon en miniatura del amor de mi vida.

Alice y nuestros hijos son mi vida entera además que ella no deja de sorprenderme día con día, ella jura que tendremos más hijos y creo que también me gustaría formar una gran familia con ella (no tan grande como la de Rose que parece más que familia guardería infantil) ya que ella es mi razón de ser y de vivir.

Nunca pensé que la extraña chica de mirada triste y rostro angelical que alguna vez vi en el estacionamiento de un instituto vestida completamente de negro y con secretos tan enigmáticos y tan horribles se convertiría en el amor de mi vida y una de las razones más poderosas para seguir con vida. Como dicen el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina y también puede superas todo tipo de secretos.

**Gracias por leer este fic, no pensé que fuera a tener aceptación, es decir, se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y no me atrevía a escribirlo hasta que un día iba a escribir un one shoot inspirado en la canción nota de suicidio de porta( si se hay que estar un poquito depre para escuchar a porta) y lo iba a narrar Alice creo que iba a ser de su suicidio o algo así. Pero fue como ¿y si escribo otra cosa diferente? Y así surgió , pero en fin decidí darle un final feliz a la historia porque ya era mucho sufrimiento y no quería llorar como tonta al escribirlo xd .**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer este fic, gracias por los reviews que aunque no los responda sé que están ahí y los he leído todos asasdadsdads, gracias a todos que leyeron este fic y quien sabe tal vez vuelva a escribir cosas como esta pero eso será cuando surja la inspiración… Bueno nos vemos en los reviews o en algún otro fic y gracias por leerme *-***


End file.
